El amor no tiene limites
by Ariana5hag
Summary: Tori comienza a sentir cosas por jade y ella solo estaba disfrutando de los cabios de humor de tori por otro lado trina y cat empiezan a salir mas seguido nacera algo mas que una hermosa amistad? talvez amor? pues entren y averigualoo
1. Capítulo 1

Holis! A todos este es mi primer fanfic o mi primera historia pero espero que les agrade y cualquier idea o sugerencia serán bien resividas, también valen tomatazos….  
>No los aburro más así que lean….<br>vicTORIus y sus personajes no me pertenecen de ser así Catrina y Jori serian reales… 

Tori Pov

Era un día normal o eso creía bueno pues hoy era la gran presentación de trina y pues no quería ir pero….

Flashback

-Mamá no quiero ir a ver a trina…- No quería ir a verla u oírla, para colmo era un musical ella tendría el protagónico así que sería una tortura, había visto los ensayos que ella tenía con ese chico…. ¿cómo se llamaba?... así André

-Tori, tienes que ir a ver el show de trina ese era el trato…- se que el trato no le importaba solo quería que yo vaya con ella y papá…

-Pero…. Si ya no quiero el nuevo peraphone- obviamente era mentira, si lo quería más que nada pero bueno…

-Tori por favor no quiero ir sola con tu padre a la tortu…obra de trina- ok, está bien no creo que sea tana malo

-Ok, mamá iré con ustedes- me miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ok tendría que ir…. Lo que paso después no me lo esperaba termine cantando la canción de trina y ingrese a HA… realmente no me lo esperaba, así que bueno….

La primera semana fue terrible había una chica llamada Jade era mala, cruel…. Tenía su novio Beck un chico lindo, buen mozo, no sé cómo pueden estar…..Después estaba Cat la chica más rara y tierna de todo HA…. Robbie el si era raro junto con Rex su títere… por ultimo André se había vuelto mi mejor amigo. También habían profesores locos como Sikowitz era raro pero sabía lo que hacía… En fin creo que todo mejorara después…

Era un nuevo día hoy fui a HA y busque a Cat la encontré en clase de maquillaje tenía que crear un monstruo y ella solo hacia criaturas tiernas al estilo Cat… Me pidió que sea su modelo al inicio me negué pero termine aceptando con tal de que me pagara el almuerzo y ella acepto… también había conseguido el estelar de una obra de Sikowitz nada podía salir mal… hoy Cat vendría a mi casa.

FLASHBACK

-Claro, Cat hoy en la tarde nos vemos en tu casa…- Ella permaneció callada… como buscando palabras adecuadas a su respuesta después solo suspiro

-Tori, mejor en tu casa…- Me dijo un poco temerosa, que niña tan rara

-Cat, en mi casa no se puede porque…- me miro confundida- estará trina y ya sabes lo insoportable que es y…- me miro con tristeza y rápidamente me irrumpió

-Sí, pero mi hermano es más raro y ayer trajo una maleta a casa y dijo que…- ok, el hermano de Cat era realmente raro

-ok Cat, está bien te espero en mi casa hoy en la tarde para…- no me dejo terminar ya que me dio un fuerte abrazo de esos que te dejan sin aliento

- ¡Yay! ¡Tori gracias!- se veía muy entusiasmada… pero sobre todo feliz

- No hay de que Cat, nos vemos-

-chau Tori-fue lo último que dijo antes de salir saltando

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Estaba en mi sala practicando mi dialogo de la obra, cuando una voz demasiado irritante me desconcentro….

-Tooori-Era trina que querrá ahora…

- ¿Que quieres trina? Estoy algo ocupada y espero a alguien- a veces era tan floja… dios que digo a veces es FLOJA TODO ES TIEMPO…

-¿Y a quien esperas, que sea más importante que tu hermosa y talentosa hermana? Pero podrías traerme una limonada a mi cuarto- Dios sí que es floja, la quiero pero es trina siempre tan irritante…

-No te puedes levantar y llevártela tu- escuche como hacia berrinche- Aparte espero a Cat-

-Por favor me acabo de pintar las uñas del pie- Ok sabía que si ponerme a pelear con ella no tenia caso… no quedaba de otra

- ok está bien aguarda- saque una lata de limonada de la congeladora y se la lleve

-Gracias… Ya te puedes retirar-me di media vuelta y baje a la sala.

Justo a tiempo sonó el timbre, sabía que era Cat

-Pasa Cat- ella rápidamente paso y se instalo con todo su equipo de maquillaje

-Gracias, Tori por dejarme convertirte en un monstruo- lo dijo en un tono tan tierno

-No hay de que Cat, todo por ayudar a una amiga- rápidamente me abrazo y ante el fuerte abrazo caímos al piso y nos comenzamos a reír.

- Listo, Tori empecemos ¿lista?- me dijo poniéndose de pie

-Claro- y ella empezó a ponerme maquillaje y vaya que se veía fantástico y realista… pronto termino y me dejo verme, realmente lucia horrorosa…

- Vaya Tori… te vez…- esa era trina bajando las escaleras

- Lo se luzco horrible- era realmente impresionante, Cat si que tenía talento

- Bueno iba a decir mejor…pero bueno algunas ni con maquillaje cambian- como me molestaban sus bromas

- ¿Y a que bajaste trina? – sabia que ella no se levanta por nada

-Que importa ya- ok… buena respuesta para evitar ¿problemas?

-Trina me puedes tomar unas fotos con Tori antes de quitarle el maquillaje-

-Claro… Cat párate junto con Tori- trina acepto sin ¿reprochar? Guao eso si era raro… tal vez no y solo disfrutaba verme así

-¿Ya terminaste? Para poderme quitar esto que me está picando la cara…- si que picaba

- Claro- Cat rápido empezó a quitarme el maquillaje pero su rostro cambio de feliz a serio en un segundo

-¿Qué pasa Cat?- la pregunta de trina me preocupo mas

-ohm… Bueno creo… que… hay un peque…pequeñísimo problema- La respuesta de Cat me preocupaba mas

-Cat…- La llame y ella me miro

-¿si Tori?-

-¿Cuál es el pequeño problema?- ella solo agacho la mirada y suspiro

- Bueno pues veras… utilice este pegamento que encontré en la caja de herramientas de mi papá y no se sale-¿Qué? ¿Cómo podía haber usado en mi cara? Iba a decir algo pero trina hablo primero…

-Cat! Como se te ocurre usarlo sin leer o saber que era…- trina hablo con cierto tono de preocupación

-Lo siento Tori, es que en la tapa había un oso y Jade me dije que…- vi a trina y estaba leyendo las instrucciones cuando…

-Cat! Aquí dice evite contacto con la piel humana- lo que dijo trina si me preocupo… mañana seria la obra y no iba a salir así como un monstruo o si

-Lo siento, yo… yo- Cat estaba empezando a llorar

-Trina…no tenias por qué ser tan dura, podemos llamar a la fabrica y que nos den el…la cosa para quitarme esto- era buena idea

Rápidamente Cat cogió el teléfono y marco por suerte si lo vendían, pero la fabrica estaba bastante lejos, seria suerte o un milagro que lleguen con el saca pegamento a tiempo antes de la obra… yo fui a los ensayos con normalidad

-Que te paso, vega hoy luces mejor que nunca- Hay estaba el comentario más esperado del día el de Jade… realmente no estaba de humos para esto

-Que te importa… solo déjame en paz- lo último que necesitaba era una pelea con Jade así que Salí del lugar casi corriendo luego me tope con Sikowitz

-Vaya Tori… te vez encantadora pero ¿te puedes quitar eso?- si lo pudiera hacer lo habría hecho ya

-si Sikowitz… me lo quitare antes de la función no te preocupes- le dije y el empezó a beber agua de su coco… ¿Qué con los cocos ah?

-ok Tori hasta luego – el solo siguió su camino

Por fin era hora de salida Cat y trina se irían a comprar el tónico que me quitaría esto ojala lleguen a tiempo…

Cat Pov

-Me siento mal por lo de Tori y si pudiera volver atrás y…- pero trina me interrumpió

- No te preocupes Cat un error lo comete cualquiera- guao no esperaba eso pero me hizo sentir mejor, aunque aun igual me siento mal por Tori

-gracias…-fue casi un susurro pero sé que lo escucho

Seguimos el camino y todo fue silencio compramos el tónico y estábamos de regreso conversando de cualquier cosa, riéndonos, cantando y hasta que…

-Cat… ¿quieres un helado?- me pregunto Trina, yo solo acento con la cabeza

Fuimos por un helado desviándonos un poco del camino…. Ok, quizá demasiado pero era ¡helado!

-Toma…- estiro su mano y me ofreció un helado de fresa con chispas de chocolate

-Yay! Es mi favorito… como supiste- solo fue un impulso pero abrase a trina y ella estaba quieta… tal vez la incomodo

Trina Pov

Estaba abrazando a Cat

-Gracias-susurró

-De nada… pero…-Dije cuando vi mi reloj era demasiado tarde…

-¿Pero?- ella pregunto con su tono tierno e inocente

-Mira la hora…- le enseñe mi reloj y me jalo del brazo empezando a correr hacia el auto

-Tenemos que llegar con Tori la obra ya empezó..- vaya ahora su tono era de preocupación

Maneje lo más rápido que pude para llevarle el tónico a Tori… Ojala no sea muy tarde con suerte llegare a la mitad de la obra, que rápido paso el tiempo cuando estaba con Cat, pero bueno en ese momento no importaba nada más que… vamos trina concéntrate en llegar rápido…

Tori Pov

Ah donde estarán Cat y trina…. Ya había empezado la obra y ahora había un receso de 15 minutos cuando de pronto escuche una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos…

-Vaya vega… Esto debe ser humillante…. Salir así ¿no?- era Jade tan… tan Jade como siempre con su sonrisa altanera en su rostro

- No importa la apariencia Jade importa la improvisación y el…- fui interrumpida por Cat

-Tori! ¡Tenemos el tónico, ven!- cuando voltee vi a trina junto con Cat listas para quitarme esta cosa de la cara…

-Vaya, esto ya me aburrió- fue lo último que dijo Jade antes de irse

-Rápido! Sáquenlo- Dije sentí como estaba funcionando…

Luego Sinjin irrumpió

-Tori, 5 minutos- dicho esto se retiro

-Listo- grito Cat…

Rápidamente entre al escenario y termine la obra, todo salió bien si se podía decir, hasta la escritora del libro nos felicito por nuestro trabajo, diciendo que le encanto la parte en donde la chica era un monstruo y eso… pero bueno, me encuentro recostada en mi cama esperando un buen fin de semana… hundida en mis pensamiento me quede dormida…

Espero que les agrade…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno hola….

Gracias Ola K Ase, tu comentario y por tomarte el tiempo de escribirlo

Y también gracias "asdfgj" , "Guest" por todo

Nos los interrumpo mas y lean espero sea de su agrado

Ni vicTORIus ni sus personajes me pertenecen…. Solo juego con ellos en mí retorcida imaginación

Tori Pov

Realmente había sido un buen fin de semana, no me quejo pero había algo raro, y al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de trina lo recordé había estado muy tranquila, decidí ir a molestarla un poco…

Trina Pov

Wau...qué extraño fin de semana me estaba alistando para salir y no había de dejado de pensar en ese viaje con cat, fue tan divertido…

-¿Quién?- pregunte, cuando escuche golpes en mi puerta…

-Soy Tori ¿Quién más?- Ah era Tori… ¿A quién más podía esperar?, no sé un chico quizás, vale la pena soñar…

-Pasa…- Vi a mi hermana entrar con una sonrisa en su rostro, seguro venia a molestar

-Hola trina- ella me miro de arriba abajo- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- realmente lo estaba… no se a que se refería

-ohm… bueno es que estas horrible- solo vino a molestarme, que inmadura…

-Bueno… gracias por la observación y si solo venias para eso, ya te puedes retirar- le dije con cierto enojo…

-Vamos trina, fue solo una bromita- suspiró pesadamente y se sentó a mi lado

-Tori… voy salir a divertirme un poco, necesito que te retires- se lo dije molesta

-Claro, chau- solo asentí con la cabeza y le hice una señal para que se marchara

Cerró la puerta tras su salida, dejándome sola para terminar de alistarme…este sábado, estaba dispuesta a conseguirme un galán… bueno era SABADO de fiesta así que empecé a alistarme para ir a un bar con el cual había quedado con unas amigas…

Cat Pov

No sé qué me pasa este fin de semana, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos más de lo normal… Me vino a la mente ese abrazo con trina, la abrase no lo pude evitar, me encantan los abrazos, pero él abrazo de trina fue muy confortante, cálido…no sé porque pero extrañaba la compañía de trina, será mejor preguntarle a jade si quiere hacer algo… ¿Cómo… ir a buscar un unicornio? No, a Jadey no le gustan los unicornios…

-"Hola, Jadey ¿Quieres hacer algo?"- ojala no esté de malas y me responda…

-"Cat! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas Jadey, Mi nombre es Jade ¿Te quedo claro?"- Esa era Jadey… así era ella

-"Si pi… ¿Pero quieres hacer algo?"- ojala diga si

-"No puedo Cat lo siento… ya sabes mi padre…:/"

-"Bueno te comprendo… ¿pero no puedes hacer el intento?"- bueno tendré que pensar en otra persona pero quien…

-"Lo siento Cat enserio… Pero bueno el lunes nos vemos, te voy a ir a recoger así que… a las 7:30 en la puerta de tu casa o te irás caminando ok?"- vaya el lunes ella me llevara yay! Que divertido… No tendré que caminar…

-"Yay! Gracias Jade, Adiós"- ese fue el último mensaje ahora con quien podría salir… uhmm claro! Tori!

Le mande un mensaje a Tori y ella dijo que si podía ir a su casa que pediríamos pizza y veremos la película que yo quiera…

Bueno yo quería salir un rato… despejar mi mente u otra vez pensaría en el unicornio rosado, con alas, que habla….

Tori Pov

Estaba en mi sillón esperando a Cat me dijo que vendría… para ver película o algo así cat fue la persona que llego a sacarme del aburrimiento…sonó el timbre era cat

-Holis Tori!- cat como siempre saludando con esa alegría

-Holis Cat!- le devolví el saludo con el mismo entusiasmo

-Traje…- Pero fue interrumpida por el timbre

-Ups! Siento la interrupción Cat debe ser la pizza-

-Yay! Pizza!- empezó a dar pequeños brinquitos por toda mi sala

Después de recibir y pagar la pizza nos pusimos a ver una película romántica…

-Tori… Voy a salir, vuelvo más tarde- Vaya trina siempre pensando en diversión

-Claro…Pero no te metas en problemas- cada vez que salía siempre se metía en problemas

-Tori ¿Qué tipo de problemas puedo tener?- uf al parecer trina no recuerda aquel incidente en bar

FLASHBACK

-Hola?- eran las 3 de la mañana del sábado ¿Quién llama a esta hora?

-Señorita Victoria Vega?- era una voz gruesa

-Sí, ella habla-

-Soy Juan gerente de un bar y necesitamos que venga a recoger a la joven Trina Vega- ¿Qué habría hecho trina esta vez?

Me dio la dirección, tome taxi y me dirigí a esa dirección, lo que vi fue a trina mareado acosando a todo chico lindo de ahí…Me la lleve a casa en un taxi menos mal mis padres estaban de viaje si no adiós libertad de trina…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-No sé- le dije

-Ah y Tori… Por favor tal vez hoy no me tengas que esperar la noche es joven y yo también-eso fue tan de trina, pero sabia a que se refería… al parecer no ah notado a cat y ella no ha dicho nada

-No sé, Solo recordaba cuando te traje de aquel bar porque acosabas a todo chico que pasara por tu costado- Cat soltó una risita

-Cat?- Pregunto trina algo extrañada

-Holis Trina…- dijo cat

-Bueno que te vaya bien en tu búsqueda de galanes- Le dije en un tono casi en doble sentido, cuando dije eso cat me miro con una sonrisa, se que ella también lo había entendido

-Ay, No!- Su cara se puso seria en un instante

-¿Qué pasa cat?- Ella me miro y luego miro su celular

-Mira la hora Tori-me puso el celular muy cerca a la cara, vi la hora y efectivamente ya era tarde, no se puede ir sola

- Cat creo que debes de decirle a tu hermano que te venga a recoger está lloviendo a horrores afuera-le dije un poco preocupada

Trina Pov

Cuando baje a la sala ahí estaba Tori y me recordó el pequeño incidente de aquel bar, pero escuche una risita, era de Cat imposible no reconocerla…

-Cat?- Pregunte algo extrañada

-Holis Trina…- dijo cat

-Bueno que te vaya bien en tu búsqueda de galanes- Me dijo Tori en un tono casi en doble sentido, cuando dijo eso cat la miro con una sonrisa, se que ella también lo había entendido

-Ay, No!- Su cara se puso seria en un instante

-¿Qué pasa cat?- Ella miro a Tori y luego miro su celular

-Mira la hora Tori-le puso el celular muy cerca a la cara

- Cat creo que debes de decirle a tu hermano que te venga a recoger está lloviendo a horrores afuera-le dijo Tori un poco preocupada

-No creo que venga está en prisión- vaya hermano que tiene…- Bueno será mejor que me vaya o empezara a llover mas fuerte pronto- y empezó a caminar a la puerta pero la detuve del brazo no se podía ir sola…

-Entonces…Quédate- Dije ella me miro y yo la mire por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y luego ella aparto la miraba

-No he pedido permiso, gracias- dijo alegre

-Puedo llevarte ¿Si quieres?- me ofrecí

- No quiero malograr tu noche de conquista- dijo en un tono coqueto, quiñándome un ojo

-No malograras nada, te dejo de paso al bar- Me miro alegre

-Está bien, hasta luego Tori nos vemos el lunes- dijo dando unos encantadores saltitos

-Bueno vamos- le dije y nos fuimos a mi carro y vaya que si estaba lloviendo fuerte

Cat Pov

Vaya trina se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, estábamos cerca a mi casa y me pregunto

-¿Por qué no manejas tu carro?- Me pregunto algo divertida

- Pues ohm… yo… fue…que- Empecé a divagar palabras y ella me miro confundida

-¿Tu?- me miro interrogante…

-Pues mi carro está siendo investigado- Dije un poco triste

-Oh, vaya no tenía idea ¿Por qué?- dijo un poco seria

-Pues mi hermano llevo una maleta en mi auto, y encontraron un poco de sangre -después de eso ella no menciono nada era un silencio incomodo

Llegamos a mi casa

-Gracias por traerme a casa Trina-Le dije bajando del auto, dando pequeños brinquitos

-Cuando quieras-me dijo quiñándome un ojo, no pude evitar sonrojándome

Llegue a mi casa, me fui a mi cuarto me puse a mirar por la ventana la lluvia que caía rápido y fuerte… Me puse a pensar en y que debía sentirse solo cuando no estoy…

Jade Pov

Vi a mi alrededor y me encontraba fuera de casa de vega, cuando decidí irme era demasiado tarde ya había tocado y una sexy vega con unos pequeños shorts y un bivirí holgado me abrió la puerta de pronto me miro con preocupación…

-¿Qué te pasó Jade? Estas toda mojada- Vega y sus estúpidos comentarios obvios

-No me había dado cuenta vega ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o qué?- vi como ella frunció el ceño

-Claro, pero… ¿Qué quieres Jade?- No le podía decir que discutí con mi padre y que había terminado con Beck, lo de Beck no se lo diría o ella estaría tras el…

-Solo salí a caminar y empezó a llover me dirigí al lugar más cercano y… estoy aquí- Esa era? La mejor excusa que se había ocurrido? Ojala se la crea, yo creo que si, después de todo es la estúpida de vega no?

-uhmm…Bueno ¿Quieres un…- No la deje terminar, la interrumpí

-Un café negro con 2 de azúcar- Ella me miro con algo de molestia –Algo rápido Vega no tengo toda la noche- La verdad es que si…Pero no se lo diría

-Entonces hazlo tu, si tienes tanta prisa- Ah Vega tenía que ser la que me saque de mis casillas ah!

-No, no quiero ahora rápido-ella me miro con enfado pero se fue a prepararlo así era Vega tan buena con todo el mundo…

-¿Y entonces? - ¿Qué?

-¿Y entonces qué?- le pregunte con cierto enfado

-Me dirás ¿Por qué estás aquí?- ah tenía que ser Vega

-Eres estúpida o ¿Qué? Te lo acabo de decir- Enserio me divierte ver su cara molesta ante mi comentario y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa

-Jade! No me digas estúpida!- ah me estaba empezando a hartar pronto estallaría eso no sería bueno…

-Entonces no te lo busques- ella iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí, sería mejor volver a buscar a cat antes de explotar con Vega- Sabes ¿Qué? Ya perdí suficiente tiempo contigo adiós- y me dirigí a la puerta y me fui azotando la puerta fuerte

Camine bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a casa de cat… Cat era la única persona capaz de sacar cosas buenas de mí, me hacia entrar en razón y nos apoyábamos mutuamente… La quería como a una hermana menor ya que es tan inocente, algunos dicen que es tonta, pero no lo es CAT VALENTINE es la chica más tierna y amable que conozco… La protegería con mi vida si era necesario… llegue a casa de Cat la puerta estaba semi-abierta entre sigilosamente empuñando mis tijeras con ambas manos, cerrando la puerta lo más despacio posible…empecé a subir las escaleras sin hacer el mínimo posible…Cuando llegue al segundo piso no escuche nada, lo que era raro en casa de cat… Corrí lo más rápido que pude a su cuarto, abrí la puerta de golpe y ella se volteo asustada por el ruido…

-¿Jade? Me…asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estas tan empapada? ¿Pensé…- Bueno cat empezó a aturdirme con muchas preguntas eran demasiadas…

-Cat! Cállate!...-Mi voz empezó a quebrarse

No lo pude evitar me senté a un lado de cat la abrase ella correspondió rápidamente a mi abraso y comencé a llorar con ganas, y yo no lo pude evitar, llore hasta que nos quedamos dormidas, no sé ¿Quién se durmió primera?... Pero mi alarma sonó desperté vi la hora y eran las 10 de la mañana Cat también se despertó imitando el sonido de la alarma…

-Bip Bip- Dijo soltando una pequeña risita

-Lo siento ¿Te desperté? – Era una pregunta bien obvia pero…

-Si un poco, la verdad no importa- me dijo con su lindo tono de tiempo

-Ahora, Cat?- La llame y ella volteo a verme

-Si…Jadey?-Ah! Ella sabe que no me gusta que me diga Jadey

-Cat… te he dicho que no me digas Jadey!- solté con un poco de enojo, ella se encogió de hombros yo solo suspire-Ahora, sobre lo que paso ayer, no se lo puedes mencionar a nadie mucho menos a Vega!- Ella me miro algo extrañada

-Jade ¿Qué paso ahora? – Me pregunto preocupada

Bueno que les pareció el segundo capítulo? Bueno o tomatazo


	3. Chapter 3

Jade Pov

-Bip Bip- Dijo soltando una pequeña risita

-Lo siento ¿Te desperté? – Era una pregunta bien obvia pero…

-Si un poco, la verdad no importa- me dijo con su lindo tono de tiempo

-Ahora, Cat?- La llame y ella volteo a verme

-Si…Jadey?-Ah! Ella sabe que no me gusta que me diga Jadey

-Cat… te he dicho que no me digas Jadey!- solté con un poco de enojo, ella se encogió de hombros yo solo suspire-Ahora, sobre lo que paso ayer, no se lo puedes mencionar a nadie mucho menos a Vega!- Ella me miro algo extrañada

-Jade ¿Qué paso ahora? – Me pregunto preocupada

-… - Yo sabía, que le podía contar, pero no ahora

-Jade ¿Es algo malo? - Lo dijo con un poco de tristeza

-… - No le diría ahora, aunque preguntara mucho, pero se daría por vencida

-Jade…¿Acaso mataste a alguien?- Me miro asustada

-No! Cat! No digas estupideces -Ella dio un suspiro

-Entonces… ¿Qué paso Jadey?-Le di su jirafa morada de peluche, De pronto ella dio un pequeño brinquito de emoción

-Yay! Mi favorito- Esa era Cat, amaba los animales de peluche

-Si como sea- Cruzamos miradas y ella me sonreía

-Jade, cuéntame- Ella empezó a poner un puchero

-Cat, No quiero hablar ahora-Ella me miro por un segundo

-¿Por qué estabas llorando ayer?-Me dijo triste, ella me miraba buscando la respuesta en mis ojos

-Eso…Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Mi voz empezó a quebrarse, No lo pude evitar, La herida estaba fresca y aun dolía, Mis ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir

-¿Jadey? ¿Estás bien?- Ella me pregunto con bastante preocupación

-…- No podía aguantar más…

-Sabes que me lo puedes contar lo que sea-

FLASHBACK

Había terminado de enviarle un mensaje a Cat, cuando alguien irrumpe en mi habitación…

-Jade, Papá quiere que bajes a la sala-Era Adam mi hermano menor, lo quería más que a mi propio padre, siempre lo cuidaría

-Enano, No estoy de humor, Dile que… No estoy disponible- Yo no tenía ganas de hablar con mi padre, se que sería la típica charla, sobre dejar HA y ponerme a estudiar administración empresarial…

-Por favor Jade, Papá está molesto y si le digo eso…-Agacho la mirada y luego suspiro-Se va a desquitar conmigo- lo último, lo dijo mas como un susurro…

-Está bien, dile a William que hay bajo…- No quería que se desquitara con el enano por mi culpa…

-Ok, ah por cierto abajo esta… Rosemary-Genial! Ahora también ella… Que sigue que venga el presidente de los EEUU, no frieguen…

-Ah! Genial, esto no puede ser peor…- Lo único bueno de todo es que era mi último día en la casa de William, luego me ira con Adam, a casa de mi madre…

-Sera mejor que bajes rápido, así todo terminara más rápido- Mi hermano para sus 15 años, era muy maduro, ya que tuvo que madurar rápido por culpa de William…

-Está bien, ahora largo-Dicho esto bajo a la sala…

Me quede pensando en que pasaría esta vez, ¿me quitaría la moto? ¿Me sobornara, para dejar HA? ¿Me golpearía, como la última vez?, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos…

-Jadelyn August West! Baja en este instante- Era la voz de mi padre, el estaba molesto

-Dije que ya voy!-Ah! Ahora iniciaría la charla molesta…

Baje las escaleras y vi a mi padre sentado en el sillón grande junto con la tipa esa, mi hermano en el sillón mediano, y el único sillón disponible, era el pequeño enfrente de la parejita del asco…

-Puedes tomar asiento, Jade- Dijo la tipa esa, con una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro

-Prefiero estar de pie-Solté con molestia

-Jade! Obedece, ella se merece respeto- Ahora ella me puede dar órdenes, ah! Lo que faltaba…

Me senté pesadamente en el sillón, de brazos y piernas cruzadas, mostrando mi molestia de estar ahí…

-Y bien… ¿Qué quieres ahora?- le pregunte enfadada

-Jade tu sabes que vas a heredar la empresa y…- Ah, lo sabía la misma charla de siempre

-Para eso tienes a Adam, el se puede hacer cargo y…-No me dejo continuar…

-Jade por favor, tu hermano no se va a poder hacer cargo de toda la empresa míralo es…- No lo deje terminar, pues cuando dirigí la vista a mi hermano el bajo la cabeza ante el comentario de mi padre, pude ver como una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla…

-Ni se te ocurra seguir hablando de el de esa manera, eres un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada…-Era verdad nunca se da cuenta de nada o no le importa nada que no sean sus estúpidos negocios, mi hermano hace todo lo que puede para mantenerlo orgulloso y el solo no se da cuenta- Adam, Vete a tu cuarto, ahora!-El me obedeció y se encaminó a la escalera

-Adam! , Vuele aquí en este instante o te juro que…-Lo dijo enojado…

-Déjalo en paz, tu discusión en conmigo, a él no lo metas en esto- mi padre me miraba enfurecido yo voltee mi rosto a ver a Adam, el me miraba con tristeza yo solo le dedique una sonrisa de "no te preocupes todo estará bien" y el siguió su camino

-Ok, Jade ahora escúchame tu tienes el potencial para poder sacar adelante a la empresa y no voy a permitir que lo desperdicies en esa estúpida escuela-Sabia en donde terminaría todo esto

-Padre, mi sueño es ser una reconocida guionista y directora- ¿Acaso es tan difícil entender eso?

-No se puede vivir de sueños jade, Tú tienes un gran futuro al mando de la empresa familiar, y no como guionista de quinta…- Eso sí que me dolió, más aun porque él nunca fue a ninguna de las obras que escribí yo, el no sabía lo que yo era capaz de hacer y aun así insulta mi trabajo eso no se lo permitiría

-¿Quién te crees para decidir mi futuro? Mi futuro depende de mí ¿Tú que sabes que soy capaz de hacer o no? ¿Tú que sabes de futuro? Si todo lo mandaste al diablo cuando te metiste con esa perra…-todo eso lo dije muy molesta, Sentí como su mano se estrello contra mi mejilla y su rostro tomaba un tono rojo de la cólera…

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho para insultar así a Rosemary, Además soy tu padre y merezco respeto de tu parte…- ¿El estaba hablando enserio? ¿Respeto?

-Todo el respeto que tenia de mi parte lo perdiste al revolcarte con esta zorra-Esta vez fue Rosemary la que me abofeteó, como no quiere que le diga zorra, si se lo merece ella solía ser nuestra niñera, Hasta que la descubrieron revolcándose con mi padre…

-Cállate Jadelyn- Me tiro otra bofetada…

-Vete al diablo William- Tras decir esto, Salí de la casa de mi padre, azotando la puerta…

Camine sin rumbo por media hora, hasta que decidí ir con Beck

-Hola bebe, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me pregunto, con ese tono en su voz que él sabe que me encanta

-Hola Beck- Le dije secamente

-¿Te pasa algo?- Me pregunto preocupado

-No te importa- Esta vez el frunció el sueño

-¿Pues si has venido a buscarme, debe ser por algo, no crees?- Beck, no podía haber elegido mejor momento para pelear

-Beck, No quiero empezar una pelea…- Me interrumpió

-Jade! Pero si eres tú, la que viene de mal humor sin dar explicaciones!-Empezó a alzar la voz…

-Yo no le debo explicaciones a nadie, menos a ti Oliver…-El solo suspiro

-Está bien Jade, ¿Sabes?, ya me canse, ya no…- Pero lo interrumpí, Sabia que él quería terminar, era lo último que me faltaba…

-Olvídalo Oliver tu no me botas, yo te boto, esto se acabo, me largo-Le dije saliendo, me fui enojada a caminar bajo la lluvia…

- Jade!-Fue lo último que escuche a decir a Beck… antes de que yo desapareciera de su vista

No sabía a dónde ir, fui donde cat y no había nadie…Así que fui a la casa de Vega, ella siempre me escuchaba y me apoyaba, así sea yo la que estaba equivocada…Por eso fui donde vega, No tenia con quien más ir…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Vaya, Jadey siento mucho lo que paso…-Me dijo cat cuando le termine de contar todo lo ocurrido…Ella era la única con quien podía llorar sin ser juzgada…

-No importa Cat, Ya paso- Suspire calmando mi llanto- Ahora… ¿Dime, algo?-Ella me miro, bajo la mirada y suspiro

-¿Qué Jadey?-Pregunto feliz

-Haber Cat…Dime ¿Quién es Danny?-Ahora era el turno de cat, Tenia un novio secreto, pero accidentalmente los vi el viernes…

-Bueno pues, El es mí…un…Es Danny un chico súper encantador y lindo, muy atento conmigo, súper detallista, muy guapo y tiene coquitos…-ella se detuvo en su explicación, Muy bien me estaba quedando todo claro, Cat estaba enamorada, luego suspiro-Es el chico perfecto- Dijo cat sonrojándose y tirándose en la cama…

Cat Pov

Después de explicarle a Jade lo que pasaba con Danny, me quedo mirando como pensándolo, pero obviamente Jade no lo aceptaría así de fácil a Danny…

-Cat, creo que deberías presentármelo…- Cuando escuche eso me puse tensa, No lo pude evitar, Era Jade lo más probable es que si no le caía bien lo apuñalara con sus tijeras…

-Jade, creo que no-Ella alzo una ceja y me miro

-Cat, ¿Estás segura?- No lo estaba pero qué pensaría Jade de mí…

-Sí, Jade en no me haría daño-Jade seguía mirándome con una ceja alzada

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa

-Pues porque a mí me gusta Daniel y yo a él…-O eso es lo que yo creo…

-Vaya Cat, Pues hablemos de Danny…-Ah! Oh… Ahora Jade haría más preguntas de las que puedo responder…

-Jade… ¿Acaso no te tienes que ver a tu hermano?- Le pregunte con la esperanza de que cambie de tema

-Cat no me cambies de tema y ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano en todo esto?- Al parecer se olvido que dejo a su hermano con su padre

-Pues, lo dejaste solo en la casa de tu padre y…- Se paró de pronto y me dio un beso en la frente

-Oh! Claro lo había olvidado… Cat no hemos terminado esta conversación- tal vez no, pero por ahora me libraría de Jade

-Claro, Saluda a Adam de mi parte- Dicho esto ella salió de mi casa y se fue

Tori Pov

Estaba pensando en porque Jade había ido a mi casa ayer, al parecer estaba molesta ¿acaso habrá terminado con Beck? Que será lo que le pasa, o tal vez solo sea Jade y uno de sus ataques de ira

-Tori ¿Qué sabor quieres?- Me pregunto trina, Por un momento había olvidado que estaba en una cafetería con mis padres y trina…

-Vainilla con chispas de chocolate- trina me miro molesta y nos acercamos a la barra, pidió 2 de vainilla y chispas con chocolate, Claro había olvidado que ese era el helado favorito de trina

Mire a trina por un segundo y la vi ella tenía una cara terrible, ¿Quién no la tendría, después de tomar como ella lo hizo?

-Trina ¿Estás bien?- Ella me miro por un segundo, antes de responder

-Si Tori ¿porque lo preguntas?- Me miro extrañada

-Porque ayer…-Pero una señorita nos interrumpió entregando nuestros helados-Gracias- Mire a la chica, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no pude evitar sonrojarme, cuando vi su gafete decía "Emily", después de eso la chica desapareció entrando a la cocina…

-Tori ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?-Por un segundo me olvide de todo

-Nada, solo que a la próxima cuando tomes no manejes- Le dije molesta

-Ay Tori, si ya te dije que yo maneje, fue Santi-Lo dijo con una sonrisa de boba, vaya al parecer trina tenía una nueva victima

Trina Pov

-Claro, Santino- Lo dijo en tono de burla

-Se llama Santiago y es el chico mas encantador que puedes haber conocido…- Pero ella me interrumpió

-Divino, guapo y que tiene buen cuerpo- Vaya lo describió perfectamente

-Si Tori, hasta pareciera que lo conoces- Le dije en un tono burlón

FLASHBACK

Yo estaba en la barra de tragos sola, ya que la mayoría de mis amigos se fueron temprano, estaba bebiendo un trago, cuando de pronto alguien se sienta a mi costado…

-Que feo esta el clima ¿No crees?-Cuando voltee a ver quién era, casi caigo de la silla de no ser por el joven que me abrazo, cuando alce la vista vi a un chico súper guapo, el estaba sonriéndome

-¿Estás bien?- Me pregunto con algo de preocupación

-sí, mejor que nunca- Respondí sin pensarlo

-Vaya no parece- sonreí bobamente, ya que a esa hora estaba mareada

-Sí, lo sé, estoy un poco pasada de copas-El solo sonrió, ante aquel comentario

-Amigo-Llamo al barman- Me das 2 botellas de agua mineral, heladas por favor

-Claro, aquí las tiene joven- Y el barman le entrego las 2 botellas de agua

Estuvimos conversando por un buen rato, cuando se hizo tarde y me tenía que ir el se ofreció a llevarme y yo me negué, y él me dijo que no me dejaría conducir en ese estado, manejo hasta mi casa y luego de intercambiar números, tomo un taxi y se fue…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Si trina pero creo que te estás ilusionando muy rápido y…- ¿Por qué no podía dejarme ser feliz?

-Tori, deja de meterte en mi vida, ya estoy grande y se cuidarme sola ¿Si?- Ella me miro por un segundo

-Vale, está bien trina- Luego nos dirigimos a casa, mis padres se fueron en su auto, yo y Tori nos fuimos en mío

Todo el camino de regreso a casa fue tranquilo y callado, cuando empezó a sonar un celular

-Tori, apaga esa maldita cosa-Era un ruido escandaloso

-Ten trina, contesta, es el tuyo-Me había olvidado que puse ese sonido…

-Oh! Lo siento Tori lo olvide- A veces puedo ser tan despistada

-No te preocup…- Ah! Era Santiago me estaba llamando justo ahora, y no era un sueño, así que la hice callar a Tori

-SCH! Calla Tori! Es Santiago- Ella solo rodo los ojos- Hola Santiago

Tori Pov

No puedo creer que me mandó a callar, por Santiago…

-Hola Santiago…Claro…No, no estoy haciendo nada importante…Si, si conozco ese lugar…Claro me parece estupendo… Claro voy para allá- ¿Qué? ¿Pero supongo que primero tiene que llevarme a casa, no?

Estaciono el auto

-Bueno, Tori aquí te bajas- No podía creer lo que escuchaba


	4. Chapter 4

Tori Pov

No puedo creer que me mandó a callar, por Santiago…

-Hola Santiago…Claro…No, no estoy haciendo nada importante…Si, si conozco ese lugar…Claro me parece estupendo… Claro voy para allá- ¿Qué? ¿Pero supongo que primero tiene que llevarme a casa, no?

Estaciono el auto

-Bueno, Tori aquí te bajas- No podía creer lo que escuchaba

-¿Qué? Pero falta mucho para llegar a casa- Ella me miro suplicante y cuando vio que no me movía se molesto

-Tori, Bájate del auto ahora- Dicho eso, se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se abalanzo sobre mí, lo único que quedaba era quitarme el cinturón y bajarme del auto

-Bien, pero al menos dame para el tax…-No me dejo terminar

-Adiós, Tori-Dijo poniendo el auto en marcha

No lo podía creer, tener que caminar hasta mi casa, tal vez podría volver a esa cafetería por otro helado, después de todo era un camino largo…

Llegue a la cafetería y me atendió la misma chica de antes…

-Buenas tardes, ¿En que la puedo ayudar?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿Me puedes traer, un café helado por favor?- Le devolví la sonrisa

-Claro en un momento- se dirigió a la cocina, le entrego la orden a la encarga y regreso-Bueno y dime ¿Qué te trae de nuevo por aquí?- me pregunto

-Larga historia veras…- Mire de nuevo su gafete "Emily", ella me miro

-Lo siento, Soy Emily Roberts - Me dijo extendiendo su mano

-Tori Vega, Es un placer- Le respondí tomando su mano

-Bueno Tori ¿Cuál es esa larga historia?-Me pregunto sonriendo

-Pues, veras no te quiero interrumpir en el trabajo Emily- Ella me sonrío

-Acaba de terminar mi turno justo ahora, eres mi ultima clienta el día de hoy- Yo solo le sonreí , dicho eso se dio media vuelta, se quito el mandil, se dirigió a la cocina y salió con 2 cafés en la manos- Toma tu café- lo cogí

-¿Cuánto es?- Le pregunte buscando dinero en mi cartera

-La casa invita- me dijo sonriente

-No, no sería justo- Ella me miro confundida

-¿Justo?- Me pregunto

-Sí, es que posiblemente ya no te vea y no te podre devolver el favor-Luego su expresión cambio a alegre

-Pues dame tu teléfono, para que sea justo-No entendía muy bien lo que quiso decir

-¿Para qué?- La mire confundida

-Solo dámelo- La mire un segundo y se lo di, lo tomo y lo reviso-Toma- me lo devolvió

-¿Para qué querías mi teléfono?- Ella me miro divertida

-Ese es mi número a la próxima tu me invitas el café ¿De acuerdo?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza-Bueno me tengo que ir ¿Te veo luego?-

-Claro! Y gracias!- después de eso ella solo desapareció de mi vista

Ahora que haría, solo me quedaba caminar hasta mi casa, por suerte la casa de André estaba cerca de aquí podría aprovechar en visitarlo, estaba caminando a casa de André, cuando de pronto escuche una voz conocida…

-Acaso no tienes ojos idiota-Era Jade y se escuchaba bastante enojada, volteé hacia donde se escuchaba su voz…

Vi a una Jade molesta, poniéndose de pie y aun joven tratando de ayudarla

-Yo…yo lo siento, déjame ayudarte- El joven le tendió la mano y ella simplemente lo rechazo

El joven retrocedió un poco al ver como jade se puso de pie, a encararlo, vi como buscaba sus tijeras entre sus ropas, y vi que las iba a sacar, no pude evitar tener miedo por aquel joven, tenía que hacer algo…

-Jade!- Grite cruzando la pista, para llegar a la otra acera donde se encontraban Jade y aquel joven… Pero no me di cuenta del auto

-VEGA!- Fue lo último que escuche, antes de que todo se vuelva negro…

Jade Pov

Había ido a la casa de mi padre, para buscar a mi hermano, pero no había nadie, eso quiere decir que Adam esta con mi madre, estaba caminando a casa de mi madre, cuando un idiota choco conmigo y me tiro café encima, estaba a punto de hacerle daño, cuando escuche que alguien me llamo, volteé a ver quién era…

-VEGA!- Grite desesperada, sentí mi corazón latir a mil por hora, salí corriendo hacia ella, al ver como un auto paraba en seco dándole un fuerte golpe, provocando que rodara sobre el auto y que cayera inconsciente al piso…

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia ella, cuando llegue estaba inconsciente, se veía tan frágil…

-Estúpida Vega!-Le sacudí el rostro con la esperanza de que reaccionara pero nada, la gente se acercaba y solo se quedaba ahí parada-Llamen a una ambulancia o algo!, no se queden parados como inútiles…-De pronto de escuchaba la voz de alguien abrirse paso entre la gente

-Por dios ¿Qué paso?- Me pregunto la chica de cabello castaño, con un café en la mano

-Y eso a ti que te import…- Ella me interrumpió

-Está perdiendo mucha sangre-Dijo preocupada sacándose su chaqueta y presionándola sobre la cabeza de Tori-¿Ya llamaron a una ambulancia?-

-Sí, Dice que estarán aquí en unos 15 minutos- Dijo un señor entre toda la gente

-15 minutos con este tráfico, es media hora- Después me miro-Ayúdame a levantarla- Me lo dijo como una orden…

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué deveri….- Le respondí, a mí nadie me manda… pero fui interrumpida por ella

-Por favor, es urgente ¿No ves?-Me dijo angustiada, Tenía razón pero, yo soy Jade West y nadie me da órdenes…

-Como sea- Le respondí de mala gana…

La ayude a cargar a Tori y me llevo hasta su auto, Vaya que un bonito auto, la metimos dentro, y nos dirigimos al hospital, la chica empezó a conducir como loca…

-Presiona la chaqueta contra la herida de Tori, para parar la hemorragia- Bufe molesta y hice lo que me pidió, pero acaso, escuche bien, la llamo ¿Tori?

-¿Conoces a Vega?- Le pregunte, ella me miro extrañada

-Sí, es una amiga ¿Por qué? ¿Y tú?-No creí que la conociera, Vega nunca la había mencionado antes

-Vamos a la misma escue…- Ella me sonrió y interrumpió

-Ah, entonces vosotras dos, ¿Son amigas?-Fruncí en ceño, Vega y yo no éramos amigas, Yo la odiaba y ella a mi…era todo

-Dije que vamos a la misma escuela, no que somos amigas- Ella me miro de nuevo confundida, pero mantuvo en silencio, Cosa que le agradezco

Luego de unos 5 minutos llegamos al hospital, la pasaron a sala de operaciones

-Soy Emily Roberts, mucho gusto-Me dijo sonriente, luego tomo asiento en la sala de espera…Roberts ¿Dónde había escuchado ese apellido antes?

-JadeWest- Le dije seria, sentándome en una silla, quedando al frente de ella, yo estaba molesta y triste sobre lo ocurrido (Molesta porque alguien más le provoco un accidente a Vega y triste porque quería haber sido yo la que lo provocara)…pero acaso ¿alguien más sabia?, no lo creo le avisare a cat y que de paso me traiga otra camisa este estaba manchado con café y algo de sangre de Vega…

Llame a Cat pero no respondía… llame a André y tampoco respondía, decidí volver a llamar a cat…una, dos, tres veces…

-Holis Jadey- Me contesto muy feliz…

-Cat!- La reproche por llamarme Jadey…-

-Lo sient…- La interrumpí, necesitaba que ella venga de inmediato, esta camisa esta pegajosa…

-Cat, Tori tuvo un accidente y necesito que me traigas una camisa nueva al hospital, Ahora- Y dicho esto colgué sin darle tiempo de responder…

Después de unos 10 minutos llego Cat al hospital, se acerco corriendo a mi…

-Jade ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué le paso a Tori? ¿Eso es sangre?-Me preguntó nerviosa y empezó a llenarme de preguntas…

-Cat tranquilízate yo…- Me interrumpió antes de que pudiera explicarle lo que paso

-¿Tranquilizarme? Como me pides que me tranquilice si…-La agarre de los hombros y ella se tranquilizo un poco- Jade ¿Acaso mataste a Tori?- Me pregunto con tristeza, luego de ver mi camisa…

-Ya quisiera eso Cat- Le dije soltándola, me miro con cara de preocupación- Ahora, acompáñame al baño- Ella asintió con la cabeza y me siguió-Cat, ¿Trajiste la camisa que te pedí?- Ella asintió con la cabeza y me dio la camisa…

Me cambie la camisa y luego salimos del baño, durante el camino le explique lo ocurrido, Cat solo me miraba atenta, luego se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegamos a la sala de espera…

-Vaya Jadey- Dijo mirándome y suspiro un poco aliviada-Por un momento pensé que habías matado a Tori- Dijo soltando una risita

-No tengo tanta suerte Cat- Le dije sonriendo, ella guardo silencio, luego miró a la castaña

-Holis, soy Cat!- Dijo sonriendo dirigiéndose a la castaña, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa

-Hola, Soy Emily Roberts, mucho gusto- Le dijo estirándole la mano, y Cat agarro su mano

-El gusto es mío- Respondió Cat sentándose a su lado

Estuvimos esperando a que nos dieran información de Vega… luego de un buen rato, se acerco un doctor…

-¿Familiares o amigos de victoria vega?-Dijo el doctor acercándose a la sala de espera

-Yo… yo soy…soy su prima- Dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie…

-Bueno la señorita Victoria Vega, sufrió un cuadro post-traumático leve, perdió mucha sangre, ay que esperar hasta que se estabilice y puedan darle de alta- Dijo todo muy serio, volteé a ver Emily tenía una cara de preocupación

-¿Pero se pondrá bien?- Preguntó Cat

-Claro, pero deberá tener cuidados especiales por un mes- Le respondió el doctor, dedicándole una sonrisa

-¿Puede recibir visitas?- preguntó Emily

-Sí, Pero tendrán que ser breves- Dicho esto el doctor se fue…

Entramos a ver a Vega, tenía la cabeza vendada y estaba conectada a un aparato respiratorio, si que se veía mal, No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa al verla en ese estado, Cat lo noto y me golpeo el brazo, Emily no había dicho nada desde que estábamos ahí, solo estaba mirando a Vega en silencio…

-Jade, me podrías llevar a mi casa- Mire la hora, vaya ya era tarde…

-Que mas da camina- Le dije a Cat, ella me siguió hasta que pare en seco, hice ella chocara conmigo

-Jade, ¿Qué pasa?- Me pregunto preocupada

-Nada Cat, recordé que no tengo mi auto- Le dije, ella me miro divertida-¿Qué?

-Nada-La mire con una ceja alzada- ¿Compartimos un taxi?- No era mala idea

-Como sea, apúrate- Le dije caminando a la salida, pero antes de salir mire a la castaña-Verdad, Emily avísale a trina- Ella me miro confundida- Su hermana-

-Está bien, pero… no tengo su número- Yo le sonreí

-No es mi problema ¿Cat nos vamos?- Ella frunció el ceño

-Yay! Adiós Emily- Ella solo le hizo una señal de despedida y volvió a mirar a Vega

Cat y yo tomamos un taxi primero iremos a su casa, luego me iré a la casa de mi madre…

Tori Pov

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, empecé a ver a mí alrededor, no sabía en donde estaba

-¿Dónde estoy?-Susurre para mí misma, levantándome lentamente de la camilla, ¿Camilla?, acaso estoy en un…

-Es un hospital-Me respondieron, era una voz que me resultaba conocida, mire a la persona que me había respondido

-¿Emily?- No la reconocía muy bien, todo estaba oscuro

-Qué bueno que despertaste Tori- Me dijo acercándose a la camilla

-¿Qué me paso?- Pregunte lo último que recuerdo fue que cruce la pista para…

-Te atropellaron Tori- Me dijo un poco triste –Después te traje al hospital con ayuda de Jade-

-¿Jade estuvo aquí?- Pregunte sorprendida, no lo pude evitar cuando dijo que Jade estuvo aquí mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, Vaya ahora ella tendría una razón más para molestarme, genial

-Sí, también una chica pelirroja- Me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Cat?- Era obvio que era Cat

-Sí, si ella-Me miro un momento- Tori, dame tu teléfono un momento- Le di mi teléfono

Ella marco un número y espero a que contestaran

-Hola… ¿trina?... No, no soy Tori, soy una amiga de Tori… Si es algo importante… Necesito que vengas al hospital a firmar unos papeles… Si, si ella está bien… ok, bueno hasta luego- Al parecer trina era la última en enterarse- Toma- Me devolvió mi teléfono- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, bien creo, me duele un poco la cabeza- Ella me miro con cara de preocupación, yo solo le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa

-Que bueno, Ojala te den de alta pronto, pero estarás con descanso medico por una semana, estarás en casa, yo te cuidare y me asegurare de que cumplas con todo lo que dijo el d…- Pero fue interrumpida

-Eso sería excelente, puedes ir a nuestra casa cuando quieras- Cuando vi hacia la puerta y ahí estaba trina, me sonrió, se acerco a mí-Vaya Tori te dejo sola un par de horas y mira lo que te pasa ¿No sabes cuidarte sola verdad?-Me dijo divertida, la mire molesta-Bueno ahora te harán un chequeo a ver si ya te puedes ir a casa- Luego de eso me dio un beso en la frente y luego se paro

Luego ella y Emily se fueron, entro un doctor, me dio una receta y me dijo que tenía que seguir las indicaciones, si quería recuperarme pronto, Luego de que me dieron de alta, mis padres castigaron a Trina por irresponsable, Emily como lo dijo fue a mi casa toda la semana, André iba de vez en cuando a saludarme, después volví a la escuela y todo estaba normal, a acepción de algunos comentarios sarcásticos de Jade y Rex

Paso un mes, Por fin dejaría de tomar esos asquerosos medicamentos, Y a trina aun le quedaba un mes de castigo, No la dejaban salir y eso para trina es el fin del mundo

Trina Pov

Ya había pasado un mes desde el accidente de Tori y aun me quedaba un mes de castigo, Santiago me había invitado a un nuevo club que habían abierto en la ciudad, tenía que pensar en algo para poder salir con Santiago, Todo era culpa de Tori… Claro Tori! Como no lo pensé antes, baje a la sala y la vi sentada en el sillón viendo televisión

-Tori, ¿Quieres salir este sábado?-Me miro confundida ya que nunca le digo para salir

-Pero estas castigada trina-Rodeé los ojos

-Pero si tú vas, me dejaran ir- La mire suplicante para que acepté,

-Está bien, ¿Pero qué le dirás a nuestros padres?- Lo pensé por un segundo

-Le diremos que saldremos a celebrar tu recuperación- Ella suspiro

-Está bien, ¿Puedo decirle a mis amigos?- No me incomoda

-Claro, como quieras- Le dije subiendo a mi cuarto

Después de eso, le dijimos a nuestros padres y nos dieron permiso pero que igual seguía castiga, entonces ahora sé que si quiero salir tengo que salir con Tori…

Cat Pov

Tori nos invito el sábado a Danny y a mí a un nuevo club que habían abierto en la cuidad, Danny y yo estamos saliendo a escondidas, después de lo del beso con Tori, Jade le quiere clavar sus tijeras, yo le di una segunda oportunidad, Tori es la única que lo sabe, Ella me reconcilio con él, me explico que el beso era para confirmar si aun sentía algo por él, porque se sentía confundida, pero me dijo que no siente nada por él, ella me dijo quien le gustaba realmente, paso un tiempo pero le di una segunda oportunidad.

Desde ahí salimos a escondidas, por miedo a Jade, pero mañana se lo diría a Jade, se que ella comprenderá o eso espero

-"Danny, ¿Quieres salir mañana?"-


	5. Chapter 5

Cat Pov

-"Danny, ¿Quieres salir mañana?"- Le envíe un mensaje preguntándole si quería salir mañana sábado para ir al club

-"Lo siento bebe, Quisiera salir contigo el sábado pero no puedo tuve un inconveniente familiar, pero te quiero y lo sabes"- El siempre tan lindo y tan tierno, como un bebe panda…

-"Esta bien te comprendo, también te quiero"- Vaya Danny no podría ir, pero lo comprendo

-"Descansa, que tengas una linda noche bebe"-

-"Igual tu bebe, te quiero mucho, Mr. Purple te manda un saludo de buenas noches"-Fue el último mensaje que intercambiamos debido a que alguien toco el timbre…

Deje en celular en mi cama, baje a la sala, camine hacia la puerta, vi a Jade entrando, me había olvidado que invite a dormir a Jade

-Holis Jadey-Corrí hacia ella y la abrase- Creí que no vendrías

-Ya Cat suéltame-Ella me cogió de los brazos- Sabes que no me gustan los abrazos-

Jade Pov

Llegue a casa de Cat y ella me recibió con un fuerte abrazo

- Jadey sube tus cosas a mi cuarto mientras pido pizza- Bufe molesta, Cat sabe que no me gusta que me den ordenes

-Lo hare porque quiero, no porque tu lo dices- Me dirigí a la habitación de cat, tenía muchos detalles rosas y morados para mi gusto, Deje mis cosas en el piso, me senté en la cama de Cat, Su celular sonó le había llegado un mensaje

-"Gracias bebe, también mándale mis saludos a Mr. Purple, también te quiero mucho"-No podía creer lo que acababa de leer, era un mensaje de Danny, el mismo Danny que traiciono a Cat con la estúpida de Vega, Cat me debe una buena explicación sobre todo esto

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a donde estaba Cat, estaba molesta

-CAT!-Grite molesta y ella salió de la cocina

-¿Si Jadey?-Me pregunto un poco temerosa

-Cat! , ¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto?!- Le grite, ella se encogió de hombros

-¿Qué cosa, Jadey?-Pregunto sin dirigirme la mirada

-Cat, ¿Estas volviendo a salir con Danny?- Ella miro un por momento y luego bajo la mirado-Cat! Cinco…- Ella no es buena bajo presión

-Jadey no cuentes…- A ella no le gusta a que yo cuente

-Cuatro…- Ella me iba a decir sí o si

-Pues yo… te…pero…- No se le entendía nada

-Tres- Ahora aquí viene su Yay!

-Yay! Mi favorito- Dijo feliz aplaudiendo

-Dos…-Dejo de aplaudir y bajo la mirada

-Sabias que Mr. Purple se siente solo y…-Quería cambiar de tema pero no se lo permitiría

-Uno…- Ella me miro por un momento y suspiro

-Veras Jadey si estamos volviendo a salir…- Yo la interrumpí

-Cat! ¿Cómo puedes volver a salir con el después de lo que te hizo?- Él la lastimo demasiado, la traiciono con la estúpida de Vega, No permitiría que la vuelva a lastimar de esa manera

-Jadey el es bueno, yo lo quiero mucho y el a mí, por eso le di una segunda oportunidad- No sé que me molestaba más que ella vuelva a salir con Danny o que me lo haiga ocultado

-¿Cat, porque no me lo dijiste?- Ella me miro a los ojos, sus ojos se cristalizaron

-Lo siento Jadey, creí que si te decía, le ibas hacer daño- Era del todo cierto, me acerque a ella y la abrace

-No te preocupes Cat, es verdad le hubiera hecho daño, pero si tu lo quieres creo que puedo hacer una excepción, solo quiero verte feliz, pero prométeme algo- Nos dejamos de abrazar y ella me miro con duda

-¿Qué cosa?- Me pregunto con un poco de duda pero sonriendo

-Que si te vuelve a lastimar me dejaras darle su merecido ¿Trato hecho?-Ella me dedico una media sonrisa

-Trato Hecho- Me abrazo, yo recibí el abrazo- Gracias- Murmuro antes de separar el abrazo

Después de ver una película y comer pizza, nos fuimos al cuarto de Cat, a alistarnos para ir a dormir…

-Jade, ¿Puedes cambiarte en el baño si quieres?-Me dijo Cat mientras busca su pijama

-Claro- Le dije entrando al baño me cambie y salí del baño, Cat estaba preparando la cama

-¿Jade iras con Beck a lo de mañana?- Me pregunto Cat, con una sonrisa picara

FLASHBACK

Estaba caminando hacia mi casillero, cuando alguien me tomo del brazo y me empezó a jalar al cuarto del conserje

-¿Qué quieres Oliver?- Le pregunte molesta

-Pues veras Jade, el otro día que te fuiste molesta…- Lo interrumpí

-Beck ya todo está dicho y hecho- Le dije secamente

-Jade no quiero pelear contigo, el otro día no me dejaste terminar de hablar, yo te quería decir que estaba cansado de la discusión sin sentido y que mejor cambiemos de tema- Vaya, yo pensé que él quería romper

-Está bien Beck, yo exagere las cosas, no estaba de humor- Le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa, se acerco a mi

-Entonces ¿Tu y yo…- Lo interrumpí cerrando el espacio que separaba nuestros labios, el respondió gustoso el beso, luego de un rato los separamos

-¿Te quedo claro?- Le dije sonriéndole, el se acerco a mi

-No me quedo muy claro- Me dijo antes de besarme, le respondí el beso encantada, después de un rato nos separamos por falta de aire

Luego de salir del armario del conserje, nos dirigimos a la clase de Sikowitz

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Si, ya que desde que regresamos no hemos salido mucho- Le sonreí a Cat y ella me devolvió la sonrisa

Luego de conversar un rato sobre cualquier cosa, nos quedamos dormidas, al día siguiente nos levantamos tarde, pase toda la tarde con Cat, luego cogí mi moto para irme a la casa de mi madre para alistarme para más tarde, pare en un semáforo en rojo y avance abriéndome paso entre los autos (es un ventaja de tener motocicleta), vi adelante mío un auto que se me hacia familiar, claro era el auto de Emily, cuando pase a su lado vi a Vega sentada en el asiento del copiloto, seguí mi camino de largo, hasta llegar a la casa de mi madre, me aliste, espere a Beck para luego pasar por Cat e irnos al club a reunirnos con los demás.

Cat Pov

Había terminado de alistarme, estaba esperando a que Beck y Jade vinieran a recogerme, Tocaron el timbre, Sabia que eran ellos

-Hola Cat- Me saludo Beck

-Hola Cat- Me saludo Jade

-Holis chicos- Subí al auto de Beck, después pasamos por un café para lo 3

Nos dirigíamos al Club y cuando Beck buscaba lugar de estacionamiento me pareció ver el auto de Danny, aunque es imposible ya que tenia inconvenientes familiares, llegamos a la entrada con los demás fuimos los últimos en llegar, estaban André, Robbie, Tori, Emily, Trina y el novio de trina creo que se llama Santiago, después entramos todos al club, los primeros en irse a bailar fueron Trina y Santiago, luego Beck y Jade, después Robbie y André que sacaron a bailar a 2 chicas que habían conocido, a Emily un chico guapo la saco a bailar, después yo jale a Tori a bailar, estuvimos bailando por un buen rato hasta que nos cansamos

-Cat, Cat, ya me canse, ¿Podemos ir a tomar algo?- Me dijo Tori cansada, yo también lo estaba no eran tan mala idea

-Claro Tori, Vamos a la barra- Le dije jalándola hasta la barra, Pedimos 2 piñas coladas- ¿Y ya pensaste en lo que te dije?

-Uh… ¿En qué Cat?-Me pregunto confundida, yo rodeé los ojos

-Tori sobre decirle a ya sabes quién lo que sientes por…-Pero me interrumpió

-No Cat es una locura ya te lo dije, no le diré nada, además… -Bajo la cabeza triste-No tengo oportunidad con ya sabes quién-Dijo muy triste, yo sabía que ese tema ponía muy triste a Tori-Además me odia, no quiero hablar hoy del tema Cat ¿Nos vamos con los demas?-Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y fuimos a una zona con puros sillones, ahí estaban todos riendo incluso Jade

-Chicos-Salude

- Oigan, ¿Donde estaban?- pregunto André

-En la barra- Respondió Tori sonriendo

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando de todo, nos reíamos de cualquier cosa, Después Jade se fue al baño la mayoría se fue a bailar, yo me fui al bar y me pareció ver a Danny a sí que me acerque

-¿Danny?- Pregunte confundida

-¿Cat?- Pregunto el extraño y sorprendido

-¿Qué haces aquí pensé que no ibas a salir?- Pregunte confundida

-Pues bebe a decir verdad vine a buscarte y…- Fue interrumpido por una chica que vino y lo abrazo por la espalda, besándole el cuello

- Ya volví amor- La chica me miró de arriba-abajo y solo quede en shock- Vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?-

-Cat, puedo explicarlo bebe- Me dijo poniéndose de pie, yo solo le tire una cachetada, me aleje de ahí corriendo

-Cat, Cat- Me llamaba Danny corriendo detrás de mí

Estaba corriendo por todo el lugar hasta que llegue a la calle

-Cat, Cat déjame explicarte- Decía Danny mientras salía del club y me agarraba de la muñeca

-Déjame, Danny solo vete- Le dije molesta, Pero su agarre se hizo más fuerte-Me estas lastimando, Déjame

-No oíste idiota, Déjala- Era Jade

Jade Pov

Vi a Cat saliendo corriendo del club, salí tras ella y la vi con Danny, Cat tenía le pedía que dejara, el no hizo caso

-No oíste idiota, Déjala- Le dije molesta, Cat me miró

-Tú no te metas- Dijo volteando a mirarme, sin más que pensar le tire un puñete-Pero que te pasa- Bingo, le había caído en la nariz, el golpe hizo que dejara a cat

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó Beck serio, se le veía tan sexy

-¿Cat estas bien?- Preguntó Robbie acercándose a Cat

-¿Jade que pasó?- Preguntó Vega

-Pues verán…- Iba a hablar pero una chica salió gritando

-Danny amor, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto la chica acercándose a él, volteé a ver a Cat y vi como una lagrima recorría su mejilla

-Cat, Lo siento de verdad pero yo…- Dijo el acercándose a cat, yo me interpuse y lo amenacé con mis tijeras

-Sí realmente aprecias tu vida, Déjala en paz- Le dije poniéndole mis tijeras en el cuello, pero Beck me detuvo rápidamente

-Jade tranquila, no vale la pena- Me dijo cogiéndome de los hombros y solo bufe molesta

Danny volvió a entrar al club con esa chica, conocía a Cat no lloraría frente a todos, después de eso cada quien se fue a su casa, André se fue con Tori y Robbie, Cat y yo nos fuimos con Beck y trina pues a quien le importa, esa noche me quede con Cat, Lloró toda la noche y estuvo decaída los siguientes días, pero después de 2 semanas volvió a ser la misma de antes, Ya habían pasado 2 meses, todo seguía normal, Emily se reunía seguido con nosotros y me caía, Sorprendentemente increíble pero cierto Trina seguía con el chico eso, la verdad es que desde que trina estaba con ese chico se había vuelto menos odiosa.

Tori Pov

Me levanto el sonido de mi alarma, me cambie, baje a desayunar, me tendría que ir caminando ya que trina como de costumbre se había ido sin mí, estaba camino a H.A, de pronto vi un auto que conocía muy bien

-Vega, ¿Necesitas un aventón?- Era Jade, era mi imaginación o Jade se estaba ofreciendo a llevarme

-Pues veras, si- Dije acercándome al auto

-Qué pena- Dijo y aceleró

Ah… tenía que ser Jade, siempre colmándome la paciencia de pronto escuche que alguien me llamaba

-¿Tori, te llevo?- Era Emily, siempre aparecía cuando más la necesitaba, no como Jade

-Sí, gracias- Subí al auto y me llevo a HA

-Tori, te recojo a tu salida- Dijo eso y se fue sin dejarme responder, camine hasta mi casillero, para sacar un par de libros y dirigirme a mi primera clase

-Holis Tori-Cat me saludo con la misma alegría de antes, al parecer ya había superado a Danny

Hola Tori- Me saludo Robbie

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hay?- Pregunte con una sonrisa

-Hoy Jadey nos trajo a la escuela-Dijo Cat soltando una risita

-Sí, fue muy raro- Dijo Robbie

-A mi me trajo Emily- Sonó la campana y nos dirigimos todos a clase de Sikowitz, Estaban todos menos Jade

Sikowitz llego tarde como siempre, y empezó su clase como siempre hablando locuras, hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió, todos volteamos a ver quién era

-Vaya Jade nos honras con tu presencia el día de hoy- Dijo Sikowitz sin dejar de escribir y luego voltio a verla, traída unas gafas oscuras- Jade conoces las reglas sácate los lentes-Ella Bufo molesta pero hizo caso, se quito los lentes y pude ver que tenia la mejilla marcada

-Que tanto me ven, ¿Nunca han visto una chica o qué?- Todos rápidamente volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, la clase estaba por terminar

-Muy bien clase, esta vez le dejare un trabajo grupal-Dijo Sikowitz


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por todos los que me leen

VicTORIus ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan

No los molesto mas y lean

Tori Pov

-Muy bien clase, esta vez le dejare un trabajo grupal-Dijo Sikowitz, Se escucho un bullicio enorme

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?- pregunté

-Sera sobre presentar un guión y haremos una obra con el mejor guion- Todos se estaban quejando- Bien, bien niñitas lloronas será en parejas- Todo el mundo empezó a juntarse en parejas- Yo elegiré las parejas, tomen un papelito de esta bolsa, a los que les toque el mismo número serán pareja- Todos sacaron un papelito y se estaban agrupando de 2, cuando llego mi turno ya que me habían dejado para el ultimo, Sikowitz cerró la bolsa

-Sikowitz, es mi turno- Le dije reclamándole

-Tori, eres la ultima todos tienen pareja excepto una, esa persona será tu pareja- Volteé a ver quien no tenia pareja, André estaba con Robbie, Cat estaba con Beck y la única que no tenia pareja era Jade, genial…

-Sikowitz, esto debe ser una broma- Le dije él iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpieron

-Sikowitz, esto debe ser una broma- Me remedo Jade

-Que yo no hablo así, Jade- Le dije molesta, ella iba a responder algo pero Sikowitz la interrumpió

-Basta Jade, será mejor que trates mejor a tu pareja- Le dijo a Jade, ella lo miró molesta

-¡¿Espera que?!- Preguntó exaltada, pero justo sonó la campana y el salió por la ventana-¡Sikowitz!-Grito Jade muy molesta, luego cogió su mochila y salió molesta del salón, las clases pasaron normales, al fin llego la hora del almuerzo

-Hola chicos- Salude sentándome en la mesa, Pero cuando me senté en la mesa Jade se paró de la mesa, cogió su mochila y se fue-¿Dije algo malo?- Pregunte confundida

-Bueno es Jade siendo Jade- Dijo André divertido

-Está molesta, porque Sikowitz se negó a cambiarle su pareja para el trabajo- Dijo cat riendo

-¿No le veo lo gracioso Cat?- Pregunte confundida

-Pues es que quien quiera que sea su pareja, la tendrá bien difícil, Jade le hará la vida imposible, No creo que su pareja llegue viva al día de la presentación del proyecto- Dijo cat aun riendo

-Es cierto, chica-Dijo André riendo con Cat-¿Quién será el desafortunado?-

-Mejor dicho desafortunada- Dije yo y ellos me miraron confundidos- Yo soy la pareja de Jade-

- Vaya chica, lo siento por ti- Dijo André dejando de reír

-Tori, prometo que te llevare flores todos los días a tu tumba- Dijo seria, luego volvieron Beck y Jade a la mesa con nosotros

-Bien Jade, ¿No le tienes algo que decir a Tori?- Dijo Beck mirando a Jade

-Bien- Bufo molesta-Haremos el trabajo juntas- Yo le sonreí-Pero eso no quiere decir que seamos amigas-

-Bien, es un inicio- Dijo Beck, luego la beso y ella respondió el beso

-Bueno, Vega hoy haremos el trabajo después de clases, yo te llevo a tu casa-Dijo Jade

-Lo siento, Jade pero Emily me vendrá a recoger, pero…-Me interrumpió

-Estoy en tu casa a las 7- Cuando dijo eso sonó la campana y todos nos dirigimos a nuestras clases, luego sonó la campana marcando el fin de clases

-Oye, Tori pensé que ya te habías ido- Me dijo Emily entrando a la escuela

-Lo siento, es que estaba guardando unas cosas en mí casillero-Le dije sonriendo

-Está bien, ¿Nos vamos?-Yo asentí con la cabeza, caminamos hasta su auto, en estacionamiento vimos a Jade y Beck peleando

-Ya me canse de esto Beck- Le dijo ella caminando hasta su auto, Él le agarro la muñeca

-Ya basta Jade, deja de ser tan inmadura-Le dijo volteándola, Ella se soltó de su agarre

-Beck, ya me harte de todo…- Pero la interrumpió

-Jade, deja de ser tan inmadura -Dijo Beck

-Terminamos-Dijo Jade caminando hasta su auto, pateando un tacho de basura, con bastante furia

-Bueno será mejor irnos- Dijo Emily

-Sí, ¿Pero hoy no quieres ir a mi casa?-Le pregunte

-No lo sé- Me dijo, yo le hice un puchero, ella rio divertida- Esta bien, ¿Para qué?- Preguntó, subimos al auto

-Pues Jade ira hoy día a mi casa para hacer un trabajo- Dije agachando la cabeza

-¿Y tienes miedo de que se desquite contigo, si estás sola verdad?-Yo sólo asentí, el camino fue tranquilo, llegamos a mi casa y ella se quedo en mi casa, Esperamos a que llegara Jade, Tocaron el timbre

-Pasa- grite desde el sillón, Ella entro y me miro, parecía que había estado llorando

-Lamento interrumpir- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Interrumpir?- Preguntamos Emily y yo al mismo tiempo

-Nada- Dijo mirando nuestras manos y luego a mí, con una sonrisa más grande en su rostro, yo mire nuestras manos, mis manos y las de Emily estaban entrelazadas, yo las separe-¿Bueno vamos hacer el trabajo o no?-

-Claro- Le dije poniéndome de pie, Emily también se puso de pie

-Bueno las dejó para que puedan hacer su trabajo- Me miró divertida, luego se fue hacia mi cuarto

Hicimos nuestro guion, fue una historia de terror, ya que Jade tuvo la gran idea, no terminamos tan rápido como lo esperado

-Jade- Ella me miro

-¿Qué?-Preguntó de mala gana

-¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?-Le pregunte preocupada

-A ti que te importa- Me dijo volviendo al Guión

-¿Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea?-Le dije sonriente

-Vega deja de meterte en los asuntos de los demás-Me dijo ya subiendo ya el tono de voz

-Jade, solo me preocupas, no todos los días llegas a HA con la mejilla…-Me interrumpió

-VEGA DEJA DE METERTE EN MIS ASUNTOS, NO SE POR QUE TE PREOCUPAS POR MI, SI TU NI ME IMPORTAS, TE ODIO POR SIEMPRE QUERER METERTE EN MIS ASUNTOS- Me dijo con bastante odio en su voz, la verdad es que me dolió lo que me dijo

-Tori, Sigues despierta- Decía Emily bajando a la sala

-…-No respondí nada, Jade se levanto cogió sus cosas y se fue molesta tirando la puerta al cerrarla

-Bueno es hora de dormir Tori- Me dijo Emily empujándome a las escalera

-Bueno, Bueno pero puedo sola- Le dije subiendo a mi cuarto

Luego nos fuimos a dormir a mi cuarto, Emily era tan buena conmigo, siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba, le había empezado a agarrar cariño, no tanto como a Jade, a pesar de que ella siempre era mala y cruel conmigo, luego de divagar entre sueños me quede dormida, el sonido de mi alarma me despertó, me quise levantar pero Emily me tenia abrazada, apague la alarma y me apegue mas a ella, además no quería ver a Jade

-Buenos días dormilona- Al escuchar su voz, Abrí los ojos y me encontré con sus ojos negros

-Buenos días- Le sonreí

-¿Hoy no tienes clases?-Me levante lo más rápido que pude

-Si me quede dormida-Le dije metiéndome al baño, Salí me cambie lo más rápido que pude, ella me llevó a HA

-Nos vemos luego Tori- Me baje del auto

-Si no es mucho pedir, ¿Me puedes venir a recoger?-La pedí tiernamente

-Si Tori te vendré a recoger, pero haremos lo que yo quiera-Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, Por eso le había empezado a agarrar cariño, porque me hacia recordar en cierto modo a jade, pero Jade ya debería ser historia pasada, luego me fui a clase de Sikowitz, me senté al lado de Cat

-Oye Tori te veo un poco decaída-Me dijo Cat-¿Qué paso?-

-Bueno es que cuando Jade fue a mi casa para hacer el trabajo le pregunte que le pasó en su mejilla y ella se molesto conmigo-Le dije un poco triste

-No estés triste por eso Tori, ella solo no había tenido un buen día-Me dijo Cat

-Tal vez pero ¿Sabes que le pasó en la mejilla?-Le dije preocupada

-Ya sabes su padre-Me dijo Cat, es verdad Cat me había dicho que el padre de Jade solía ser malo con ella por querer ser una reconocida guionista y directora, las clases pasaron normales, llego la hora del almuerzo, estábamos comiendo donde siempre

-Hola Tori, ¿Nos vamos?-Volteé a ver quién era

-¿Emily? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunte extrañada

- Vaya, parece que no te da mucho gusto verme-Me dijo un poco triste

-No, me encanta verte pero, me sorprende verte aquí a la hora del almuerzo, pensé que vendrías a la hora de salida-Le dije, ella se sentó a mi lado

-Te dije que haríamos lo que yo quiera- Me susurró

-¿Tori porque llegaste tarde hoy?- Me pregunto André

-No la regañen, Ella paso la noche conmigo-Dijo Emily, todos nos miraron, yo me puse roja-En el buen sentido de la palabra ¿Bueno nos vamos?-

-No se- Me hizo un puchero- Esta bien vamos- nos dirigimos a su auto, no dijo nada hasta que llegamos al centro comercial

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Le pregunte, ella me miró y me sonrió, tenía una sonrisa a decir verdad

-Pues comprar ropa, ir al cine, comer, no se-La mire divertida

-¿Es algo así como una cita?- Ella miro confundida, luego me sonrió

-Claro una cita, solo que tu pagas lo tuyo y yo lo mío-Me dijo sonriendo

Jade Pov

Ah, por fin habían acabado las clases, solo quería irme a casa, cuando llegue William no estaba menos mal después de la última pelea que tuve con el que me tiro una cachetada por haberme ido molesta de la casa no lo quería ni ver, hoy era viernes, y el otro sábado todos iríamos a ese club al que fuimos la otra vez, Gracias a Trina y su nuevo novio que nos consiguen las entradas gratis, no podía creer que Trina tenia novio, pensé que nunca existiría una persona en el mundo que aguantara a trina, pero así son las cosas… Además desde que termine con Beck él se ha estado siendo lindo, atento conmigo, él quería volver pero no estoy segura, Yo aun lo amo

-"Jadey, ¿Sabes algo de Tori?"-Me llego un mensaje de Cat, ¿Por qué me pregunta por Tori?

-"No Cat, no soy la niñera de Vega, ¿Por qué?"-Le respondí

-"Es que ya que se fue con Emily a la hora del almuerzo, en la clase de ciencias nos dejaron un trabajo a las 2, pero no puedo localizarla"-Me respondió Cat, pero creo saber donde esta To…Vega

-"De repente está con la tal Emily, ¿Ya le preguntaste?"-De seguro aun seguían juntas

-"Si Jade, ninguna responde"-Bueno de repente, tienen algo mejor que hacer

-"Cat, hoy iré a casa de Vega para terminar el guión, si quieres le digo que te llame"-Hoy iría a casa de Vega, quería terminar ese guión cuando antes mejor, ya que el otro día no avanzamos mucho gracias a Vega y su estúpida bocota, por eso no la soporto

-"! Yay! Gracias Jadey, te quiero"-Me respondió Cat

-"Claro Cat, También te quiero"- Fue el último mensaje que intercambiamos, dormiría y luego me iría a casa de Vega

Tori Pov

Fue la mejor tarde que he pasado hasta ahora, súper divertida, vimos una película de miedo, me asusto bastante, que me hizo recordar a Jade en cierto modo ya que ella ama este tipo de películas, luego fuimos a mirar ropa, luego fuimos a comer, nos dirigimos a mi casa, estuvimos en la sala conversando, riendo de cualquier cosa, hasta que se hizo tarde

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, ya me has soportado toda la tarde-Me dijo poniéndose de pie, no quería que se vaya, por más que suene raro, me agradaba su compañía

-No, ¿Sabes que hace falta?-Le pregunte y ella me miró sonriente

-No ¿Qué cosa?-Me respondió divertida

-¿Qué tal una Pijamada para terminar un día perfecto?- Le sonreí mirándola a los ojos, espero que diga que si

-Ah, Claro suena perfecto-Me dijo sonriéndome y luego su sonrisa de expandió mas-¿Tori crees que fue un día perfecto?- No pude evitar sonrojarme

-Pues…si…quiero de…decir-Me puse nerviosa

-Tranquila Tori, para mí si fue un día perfecto-Me dijo sonriendo mirándome a los ojos, estaba mirando sus lindos ojos negros, hasta que sonó el timbre, me dirigí a la puerta

-¿Jade? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte extrañada, no esperaba que ella viniera a mi casa

-Pues te recuerdo Vega que tenemos un guión por terminar-Dijo entrando a mi casa, era cierto pero no tenía ganas de escribir ahora-Por cierto Cat quiere que la llames-

-¿Cat? ¿No te dijo para qué?- Frunció el seño

-Acaso tengo cara de mensajera o de…-Pero Emily la interrumpió

-Bueno Tori, voy a subirme a buscar un pijama-Dijo subiendo las escaleras

-Bien Vega continuemos donde nos quedamos, saca el guión- Me dijo, prendí mi laptop, pero a ella le llego un mensaje, vi como palideció

-¿Jade estas bien?- Le pregunte preocupada

-Si…si, mejor dejamos esto para otro día-Dijo cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de mi casa, eso si había sido raro, subí a mi cuarto, vi a Emily con un pijama recostada en mi cama

-Vaya Tori, ¿Quién diría que tu tendrías uno de estos?- Me dijo Emily mostrándome un preservativo, no pude evitar sonrojarme

Takogirl: Lo se parece imposible que alguien pueda tocarla xD

Mica: Si te apoyo con lo de Danny es un hijo de #$&%&/$#" ! Pero sobre Jade ya lo sabras ;)

Guest: Tienes razón debería ser Trina, ella debería proteger a su futura novia/esposa/madre de sus hijos, te juro que cuando leí tu review me quede 'o' pero tienes toda la razón


	7. Chapter 7

VicTORIus y sus personajes no me pertenecen desgraciadamente

Bueno un saludo a todos los que me leen, y si tienen internet ahí nos leemos xd

Tori Pov

-Vaya Tori, ¿Quién diría que tu tendrías uno de estos?- Me dijo Emily mostrándome un preservativo, no pude evitar sonrojarme

-Es que… bueno…no es mío…-Le dije nerviosa, ella sonreía divertida-Bueno si es mío, me lo dio mi madre-Ella me miró confundida

FLASHBACK

-Tori, Trina, Pueden bajar- Llamo mi madre desde las escalera

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntamos Trina y yo al mismo tiempo, bajando la escalera

-Bueno chicas verán, creemos que ya es tiempo de hablar sobre las prevenciones que tienen que tomar a medida que van creciendo-Dijo mi padre

-Ok?, entonces que es lo que nos quieren decir- Dijo Trina extrañada

-Bueno chicas tengan- Dijo mi madre entregándonos un preservativo a cada una, nosotras los miramos confundida- Soy muy joven para ser abuela-

-Espero que sepan tomar buenas dediciones-Dijo mi padre serio, luego de que nos dijeran todo eso, mis padres se fueron de viaje

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cuando le termine de contar a Emily, ella comenzó a reírse

-Para de reír- Le dije golpeándola con la almohada, ella cogió la otra almohada y me golpeo también, empezamos una guerra de almohadas

-Ya mejor hay que ver una película-Me dijo recostándose en mi cama

-Ya, pero yo la escojo- Le dije, ella asintió con la cabeza, puse una película de suspenso, después me fui recosté en mi cama, no sé a qué hora me quede dormida, pero cuando desperté estaba sola y había una nota en mi mesita de noche

-"Tori, me tuve que ir a trabajar pero nos vemos más tarde, Emily"- Vaya será mejor ir a hablar con Cat antes de que me vuelva loca, necesito a Cat urgente, llame a Cat

-Holis Tori- contestó

-Hola Cat-Le dije

-Tori ¿Estás bien?- Me pregunto preocupada

-Si Cat, solo es que quiero hablar sobre ya sabes que ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?- Le dije un poco triste, ya que es un tema del cual no me gusta hablar

-Claro Tori en 15 minutos estoy ahí-Me dijo con la misma alegría de siempre

-Claro te espero- Colgué la llamada, paso como media hora y Cat no venia, baje a la sala, vi a Trina y Santiago sentados en el sillón, él le decía cosas al oído, ella solo sonreía, me fui a la cocina para tomar un jugo de naranja, luego llegó Cat, subimos a mi habitación

-Bien Tori, ¿Entonces cuando le dirás a Jade lo que sientes por ella?-Me preguntó Cat

-Cat, no le voy a decir tu sabes que me odia, si le digo tendrá un motivo más para hacerme la vida imposible- Le dije en voz baja

-Tori yo estoy segura que Jade no te odia- Me dijo Cat frotando mi espalda

-Además Jade y yo siempre peleamos, nunca podemos tener una conversación tranquila, y… y yo ya no se qué hacer Cat- Le dije

-Tori eso que sientes por Jade pasara-Me dijo Cat sonriéndome tiernamente, yo le devolví la sonrisa

-Gracias por todo Cat-Cat tenía razón esto que siento por Jade pasara- Además creo que me está empezando a gustar Emily, cada vez que me agrada mas estar con ella-

-¡Harían una linda pareja!-Dijo Cat

-Oye, dije que me estaba empezando a gustar-Le dije

-Yo solo dije que harían una linda pareja, pero ya tengo que irme, antes de yo viniera la policía fue a mi casa a interrogar a mi hermano, será mejor que vaya a verlo-Me dijo poniéndose de pie, luego se fue yo me quede pensando en lo que dijo Cat, me quede dormida, me desperté cuando mi celular sonó

-"Tori, tengo que salir de la cuidad casi un mes, cuando regrese te explico"-Me había llegado un mensaje de Emily, genial ahora no la vería casi por un mes, me fui a la cocina a buscarme algo para comer, me encontré con Trina

-Tori, voy a irme a salir con Santiago, ya vengo- Me dijo saliendo de la casa, luego tocaron el timbre

-Hola chicos pasen- Eran Beck, André, Robbie

-Hola chica- Saludo André

-Hola Tori- dijeron Beck y Robbie

Pasamos toda la tarde en mi casa, comimos comida china, vimos películas, estuvimos conversando hasta que André se fue con Robbie, tenían una cita doble, me quede sola con Beck

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- Le pregunte a Beck

-Hay que ver una película- Empezó a buscar una película en la Tv, pero no había nada-Bueno mejor hay que seguir conversando- Bueno hay algo que le quería preguntar

-¿Qué paso con Jade?- Le pregunte de repente, pero eso era lo que quería saber

-Pues, me termino- Me dijo un poco triste

-No te pongas triste- Le sonreí divertida-Tu tienes a miles de chicas babeando por ti, ya encontraras a alguien- le dije sonriendo

-¿Gracias?-Me dijo riendo, se empezó a cercar poco a poco

-Beck no puedo hacerlo- Le dije

-¿Por qué?- Me pregunto confundido acercándose más y más

-Jade es mi amiga y no le…- Pero me interrumpió acercándose mas

-Jade no te considera su amiga-Me dijo en un susurro, no lo puedo negar me dolió, el estaba a punto de cerrar el pequeño espacio que había entre los dos, nuestros labios estaban a milímetros, el cerro el espacio que había, yo me quede en shock, no hice nada

-Oye Vega…- Beck y yo volteamos, vimos a Jade en una clase de shock

-Jade esto no es lo que pare…- Pero fui interrumpida por Beck, vi sus ojos de ella había una mezcla de ira y dolor

-Jade puedo explicarte lo que…-Dijo Beck poniéndose de pie, Pero esta vez ella lo interrumpió

-CALLATE OLIVER, AHORRATE TUS ESCUSAS BARATAS-Dijo Jade apunto de marcharse, pero Beck la detuvo cogiéndola de la muñeca-DEJAME OLIVER-

-Jade, por favor espera- Le dijo Beck, Pero ella le tiro una cachetada

-TE ODIO OLIVER- Dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos-LOS ODIO A LOS 2-Me miro, pude ver en sus ojos el dolor que sentía-TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO-Le dijo a Beck empujándolo hasta que este cayó al piso, yo me acerque a Jade

-Jade yo…- Me miro con dolor en los ojos, Me interrumpió, Levanto la mano pensé que iba a pegarme

-TE ODIO VEGA, SOLO DEJAME EN PAZ-Pude ver en sus ojos el odio con el que los decía, luego de eso se fue, Beck salió tras ella, sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba, el un dolor horrible, me sentía mal, porque lo que paso entre Beck y yo estuvo mal, ahora si metí la pata con Jade

Jade Pov

Me sentía horrible, lastimada, traicionada, vi a Beck y Vega besándose, además de lo de la boda de mi padre con la zorra esa, no sabía a dónde ir, conduje mi moto sin rumbo, luego decidí ir a casa de Cat, toque el timbre

-¿Jade que te pasó?-Me pregunto Cat preocupada, ya que había estado llorando y posiblemente se me haiga corrido todo el maquillaje, me abrazo, no dije nada hasta estar en su habitación

-Cat los vi- Le dije abrazándola mas fuerte, ella respondió el abrazo automáticamente

-¿A quiénes viste Jade?- Me pregunto algo confundida

-Vi a Beck y a la estúpida de Vega besándose- Le dije comenzando a llorar, Beck me había traicionado, hace menos de 3 horas me decía que aun me amaba y luego se besa con Vega- Vega tiene toda la culpa, ella planeo esto-Eso es esto debe ser la venganza de Vega, para cobrarse todas las que le hecho, pero esto no se queda así, tendré mi venganza, nadie lastima a Jade West y se sale con la suya, ahora si estaba realmente furiosa, me desahogue con Cat, ella escuchaba todo lo que decía y no comentaba nada, luego me gano el sueño, pero entre sueños escuche a Cat

-Ay Jadey, si supieras toda la verdad, no creerías eso-Eso fue todo lo que dijo Cat, luego me quede dormida, al día siguiente la pasé con Cat, luego me fui a casa de mi madre con Cat, ella se quedo a dormir

-Jadey ¿Estás segura que quieres ir mañana a HA?-Me pregunto preocupada, la verdad no quería, pero no permitiría que Vega se salga con la suya, aunque por otra parte no la quería ni ver en pintura

-Claro Cat- Le dije sonriéndole, sonó su celular, la estaban llamando, pero no contestaba, después le llegaban mensajes y ella los ignoraba-Cat, ¿Por qué no respondes tú celular?-Le pregunte

-No, no tengo ganas de responderle a nadie- Me dijo sonriendo, luego se fue al baño, cogí su celular, encontré como 10 llamadas perdidas de Vega, Varios mensajes de Vega

-"Cat, ¿Sabes algo de Jade?"-"Por favor Cat necesitó hablar con Jade"-"Contéstame el celular, necesitó hablar contigo"-"Cat, por favor necesitó hablar con Jade"-"Cat ¿Estás con Jade? ¿Jade está bien?"-"Por favor Cat contéstame el celular"-"Cat necesitó disculparme con ella"-Vaya Vega sí que era hipócrita, ¿ahora se preocupa por mi?, pero si hace poco beso a Beck, pero lo bueno es que pronto llegara mi venganza.

Cat Pov

No podía creer lo que me dijo Jade de Tori y Beck, no creo que Tori sea tan…tan tonta, ella sabe que Jade nunca…ah, cuando le dije que se lo que siente por Jade pasara no me refería que se bese con Beck, él siempre se la pasa presumiendo que es el único capaz de domar a la fiera de Jade, no creo que Tori lo haiga con mala intensión, pase todo el fin de semana con Jadey, pero ella estaba no se rara, el lunes ella me llevo HA, entre al cuarto del conserje a sacar un poco de bibble de mi escondite, antes de ir a clase de Sikowitz, pero entro Tori

-Cat-Me dijo Tori, volteé y la mire-¿Por qué me has estado ignorando el fin de semana?- Increíble que pregunte

-Es increíble que preguntes Tori después de lo que le hiciste a Jade, yo no debería ni hablarte ahora- Me miro triste, me sentía mal por hablarle así -Tori cuando te dije que se lo que sientes por Jade pasara no me refería que beses a Beck - Le dije reprochándole, porque sé que lo que hizo está mal, ella agacho la mirada…

-Cat, yo no tuve la culpa el me beso…- Me dijo triste, yo la mire cuestionándola-y yo…-La mire un poco molesta, como se le ocurre responderle el beso-no supe que hacer, me quede en shock- ¿Entonces no le respondió el beso?, ya me confundí

-Tori ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Le pregunte, quería que me explicara porque ya me había confundido yo misma, Tori me contó todo lo que pasó, no puedo creer que Beck hiciera algo como eso, así dice querer a Jadey- Tori creo que después de lo que paso el fin de semana deberías contarle a Jade toda verdad- Le dije a Tori

Jade Pov

Estaba buscando a Cat, ella tenía mis libros, estaba por los pasillos, pase por el armario del conserje y me detuve en seco al escuchar mi nombre

-Tori creo que después de lo que paso el fin de semana deberías contarle a Jade toda verdad- Escuchar decir a Cat, al parecer estaba hablando con Vega, ¿A qué verdad se refería?

-No Cat, no le puedo decirle a Jade toda la verdad, me odiaría mas-Dijo Vega, me pareció escucharla un poco triste, ¿pero a que se refería?, ¿odiarla más?, no lo creo

-Tori no creo que sea posible que Jade te odie mas- Dijo Cat soltando una risita, era la verdad Vega es la segunda persona que odio mas

-Cat no es gracioso- Le dijo Vega, aunque yo creo que si es gracioso

-Lo siento Tori, pero creo que después de que Jade los vio, creo que lo mejor será que le digas la verdad-Dijo Cat, no entiendo nada

-No Cat no le puedo decir la verdad, además hace poco ha terminado con Beck y no se vería bien-Dijo Vega, Ahora lo entiendo todo Beck está saliendo con Vega, esa era la gran verdad

-Tori tu misma lo has dicho "TERMINO CON BECK"-Le dijo Cat, Vega no respondió-Tori se ha hecho tarde para la clase de Sikowitz- Dijo Cat moviendo la manija, corrí entrando al baño, Salí del baño, vi a Cat y a Vega, quien parecía haber estado llorando

-Cat ¿Dónde habías estado?- Le pregunte a Cat

-Bueno yo… pues…-Se puso nerviosa, pero Vega la interrumpió

-Estaba conmigo, yo la distraje- Me dijo mirándome

-No me importa- Le dije molesta, ella bajo la mirada- ¿Bueno Cat nos vamos?

-Yay!-Dijo saltando hacia el salón, caminos hasta el salón, pero no había nadie, Cat entro al salón- Creo que no hay nadie-Dijo divertida

-Si Cat ya me di cuenta de que…-Dije pero me interrumpió Cat

-Miren- Señalo la pizarra, decía "Hoy clase en el caja negra", nos dirigimos al caja negra, Vega no dijo nada en todo el camino, eso era bueno para mí, ahora tenía un motivo para ignorarla

-Vaya chicas, llegan tarde, eso amerita un castigo- Dijo Sikowitz, cuando nos vio entrar

-Mi vida es un asco- Dijo Cat molesta

-Ten- Le dije dándole un dulce, ella lo recibió

-Yay! La vida es dulce- Empezó a reír, todos la miramos confundidos- ¿entienden? Dulce- Dijo señalando el dulce, todos volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes-Soy tan divertida- Dijo tomando asiento, me senté a su lado

-Bien clases ya no me entreguen mas guiones ya tome una decisión- Dijo Sikowitz, con todo lo que paso olvide lo del guion, menos mal ya no recibe más-El guion ganador es el de Robbie y André-Todos aplaudimos-Bien ustedes 2 serán los directores, explíquenles su obra a los demás- Ellos se pusieron de pie, comenzaron a explicar su obra, se trataba de 2 mejores amigos que siempre fueron amigos desde pequeños, hacían todo juntos hasta que él se consiguió su novia, la chica comenzó a tener celos de la novia de su amigo, al final ellos terminan juntos, aj era romance-Muy bien todos participaran, tenemos 2 semanas para pre…- Pero lo interrumpí, ni loca participo en algo así

-Primero descuartizada y quemada antes de participar en esa obra-Los demás voltearon a verme

-Bien Jade, gracias por esa explicación, yo tenía pensado ponerte en el protagónico, pero bueno…- Me miró esperando a que le dijera algo, pero no le dije nada-Bien Tori, Beck y Cat, tendrán los protagónicos-Dijo Sikowitz

Gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo en leer, pero bueno que les pareció acepto cualquier idea o sugerencia serán bien recibidas y gracias a

mazaka-san: Veras a mi me cae muy bien Emily :3, pero bueno ya si Jade tiene que despertar o perderá a Vega

mica: Lo sé qué malo :c, hasta a mi me dolió la cachetada okno, pero bueno si Catrina esta cerca *-* ya veremos qué pasa con Emily

Guest: Lo se Jade es muy cabeza dura como para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Tori :c, Ojala reaccione pronto


	8. Chapter 8

Hey mis queridos lectores como están, espero que muy bien porque yo estoy fatal: c

Me fui de vacaciones obligadas con mis padres y me atrase como una semana de clases ahora me estoy poniendo al día de una semana en un solo fin de semana (Misión imposible)xd ok ya no los aburro mas con mis problemas que a nadie le importan xd

Bueno aquí otro capítulo más, Les quería hacer una pregunta -¿Quieren una historia larga o no? Digo no por si acaso no quieran una historia larga ._.' Yo en mi computadora tengo hasta el capítulo 20 del Fic y aun sigue… pero si quieren una historia corta díganme para arreglarla :D

VicTORIus y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de dan y Nickelodeon

Jade Pov

-Bien Jade, gracias por esa explicación, yo tenía pensado ponerte en el protagónico, pero bueno…- Me miró esperando a que le dijera algo, pero no le dije nada-Bien Tori, Beck y Cat, tendrán los protagónicos-Dijo Sikowitz y luego me miró- Bien Jade tendrás que hacer algo en esta obra a menos que quieras desaprobar el semestre, además necesito ayuda con la escenografía ¿Qué dices Jade?-Me dijo mirándome

-Bien- Bufe molesta, toco el timbre de cambio de Clase

-Bueno nos vemos hoy en la salida para el primer ensayo-Dijo saliendo por la ventana, genial ahora tendría que trabajar con Sinjin y su raro amigo

Tori Pov

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo Cat, era verdad no tenía nada que perder, lo peor fue que me pusieron en una obra con el papel protagónico junto a Beck y Cat, llego la hora del almuerzo, estaba decidido le diría todo la verdad a Jade aunque eso signifique perderla para siempre, aunque nunca la tuve

-¿Jade podemos hablar?-Le dije acercándome, pero ella me ignoro y siguió su camino, pero no me daría fácilmente por vencida, las clases siguieron su curso normal, ahora sí que no me podía sacar a Jade de la cabeza, antes no pensaba tanto en ella, pero ahora solo pensaba en ella, llego la hora del ensayo, yo sería Alexandra, Cat seria Rebeca, Beck seria Gustavo, ensayamos la escena

-Gustavo tengo algo importante que decirte- Le dije a Beck

-No yo tengo algo importante que decirte Alexandra- Me dijo sonriendo, yo le sonreí del mismo modo

-Claro tu primero- Le dije con emoción

-Bueno quiero presentarte a Rebeca la chica de mis sueños-Dijo señalando a Cat, A esta altura de la obra mi personaje se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos a su amigo

-Es un placer- Dijo Cat saludando sonriente

-El placer es mío-Le dije sonriendo de la misma manera, ocultando el dolor, termino la escena todos se fueron a sus casa menos Jade, que se quedo a ayudar con la escenografía, era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar

-Jade, te quería decir…-Me interrumpió

-Déjame en paz Vega-Me dijo Jade marchándose del lugar, la seguí con la esperanza de que se detuviera-Para de seguirme Vega, a menos que quieras correr-Me dijo subiendo a su auto, y así pasaron los días intentaba hablar con ella, pero era inútil, todo intento era inútil, lo bueno es que hoy era viernes, fui a HA temprano no pensé encontrar a nadie, pero ahí estaba ella, parada frente a su casillero, era mi oportunidad no había nadie mas

-Oye pero que te pasa- Dijo Jade cuando la jale dentro del armario del conserje

-Jade, quiero hablar contigo pero solo me ignoras-Ella rodo los ojos, intento salir pero yo bloqueaba la salida

-Muévete Vega- Me dijo molesta

-No Jade, no hasta que hablemos, tengo que hablar contigo-Le dije casi en un tono suplicante

-NO VEGA, NO QUIERO, NI TENGO GANAS DE HABLAR CONTIGO, ¡AHORA MUEVETE! -Dijo molesta

- Jade te quiero…-Le dije, ella me miro con una cara de pocos amigos

-NO VEGA NO TE QUIERO ESCUCHAR -Me dijo molesta

-No Jade si me dejas explicarte la verdad de…- Pero me interrumpió

-¿LA VERDAD? CLARO GRITASELO A TODO EL MUNDO VEGA, NO ME IMPORTA, YO YA SE LA VERDAD- Me dijo -PUES VERAS TE ODIO Y LA VERDAD ME IMPORTA UN COMINO, SI QUIERES SALIR CON BECK NO ME IMPORTA, AHORA QUE LO SABES DEJAME EN PAZ- Me dijo molesta, ¿Por qué cree que quiero salir con Beck?, me hice a un lado pero la detuve

-Espera Jade…Déjame explicarte-Me interrumpió

-APARTATE VEGA, DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA BUENA VEZ-Me dijo, yo solo me hice a un lado, ella salió molesta, tal vez sería mejor dejarla en paz, pero ahora todo será más difícil, ahora que ella que quiero algo con Beck, y no quiere escuchar la verdad duele más, pero por fin era viernes, después de clases ensayamos la obra estaba quedando genial, quede con Cat para que viniera a mi casa antes de irnos al Club con trina, necesitaba hablar con ella

-Hola Cat-Dije sonriéndole, aunque la verdad no sentía ánimos ni de sonreír por eso llame a Cat, porque ella siempre esta alegre

-Holis Tori-Dijo entrando a mi casa, me observo detenidamente-¿Estás bien?- Me pregunto sentándose en el sillón

-No, Cat-Le dije triste, no estaba bien, extrañaba a Jade, desde aquella pelea sentía un vacio en mí, pero si Jade quería que la deje en paz, eso será lo mejor-Hoy hable con Jade sobre ya tu sabes-Ella me miró entusiasmada

-¿Como reacciono?-Me pregunto confundida-Veo que sigues viva-Me dijo sonriéndome, después de que le conté a Cat lo sucedido con Jade, ella solo me miró-Tori, creo que deberías explicarle-Me dijo sonriendo, se que tenía razón

-Lose Cat pero ella no me quiere escuchar, así que lo mejor será dejarla ir-Le dije sonriendo, es verdad era mejor dejarla ir

-Si Tori ya sabes, Si quieres algo déjalo ir- La mire confundida

-Cat creo que es si amas algo déjalo ir-Ella me miro divertida

-Sé lo que dije Tori- Me dijo riendo, bueno al menos ahora me concentraría mas en otras cosas-Casi lo olvido, nos volvieron dejaron un trabajo de exposición -Vaya había descuidado demasiado mis materias

-Claro Cat, después lo haremos, hoy saldremos a divertirnos-Le dije, ella me miro sonriendo

-Tori, ¿nos vamos?, no tengo toda la noche-Dijo Trina bajando las escaleras, Vaya estaba muy bien arreglada

-Vaya Trina te vez muy linda-Dijo Cat cuando la vio bajar

Trina Pov

Baje a la sala para ver si Tori ya estaba lista para irnos al Club a reunirnos con Santiago

-Vaya Trina te vez muy linda-Me dijo Cat, cuando estaba bajando me sonroje un poco, habíamos estado saliendo Santiago, Tori y sus amigos, nos la pasábamos bien Cat siempre me hace reír con sus ocurrencias

-Si Trina ¿Cuál es la ocasión?-Preguntó Tori

-Bueno primero siempre me veo linda, segundo hoy cumplo 4 meses con Santiago-Dije poniendo una sonrisa de boba, creo que él es el indicado, bueno llevamos 4 meses, el era especial, yo lo quería mucho, era encantador

-Felicidades- Dijo Cat corriendo a abrazarme, le recibí el abrazo

-Bueno Trina creo que por fin conociste a alguien que te soporte- Me dijo Tori, yo rodé los ojos-Felicidades Trina-Dijo acercándoseme para abrazarme, le recibí el abrazo-¿Bueno nos vamos?- Pregunto Tori

-¡Yay Fiesta!- Dijo Cat corriendo hacia el auto

-Vámonos-Le dije a Tori, subimos al auto, llegamos al Club Santiago me recibió con un ramo de flores, el siempre tan detallista-No era necesario- Le dije recibiendo el ramo de flores

-Hey tu lo vales- Me dijo acercándose a mí, apoyo su frente con la mía, nos besamos, el beso se iba intensificando cada vez mas

-Consíganse un cuarto-Dijo Tori riendo junto con Cat, luego todos entramos al Club, yo me fui a bailar con Santiago, mientras Tori y Cat se reunían con los demás

Cat Pov

-Holis Chicos- Salude a los demás, estaban todos

-Hola- Saludaron

-Hola Cat- Me saludo Jadey, estuvimos conversando de cualquier cosa, estábamos tomando, al parecer Tori tiene sed está tomando demasiado, luego dijo que iría a bailar, luego Jade se separo del grupo, al parecer conoció a alguien por qué no volvía, me cruce un par de veces con Trina pero ella estaba muy ocupada con su novio Santiago, así que me quede conversando con Robbie, Tori no regreso y Robbie ya me estaba aburriendo, luego volvió Jadey estuvimos bailando, tomando, luego nos sentamos

-Oye Jade ¿Sigues molesta con Jade?-Le pregunte, ella me sonrío

-¿Por qué estaría molesta conmigo misma Cat?-Me pregunto curiosa, creo que ya me había pasado de copas

-Quise decir Tori- Le dije riendo, ella me miro divertida

-Muy bien Cat suficiente por hoy- Me dijo quitándome el vaso, tal vez era lo mejor no quería terminar mareada como la otra vez, por que el unicornio rosado con sombrero sería malo conmigo otra vez

-Sí creo que es suficiente por hoy- Le dije riendo-¿Pero sigues molesta con Tori?- Le pregunte a Jade

-SI CAT LA ODIO MÁS QUE NUNCA-Grito, vaya al parecer si la detesta

-Ya tampoco me grites-Le dije triste

-Lo siento Cat, creo que ya es hora de irnos-Me dijo poniéndose de pie, botando el cigarro que tenia

-¿Adónde vas?-Le pregunté, botando mi cigarro

-Al baño-Dijo empezando a caminar hacia el baño, camine a la barra para pedir un último trago, pero me encontré con Tori ebria

-Tori ¿Qué te paso?-Le dije preocupada, ella solo se reía

-¿Cat alguna vez te he dicho que te envidio por pasar mucho tiempo con mi Jade?-Me pregunto poniéndose delante de mí, dios mío su aliento es fatal, al parecer también había estado fumando

-Si Tori muchas veces ahora vámonos al auto-Le dije llevándola al auto

-No yo me quedo, no me termine mi cerveza- Me dijo haciendo un puchero, seguí caminando con Tori, pero era muy pesada, pero me encontré con Jade

-Jade, Jade- Le grite, ella volteo a verme-Ayúdame por favor-Le dije levantando a Tori que cada vez se me resbalaba mas y mas

Trina Pov

Estaba bailando con Santiago, había pasado todo el rato con él, no me dejaba fumar ni beber así que estaba sobria, cuando de pronto escuche la voz de Cat

-Jade, Jade-Busque con la mirada a Cat-Ayúdame por favor-Corrí hacia Cat, tenía a Tori

-¿Por dios que le pasó a Tori?-Pregunte nerviosa

-Es obvio esta ebria-Me dijo Jade secamente

-Sera mejor llevarla a casa Trina-Me dijo Cat, la ayude con Tori hasta el auto

-Gracias por la ayuda Jade-Le dije abriendo la puerta de mi auto, ella solo nos estaba siguiendo, no nos ayudaba

-Bueno me tengo que ir-Dijo Jade marchándose a su auto, subimos a Tori al auto, busque a Santiago

-Hey Trina ¿Dónde estabas amor?-Me dijo abrazándome por la espalda, yo me volteé y lo bese, nos separamos luego por falta de aire

-Lo siento pero debo irme, Tori esta ebria y tengo que llevarla a casa-Le dije cuando nos separamos del beso

-Está bien vamos, yo también me voy entonces-Me dijo sonriendo, me acompaño hasta mi auto, luego él se fue a su auto

-Hey Cat ¿Te llevo?- Le pregunte al ver que ella no estaba en condiciones para irse sola

-Yay!- Dijo riendo, corrió hasta el auto, casi se tropieza, pude ver que estaba pasada de copas

-Bueno ponte el cinturón Cat-Le dije, ella obedeció inmediatamente, conduje hasta la casa de Cat, pero ella bajo del auto, caminaba torpemente, estaba buscando algo en su bolso

-Ay no, Ay no-Volteo su bolso y lo vacio en el piso-¿Dónde están?-Baje del auto, y fui a ayudarla

-¿Qué pasa Cat?-Le pregunte, ella me miro triste

-No encuentro mi llaves-Dijo haciendo un lindo puchero

-Bueno pues toca-Le dije sonriendo

-No hay nadie en casa-Me dijo sonriendo

-Bueno pues te puedes quedar en mi casa, no estás en condiciones de quedarte sola-Le dije sonriendo, mientras la ayudaba a que guardara todas su cosas, pude notar que se sonrojo

-Gracias Trina-Dijo feliz, subimos a mi auto, llegamos a mi casa me ayudo a subir a Tori a su habitación

-Tori esta tampoco es la solución al problema-Escuche que le dijo Cat antes de salir de su habitación

-Hey Cat ¿Quieres un pijama?-Le pregunte a Cat dándole un pijama

-Yay! Gracias- Me dijo recibiendo el pijama- ¿Dónde puedo tomar una ducha?- Pregunto Cat

-Bueno pues yo me duchare en mi cuarto, tu puedes usar la del cuarto de Tori-Le dije, ella asintió con la cabeza, luego se dirigió al cuarto de Tori, yo también tome una ducha, luego me puse un pijama, no tenia sueño así que me puse a ver una película de suspenso

-¿Trina estas despierta?-Escuche preguntar del otro lado de la puerta

-Si Cat pasa-Le dije, ella entro en mi habitación con el pijama ya puesto

-¿Qué haces?-Me preguntó curiosa

-Solo veo una película- Le dije, ella me miro sonriente-¿Quieres ver la película conmigo?-Le pregunte, al parecer ella tampoco tenía sueño

-Yay!- Dijo corriendo sentándose a mi lado en mi cama, pero en la parte donde aparece el asesino bajo la lluvia, Cat pego un grito y se acurruco en mi

-Tranquila Cat-Le dije frotándole el hombro

Cat Pov

La película me asusta mucho, no me gusta el chico del hacha, cada vez que salía una parte fea, me acurrucaba en trina, ella solo me frotaba el brazo

-No me gusta el chico del hacha-Le dije a Trina, ella me froto el hombro

-Tranquila Cat es solo una película-Me dijo riendo, me acurruque en ella, en cuestión de tiempo me quede dormida

Jade Pov

Después de salir del Club me dirigí a un parque, saque un cigarrillo de mi bolsa, eso me ayudaría a pensar mejor las cosas, no tenía nada más que hacer, después de lo que pasó con la estúpida de Vega, luego conduje hasta la casa de mi padre, entre sin hacer bulla

-¿Jade acaso estas son horas de llegar?-Me preguntó mi padre que se encontraba sentado en la sala, genial es lo último que me faltaba que mi padre este en casa

-¿Qué haces aquí William, pensé que vendrías pasado mañana?-Le pregunte con molestia

-Jadelyn sabes que mañana tenemos una reunión importante y…-Lo interrumpí

-No tú tienes una reunión importante, yo no-Le dije molesta

-Jadelyn sabes que ese fue el trato, para que sigas en esa cosa que llamas escuela-Me dijo molesto, ah lo había olvidado

FLASHBACK

Estaba en casa de Vega, cuando recibí un mensaje de mi hermano Adam

-"Jade, ven rápido a casa papá le va a pedir la mano a Rosemary, necesito que vengas: c"-El mensaje de Adam hizo que se me ponga la piel de gallina, Salí de la casa de Vega, conduje lo más rápido que pude a mi casa, mi hermano me recibió en la puerta

-Jade gracias a dios viniste-Me dijo mi hermano abrazándome, le devolví el abrazo, mi hermano tenía la esperanza de que mis padres vuelvan a estar juntos, por eso esto lo ponía triste

-No te voy a dejar solo mocoso-Le dije- ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?-Le pregunte, él agacho la mirada

-Lo escuche hablando por teléfono con Carlos- Dijo triste, Carlos era el mejor amigo de William

-Bueno así son las cosas ahora, nosotros no podemos hacer nada-Le dije separando el abrazo, entramos a casa y estaban ellos 2

-Jadelyn, Adam tengo un anuncio importante que decirles-Dijo mi padre poniéndose de pie-Bueno lo estuve pensando hace tiempo y decidí pedirle a Rosemary que sea mi esposa-Dijo mi padre abrazando a la tipa esa

-Que bueno padre-Dijo mi hermano en tono triste

-Bien hagan lo que quieran-Dije seria, mientras caminaba a las escaleras, pero él me detuvo

-Organizare una reunión para hacerlo oficial y quiero que estés ahí-Me dijo mi padre

-¿Qué si no quiero ir?-Le dije seria

-Pues dejare de pagar esa estúpida escuela-Me dijo el sonriendo, siempre chantajeándome, lo miré retándolo- No me retes Jadelyn- Me dijo mirándome serio

-Bien- Le dije molesta subiendo a mi habitación, Adam subió detrás de mí- Adam tenemos que hablar- Le dije entrando a mi habitación

-No quiero hablar ahora Jade-Me dijo triste caminando hacia su habitación, no soporto verlo así, Adam y mi madre son lo único que me quedan, además el esta así por culpa de William

-Hey mocoso, no me gusta que me ignoren-Le dije cargándolo hacia mi habitación

-No Jade enserio-Empezó a patalear, empecé a hacerle cosquillas-No Jade-Decía riendo-Basta-

-No hasta que hablemos-Le dije tirándolo en mi cama, lastimosamente fallé y cayó al piso, eso me causo gracia, no pude evitar reír

-Au- Dijo golpeándome el brazo, converse con él, a decir verdad pasamos toda la noche conversando, hasta que me dormí

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Bien hay estaré-Le dije rodando los ojos, subí las escaleras, me metí en mi cama, me cubrí con mis sabanas, no tenía ganas de nada, prefería descansar mañana será un día súper agotador, me quede dormida, desperté cuando sentí que alguien me movía bruscamente

-Jade despierta-Me decía Adam sacudiéndome bruscamente, eso me ponía de mal humor me dolía la cabeza, estaba cubierta completamente con mis sabanas no tenía ganas de levantarme, bufe molesta y me reacomode bajo mis sabanas-Jade despierta-Decía mi hermano golpeándome con una almohada

-YA-Grite sentándome en mi cama-¿Qué quieres mocoso?-Le pregunte de mala gana

-Ya lo olvidaste, tienes que llevarme a mis clases guitarra-Me dijo sentándose en mi cama, bien lo había olvidado-Pero a la próxima hazme un favor ¿sí?- Me dijo poniéndose de pie

-¿Cuál?-Le dije levantándome de la cama

-Cuando salgas de fiesta, báñate antes de dormir-Me dijo divertido- Hueles a cigarro y alcohol-Me dijo riendo, era cierto

-Tú no me mandas mocoso-Le dije secamente, caminando al baño-Me iré a duchar-Le dije divertida, él rodo los ojos-Prepara el desayuno-

-Rápido por favor-Dijo caminando a la cocina

-Bien, quiero café- Le dije entrando al baño, termine de bañarme, me cambie rápido, baje a tomar el desayuno

-Rápido niño no tenemos todo el día-Le dije cogiendo mi café, caminamos hasta el auto, lo lleve a su clase de guitarra, después fui a buscar a Cat, no sé cómo se habrá ido a su casa, después de cómo la deje, fui a su casa pero no había nadie

-"¿Dónde diablos estas?"-Le envíe un mensaje, espero que me responda

Un saludo a mis lectores fieles y favoritos que me motivan a seguir :D

Mica: Si Beck es un estúpido -.-'

mazaka-san: Jade es una cabeza hueca, Beck es un chico material :D pero sobre Tori y Emily veamos que pasa c:

Takogirl: Eres bruja o qué?... Me gusta la idea, pero aun no me decido xd

Guest? Donde estas :c un saludito para ti también :D

Y Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, un Review no caería mal e.e'

Cuídense ya nos leemos más adelante prometo actualizar pronto :D


	9. Chapter 9

Holis mis queridos lectores espero que esten bien, alguien mas ya empezo el colegio, instituto, universidad, trabajo, etc…

Bueno creo que nadie sabe si soy hombre o mujer, Asi que me presento ante ustedes mis lectores: Me llamo Ariana, si soy mujer adivinaron xD

No los aburro mas, asi que aquí con ustedes un nuevo capitulo…

vicTORIus y sus personajes no son mios lamentablemente, pero algun dia…

Cat Pov

Desperté abrazando a Trina al escuchar mi nombre, me había quedado dormida en la habitación de Trina, vi a Tori parada en la puerta de Trina

-¿Cat?-Preguntó Tori confundida

-Buen día Tori- Dije sentándome cuidadosamente para no despertar a Trina, que aun dormía, se veía tan tranquila dormida

-Buen día Cat- Me dijo Tori acercándose-¿Qué haces aquí?-Me pregunto sentándose en la cama

-Creo que me quede dormida-Le dije riendo, Trina empezó a moverse

-Buen día chicas- Dijo Trina sentándose en la cama

-¿Chicas no tienen hambre?-Preguntó Tori poniéndose de pie

-Yay comida-Dije riendo-¿Pero primero puedo tomar una ducha?-Pregunte era una mañana calurosa y la mejor manera de empezar un día caluroso era con una buena ducha

-Claro, puedes usar mi baño -Dijo Tori saliendo de la habitación

-Bueno también iré a tomar una ducha-Dijo Trina caminando hacia su Baño, me fui al cuarto de Tori, me duche tome ropa prestada de Tori, baje al comedor

-Hey Cat ¿Jugo o café?-Me pregunto Tori al verme bajar por las escalera

-Jugo-Dije sonriendo

-Claro- Dijo sirviendo jugo- ¿Qué tal tu noche Cat?-Me preguntó preparando la mesa

-Eso debería preguntar yo-Dije riendo, ella aparto la mirada-Bueno yo la pase bien, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza-Le dije sobándome la cabeza

-¿Quieres una de estas?-Me dijo mostrándome una pastilla, la mira confundida-Son para…para la…la resaca-Dijo bajando el tono de voz, yo reí ante su reacción

-Si por favor-Le dije riendo, tomamos asiento en la mesa, ella me dio la pastilla, me la tomé-Bien Tori ¿Qué paso ayer?-Le dije seria, ella bajo la cabeza

-Bueno pues…Yo no…no se-Me dijo tristemente, yo me acerque a ella y la abrase

Tori Pov

Me había despertado con un dolor de cabeza horrible, luego de tomar un baño me fui al cuarto de Trina, vi a Cat durmiendo abrazada con Trina, me sorprendió bastante, porque ella nunca dejaba que nadie duerma con ella, siempre me botaba aunque me quedara dormida, luego de que Cat y Trina despertaron baje a preparar el desayuno, al parecer Cat también había amanecido con resaca, luego empezó a preguntarme sobre anoche, aunque realmente no recuerdo mucho

-Tori ¿Qué paso ayer?-Me pregunto seria, yo baje la cabeza

-Bueno pues…Yo no…no se-Le dije tristemente, ella se acercó a mí y me abrazo

-Tori el alcohol no es la solución a los problemas del…-La interrumpí, esa no fue la razón

-Cat esa no fue la razón-Le dije bajando la voz, tome mi jugo de un solo sorbo

-¿Entonces cual es?-Me preguntó-Vaya Tori, aun tienes sed-Me dijo riendo

-Cat aquí no podemos hablar sígueme- Le dije poniéndome de pie, caminando hasta mi habitación Cat me siguió, llegamos a mi habitación

-Bien Tori ¿Qué paso?- Me pregunto preocupada, yo me senté en mi cama, ella se sentó a mi costado

FLASHBACK

Estábamos en el club, en todo el camino me puse a pensar le digo o no a Jade lo que siento, estábamos tomando, creo que el alcohol me dio el valor, estaba un poco mareada, me separe del grupo para pensarlo mejor, estaba decidida a decirle a Jade lo que siento esta noche, empecé a buscar a Jade entre la gente, la vi por los baños, camine hacia ella

-¡Jade!-Le grite, ella volteo a verme y siguió su camino-¡Espera!-Le dije tomándola de la muñeca, ella intento zafarse del agarre, pero la sostuve firme

-¡Suéltame Vega!-Me dijo jaloneando, pero la sostuve más fuerte-¡QUE ME DEJES!-Me grito molesta

-Jade déjame decirte la verdad-Le dije suplicante, ella rodo los ojos

-YA LA DIJISTE VEGA-Me dijo molesta, yo la volteé a la fuerza la mire a los ojos me perdí en ellos por un momento-SUELTAME-Me gritó desesperada

-Jade déjame hablar por favor-Le dije mirándola, ella rodo los ojos

-DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ VEGA-Me dijo molesta

-NO HASTA ME DEJES HABLAR CONTIGO-Le dije perdiendo la paciencia, ella desvió la vista-¿PORQUE ES TAN DIFICIL HABLAR CONTIGO?-Le dije, ella me miro con enfado

-SUELTAME-Me dijo molesta

-¿QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ME ESCUCHES?-Le dije molesta, ella me sonrío

-Tal vez, irte del país-Me dijo sonriendo, rodé los ojos, comencé a jalarla hasta la parte trasera del club-¿PERO QUE TE PASA?- no había nadie, el escenario perfecto-DEJAME IR-Me dijo molesta

-¿PORQUE HACES TODO TAN DIFICIL JADE?- Le dije desesperada, ella me miro molesta

-Bien al parecer no me dejaras en paz hasta que te escuche-Me dijo fastidiada, yo asentí con la cabeza-Pues escúpelo-Me dijo secamente

-Bueno veras…pues yo…bueno-Le dije nerviosa, ella rodo los ojos

-No tengo toda la noche Vega-Me dijo mientras me miraba impaciente, yo agache la mirada

-Jade yo… te quiero-Le dije mirándola, ella me sonrío

-Pues yo no-Me dijo

-Jade por favor entiende…-Le dije pero me interrumpió

-No tú entiende, yo te odio y tu deberías odiarme a mí, así debería funcionar lo nues…-Me dijo secamente pero la interrumpí

-Jade me gustas-Le dije de repente, ella se paralizo

-Espera ¿Qué?-Me dijo sonriendo-¿Desde cuándo?-Me pregunto extrañada, ni yo lo sabía

-Pues no lo sé, yo…solo ocurrió…no se-Le dije, ella me miro confundida pero no se movió

-Esto es ridículo-Me dijo, la mire confundida-¿Por qué tanto numerito Vega?-Me dijo riendo

-¿Numerito?-Le pregunte confundida

-YA VEGA DEJA DE ACTUAR, SI QUIERES SALIR CON BECK HASLO NO ME IMPORTA-Me dijo molesta, estaba a punto de marcharse

-Jade yo…-Le dije cogiéndola de muñeca, pero me interrumpió

-DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ VEGA-Me gritó, la solté, la vi marchándose, me quede ahí afuera las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, pateé un tacho de basura, volví al club me dirigí a la barra y pedí un par de tragos, después todo se volvió borroso

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cat Pov

No podía creer lo que me había contado Tori al parecer le dijo a Jade lo que sentía, ahora entiendo porque Tori se puso a tomar, aunque estaba mal

-¿Tori ahora que harás?-Le pregunte, ella debía pasar la página, quiero a Jade como una hermana pero no me gusta ver sufrir a Tori, ella me miro sonriendo

-Es hora de pasar la página Cat-Me dijo, yo le sonreí

-Es justo lo que estaba pensando-Le dije divertida-Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Qué pasó con Emily?-Le pregunte al recordar que me contó que le estaba empezando a gustar Emily, quien por cierto no la veo últimamente

-Bueno pues por ahora nada, está de viaje-Me dijo sonriente, luego bajamos a desayunar, trina estaba comiendo

-Hey chicas perdón por empezar sin ustedes, pero moría de hambre-Decía Trina comiendo, al parecer estaba apurada

-¿Qué pasa Trina?-Le dijo Tori sentándose

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-Le dije divertida

-Santiago me dijo que vendría a recogerme dentro de 10 minutos-Decía Trina mientras subía las escaleras, luego de recoger la mesa nos pusimos a ver televisión, mi celular empezó a sonar

-Cat es Jade-Dijo Trina bajando las escaleras, luego se acerco para entregármelo, vi como la cara de Tori cambio

-Hola Jadey-Le conteste

-Cat que no me digas Jadey, ¿Por qué no contestabas el celular? ¿Dónde estás?-Me decía Jade preocupada

-Estoy bien, hace poco desperté-Le dije

-Está bien Cat pero necesito hablar contigo urgente, nos vemos en tu casa en 15 minutos-Me dijo colgando inmediatamente, no me dio tiempo de responder

-Bueno chicas me tengo que ir-Dije caminando hacia la puerta-Tori nos vemos hoy en el ensayo-Le dije abriendo la puerta

-Claro- Me dijo sonriendo, Santiago apareció frente a la puerta

-Hola Cat-Me saludo Santiago

-Holis-Le dije, luego Trina salió

-Hola mi amor-Dijo Trina dándole un beso, luego él la cargo cogiéndola de la cintura-¿Mi amor podemos dejar a Cat en su casa de pasada?-Le pregunto Trina cogiéndole las manos, ella lo miro coquetamente, el empezó a negar con la cabeza

-Si-Dijo de pues de darle un beso a Trina

-No es necesario gracias además no qui…-Iba a decir que no quiero incomodar pero Trina me interrumpió

-Cat sube de una vez, no aceptare un no de respuesta-Me dijo jalándome de la muñeca dentro del auto, nos sentamos en la parte trasera del auto- Amor ¿Vas a poder ir hoy al cine?-Le preguntó Trina a Santiago

-Lo siento no puedo, tengo que terminar un trabajo de la universidad-Dijo mirando a Trina por el retrovisor, ella puso cara de "comprendo"-Pero, ¿Por qué no vas con Cat?-

-Cierto-Dijo Trina-¿Cat vamos hoy al cine?-Me preguntó Trina

-Claro-Le dije

-Bien paso por ti a las 4-Me dijo, luego llegamos a mi casa y vi el auto de Jadey estacionado

-Bueno llegamos, gracias por todo chicos-Les dije, luego baje del auto seguida de Trina

-Hasta luego Cat, no te olvides hoy a las 4-Me dijo Trina mientras pasaba al asiento del copiloto-Hola Jade-Dijo mientras se marchaba el auto

-Holis Jadey-Le dije abrazándola

-Hey Cat tranquila con los abrazos-Me dijo separando el abrazo-¿Por qué no contestabas el celular?-Me pregunto seria

-Lo siento Jade es que deje el celular de lado-Le dije en tono triste, ella rodo los ojos-¿Qué es eso tan urgente?-Le pregunte mientras buscaba las llaves de mi casa-Jade perdí mis llaves ¿Tienes la tuya?-Le pregunte, Jade tenía una llave de mi casa para ocasiones como esta

-Si aquí la tengo-Me dijo mientras abría la puerta-Vaya me sorprende que tu nueva mejor amiguita Vega no te lo haya contado-Me dijo en un tono burlón mientras subíamos las escaleras

-¿Tori o Trina?-Le pregunte divertida, ella me miro seria-Jade siempre he sido amiga de Tori-Le dije mirándola- Y no, no me ha contado nada nuevo-Le dije entrando a mi habitación-¿Estas celosa de Tori?-Le pregunte divertida

-Ya quisieras Cat-Me dijo riendo, yo le sonreí

-Bueno que me vas a contar Jade-Le dije mientras nos sentábamos en mi cama, aunque sabía que me iba a contar lo de Tori

-Veras la estúpida de Vega me hizo todo un numerito, diciendo que supuestamente yo le gusto ¿Puedes creerlo?-Me dijo, cuando yo iba a responderle, pero habló-Creé que soy tan estúpida como para creerme su estúpido numerito, pero esto no se va a quedar así Cat-Me dijo seria, yo la mire seria

-¿Pero por qué crees que es mentira?-Le pregunte, ella me miró

Bueno ¿Qué les parecio?

Takogirl: Te comprendo a veces suelo ser un poco friki tambien, Oghhhh *-* gracias!

Mica: Jajajajajaja lose Tori borracha! Tenia que ponerlo si o si….

Guest: Lose *-* Tori borracha, eso lo veremos, si le pusiera los cuernos seria genial, pero no creo que lo haga, no directamente claro…

Un saludito a todos los que me leen *-* Y si tienen internet ahí nos leemos :D


	10. Chapter 10

Holis mis queridos lectores aquí un nuevo capítulo más…  
>Lamento la demora, pero el cole me tiene ocupada espero les guste<p>

VicTORIus y sus personajes no me pertenecen :c 

Jade Pov

-¿Pero por qué crees que es mentira?-Me preguntó Cat, yo la mire

-Porque es obvio Cat, yo no le puedo gustar a Vega eso sería muy masoquista de su parte, además sé que ella quiere salir con Beck – Le dije secamente, ella me miro-Bueno Cat deja de mirarme así-Le dije fastidiada

Vaya al parecer Cat no está de acuerdo conmigo, pero que mas da Vega quiere jugar sucio, las cosas no se quedaran así, ya solo falta una semana para el estreno de la obra esa, hay me las pagara todas

-Jade no creo que debas hacer nada-Me dijo seria-Sera mejor que olvides todo el asunto-Me dijo suspirando

-Cat toma-Le dije dándole un dulce

-Yay dulce-Dijo riendo, necesitaba distraerme

-¿Cat quieres ir al cine?-Le pregunte, ella me miro

-No puedo Jadey, quede en ir al cine con Trina a las 4-Me dijo

-Pero Cat son la 12, puedes ir conmigo al cine, vemos una película y regresas a las 4 para tu cita con Trina-Le dije divertida, ella me golpeo el brazo entendiendo lo que le dije

-No seas chistosa Jadey, ella y yo solo somos amigas-Me dijo

-Claro Cat, lo mismo decías de Verónica y Danny al inicio-Le dije, ella me golpeo de nuevo en el brazo-Ya deja de golpearme, me va a salir un moretón-Le dije sobándome el brazo, Cat es pequeña pero tiene fuerza, me miró molesta

FLASHBACK

Yo estaba con Cat en mi casa, luego llegó Beck con una chica

-¿Y quién es esa?-Le pregunte a Beck molesta

-Es mi prima Verónica tiene 18, vino a pasar las vacaciones con mi familia-Me dijo sonriendo, yo lo fulmine con la mirada

-Bueno como sea ¿Nos vamos o qué?-Dije, luego Cat salió de la casa

-Holis Beck-Saludo Cat-Holis-Saludo a la prima de Beck

-Cat, ella es mi prima Verónica-Las presento Beck

-Holis soy Cat-Le dijo Cat extendiéndole la mano a la tal Verónica

-Hola soy Verónica, mucho gusto-Respondió tomando la mano de Cat, luego nos fuimos al cine, Cat y Verónica empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntas, salían solas o a veces con nosotros, entonces una semana antes de que Verónica se fuera decidimos salir los 4 juntos, luego Beck y yo salimos juntos a cenar y al salir del Nozu, en el estacionamiento vimos caminando Cat y Verónica

-Entonces ¿En una semana te vas?-Le preguntó Cat triste

-Así es en una semana vuelvo a Canadá-Dijo Verónica volteándose para quedar frente a Cat-Pero no me quiero ir sin…-Dijo antes de besar a Cat y ella respondió al beso, Yo me quede boquiabierta por otro lado Beck no parecía sorprendido, luego de eso las 2 se fueron en el auto de Verónica, ellas estuvieron juntas como pareja hasta el día que Verónica se fue, pero Cat se quedo feliz.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Trina no es igual que Danny, el es un bobo-Me dijo molesta-Y Verónica fue mi novia de una semana de verano-Dijo divertida

-Cat casi tienes 17 y no puedes decir algo más fuerte que tonto o bobo-Le dije divertida

-Ya Jadey, no quiero ir contigo al cine-Dijo molesta poniéndose de espaldas

-O si vas a venir conmigo al cine-Le dije cargándola hacía mi auto, ella empezó a patalear-¿Si te compro un helado me perdonas?-Le pregunte bajándola frente a mi auto

-Bien-Dijo Cat sonriendo-¿Podemos ver la película que yo quiero?-Me preguntó Cat subiendo al auto, de seguro seria una aminada o de romance

-Primero vamos a recoger a mi hermano Cat-Le dije prendiendo el auto, fuimos a recoger a Adam de sus clases de guitarra, el subió al auto

-Jade tengo hambre-Me dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón, al parecer no ha notado a Cat

-Holis Adam-Dijo Cat desde el asiento de atrás, pude ver que mi hermano se ruborizo

-Ho…hola Cat-Dijo nervioso-¿Que…que tal?-Escuchar a mi hermano tan nervioso no es cosa de todos los días

-Pues bien ahora vamos a ir al cine-Dijo Cat sonriendo, llegamos al centro comercial, Cat salió corriendo –pipí pipí pipí -Decía corriendo al baño

-Bien mocoso ¿Entonces te gusta Cat?-Le pregunte a mi hermano, el desvió la mirada

-Pues…es…es muy bonita-Respondió nervioso

-Entonces si te gusta-Le dije sonriendo, el se puso rojo, luego llego Cat

-Adam vamos a escoger la película-Dijo Cat mientras jalaba a mi hermano hasta el cine, yo los seguí, al final nos decidimos por una película animada, luego nos fuimos a comer

-A la próxima elijo yo-Dije mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa

-A mi me gusto la película-Dijo Cat, luego miro a mi hermano-¿Tu qué dices Adam?-Le preguntó a Adam

-Bueno… pues…si me gusto-Dijo desviando la mirada, luego de comer nos dirigimos a la casa de Cat

-Adam acompáñame al ensayo-Le dije a mi hermano, el asintió con la cabeza-Cat luego del ensayo vamos a mi casa-Le dije, ella me miró sonriendo

-Yay pijamada-Dijo Cat, llegamos a la casa de Cat y ella se fue a preparar para ir con Trina al cine, cuando llegamos a mi casa, Adam se fue a su habitación y yo a dormir hasta la hora del ensayo pero antes de dormir le mande un mensaje a Cat

-"Suerte en tu cita ;)"-/-"Que no es una cita"-/-"Pues se van al cine las 2 solas, eso es una cita ;)"-/-"Jade basta -.-'ella tiene novio"-/-"Como sea, pero no te olvides que hoy después del ensayo nos vamos a mi casa"-/-"Claro, bueno me tengo que terminar de alistar, nos vemos en el ensayo"-Después de molestar a Cat me quede dormida

Cat Pov

Me había estado terminando de alistar para ir con Trina al cine, pero mientras me alistaba Jadey no había dejado de molestarme con Trina, también me hizo recordar a Verónica que fue mi novia por una semana de verano, pero lo último que supe se ella es que está comprometida, me alegro por ella, además su prometido es muy guapo, el timbre de mi casa sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Cat, te busca tu amiga Trina-Dijo mi hermano

-Ya voy-Le dije bajando las escaleras-Holis Trina-

-Hola Cat, ¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó Trina

-Claro-Le dije caminando a la salida, pero mi hermano me detuvo-¿Qué?-Le pregunte

-Ten esto es por si alguien te quiero robar o te encuentras con Danny-Me dijo mi hermano entregándome un gas pimienta-Cuida a mi hermanita-Le dijo a Trina, luego caminamos a su auto

-Se ve que se preocupa mucho por ti-Me dijo Trina

Trina Pov

Después de pasar a recoger a Cat, nos dirigíamos al cine

-Pues si-Dijo Cat-Pero a veces exagera-Me dijo enseñándome el gas pimienta

-No creo que exagere, solo se preocupa-Le dije-Además eso te puede servir-Le dije divertida

-Pues agradece que no te ataco-Me dijo seria, me paralice cuando dijo eso-Tranquila es una broma-Me dijo riendo-Deberías haber visto tu cara-

-Oye, no es divertido-Le dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo-Me asustaste-

-Oh, conozco esa canción-Me contesto, le subí el volumen a la radio para escuchar la canción

Luna tiene lo que toda mujer  
>sueña cuando se lo pide una estrella<br>el hombre que siempre soñó  
>Sol la quiere con el alma y la piel<br>con el fuego que le corre en las venas  
>con todo su corazón<p>

La princesa con su príncipe azul  
>una historia envuelta en velo de tul<br>sin un solo error en la puntuación  
>de cada escena<br>Un romance de novela de amor  
>Una historia sin dilema ni error<br>Ella y él, nacidos para amar

-Justo venia el coro-Bufo Cat molesta cuando de pronto la señal de radio de fue

-Tranquila, suele pasar-Le dije divertida-Dentro de un rato vuelve-Ella comenzó a cambiar las estaciones de radio-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunte divertida

-Pues busco otra canción-Me respondió-Oh, volvió la señal- Dijo mientras se ponía a cantar junto con la canción

Qué pasó, cómo fue  
>un amor tan perfecto<br>la razón y la piel en conflicto directo  
>tan sutil, tan actual<br>tan oculto y discreto  
>tan precoz, tan total<br>tan prohibido y secreto

Ella y él, un adiós que quedó en la memoria  
>Ella y ella son dos, y termina la historia<br>En ese día en que el Sol se murió de amargura  
>en una Noche de amor a la luz de la luna.<p>

Cuando escuche la canción no la entendí, pero Cat la cantó con sentimiento, entendí algo sobre un amor prohibido o algo así-¿Qué película vamos a ver?-Me preguntó cuando termino de cantar

-Pues no sé, cuando lleguemos la escogemos-Le dije ella asintió-Por cierto después del cine te llevare de frente al ensayo-Le dije-Cantas muy bien-

-Claro y gracias, ¿Y cómo va Santiago en la universidad?-Preguntó Cat

-Pues bien, pero ahora ya no tiene mucho tiempo libre-Le dije un poco triste

-No estés triste-Me dijo sonriendo-Además yo se que él te quiere mucho-Me dijo luego llegamos al cine, vimos una comedia, la pase muy bien Cat siempre me hace reír, me contaba cosas de su hermano y nos contábamos las cosas vergonzosas que nos han pasado, luego lleve a Cat al ensayo.

Jade Pov

Cuando llegue a H.A, Adam se fue al caja negra, yo fui al baño me encontré con Vega, cruzamos miradas, pero sentí algo extraño

-Hola Jade-Me dijo Vega mientras se acercaba al lava manos, pero la ignore, mi vida sería mejor si ella no existiera, es mejor ignorarla solo la mire y Salí del baño sin decir nada, me dirigí al caja negra me senté al lado de Cat

-Jade necesito ayuda-Me decía Sinjin acercándose a donde estaba

-¿Acaso necesitas especialmente mi ayuda?-Le pregunte seria

-No pero…-Me decía pero lo interrumpí

-Entonces largo-Le dije

-Pero Jade tu…-

-¡Largo!-Le grite, más de uno volteo a verme, los mire amenazante todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, luego salieron a interpretar una escena

-Listos-Decía Sikowitz bebiendo de su coco- ¡Acción!-Gritó

-Rebeca hay que debo decirte desde hace tiempo-Le decía Beck a Cat

-Dime lo que tengas lo que me tengas que decir Gustavo-Le decía Cat sonriéndole a Beck

-Veras no sé cómo decirte la verdad-Le decía Beck cogiéndole la mano a Cat

-Me estas asustando Gustavo-Decía Cat-¿Acaso esa verdad tiene que ver con Alexandra?-Dijo Cat tristemente

-Pues veras…No sé cómo decirlo-Decía Beck intentando explicarlo

-No tienes nada que decir, yo sé cuál es esa verdad Gustavo- Decía Cat-Se lo que paso entre ustedes dos-Dijo mientras caminaba para salir de la escena, pero Beck la detuvo

-¿Como lo sabes?-Le pregunto Beck

-Yo los vi Gustavo-Decía Cat tristemente

-Perdón Rebeca, todo tiene una explicación- Le decía Beck

-No hay nada que explicar Gustavo tú la amas y ella a ti, puedes impedir que se vaya-Le decía Cat a Beck mientras se acercaban-Yo lo comprendo, si la amas no dejes que se vaya-Le decía Cat sonriéndole tiernamente a Beck

-Ya es tarde Rebeca-Decía Beck tristemente-La perdí para siempre, soy un idiota-Decía molesto, Cat le tiro una cachetada

-¡No seas idiota Gustavo!-Le decía Cat molesta-Aun puedes llegar al aeropuerto, pero tienes que salir ahora-Dijo Cat antes de salir dejando a Beck solo en escena, ahí termina esa escena, Todos aplaudieron

-Bien jóvenes, el viernes se estrena la obra-Dijo Sikowitz-Ahora les diré los días de ensayos-Todos empezaron a comentar-El lunes y martes ensayaremos la última escena-Todos empezaron a hacer apuntes-El miércoles será el ensayo general así que no falten-Decía mientras se marchaba, todos cogimos nuestras cosas y salimos del salón, caminamos hasta el estacionamiento

-Buena actuación Cat-Dijo Adam antes de subir al carro

-Gracias- Dijo Cat abrazándolo, mi hermano se sonrojo- Tienes que venir a verla-Dijo Cat separando el abrazo

-Claro, no me la perdería-Decía Adam subiendo al auto, estaba a punto de subirme al auto

-Jade qué bueno que te encuentro el jueves necesito que pongas la escenografía tu sola Sinjin no puede-Me dijo Sikowitz

-Bien lo hare-Le dije

-Jade no es necesario que grites… espera ¿Qué?-Dijo Sikowitz extrañado

-Bien lo hare-Una sonrisa se me escapo de los labios, ahora con esta oportunidad pondré en marcha mi broma, el viernes me las vas a pagar todas Vega

-Adiós-Dijo Sikowitz marchándose, subí a mi auto, luego llegamos a casa de Cat

-¿Jade que hacemos en mi casa?-Pregunto Cat extrañada, baje del auto-¿Adónde vas Jade?-

-Rápido Cat-Le dije a Cat, abrió su puerta-Cat en mi casa mi padre hará una reunión-Le dije a Cat, me miro confundida-Quiero que me acompañes-Le dije

-¿Pasa algo chicas?-Decía mi hermano entrando a la casa

-Nada mocoso solo le pedí a Cat que nos acompañe a la reunión de papá-Le dije

-Bueno pónganse cómodos, iré a tomar un baño y a cambiarme-Dijo Cat mientras se dirigía a su habitación, me quede en la sala con Adam, nos pusimos a ver televisión, pasaron como 30 minutos y Cat no bajaba

-¡Cat baja ya!-Le grite desde la sala

-No me grites-Me decía bajando las escaleras-Bueno vámonos ya estoy lista-Decía caminando a la puerta

-Vaya Cat te vez muy bien-Le dije divertida, ella me sonríe coquetamente-¿No es así Adam?-Le pregunte

-Bueno…Bueno Cat te vez hermosa-Dijo mi hermano sonrojándose, le sonreí burlona

-Bueno vámonos que solo nos quedan 45 minutos antes de que llegue William a casa-Dije caminando hacia el auto, conduje hasta mi casa-Bien Cat te quedaras en mi habitación-Le dije entrando a mi casa, subimos a mi cuarto, me duche y me aliste

-¡Jadelyn, Adam bajen!-Gritó mi padre desde la sala

-Cat espérame aquí ahora vuelvo-Le dije

-Claro Jadey-Dijo riendo, baje a la sala y encontré a mi padre con Rosemary, Adam bajo después de mi

-Bueno chicos espero que esta noche se comporten bien-Dijo mirándome

-No prometo nada-Le dije marchándome-Por cierto traje a Cat, está en mi habitación-Dije subiendo las escaleras, entre en mi habitación Cat estaba sentada en mi cama jugando con mis almohadas

-Cat entre un rato bajaremos-Le dije sentándome a su lado

-Jade tengo sueño-Me dijo Cat recostándose en mi cama

-Cat no te duermas-Le dije sacudiéndola-Por favor-Pero no me hacía caso, le empecé a hacer cosquillas-Levántate-

-Ya Jade-Decía-Basta-Decía entre risas, luego alguien nos interrumpió

-Chicas deberían bajar de una vez-Decía Adam

-Wau Adam te vez muy bien-Le dijo Cat mirándolo sonriente

-Gracias-Le dijo, bajamos a la sala y había mucha gente, todos eran amigos de mi padre

-Jadelyn es el Arturo Gutiérrez hijo de Carlos y uno de los socios de la empresa -Dijo mi padre presentándome a un joven alto de buen porte, tendrá sus 20 años

-Es un placer señor Gutiérrez-Salude sonriéndole cortésmente, el me devolvió la sonrisa

-Bueno Jadelyn Arturo estará un par de meses en la ciudad y me gustaría que te enseñe algo sobre su experiencia laboral-Me dijo mi padre

-Dime Arturo no soy tan viejo-Me dijo divertido-Además seria un placer enseñarle-

-Dígame Jade-Le dije-Discúlpenme pero debo ir a buscar a Cat-

-Jadelyn puedo hablar contigo un momento-Dijo apartándome-Será mejor que aprendas a controlar tu carácter durante la ceremonia-Me dijo mi padre antes de marcharse, busque a Cat estaba charlando con Adam

-¿Interrumpo algo?-Pregunte divertida, Adam volteo asustado

-Solo estábamos conversando-Dijo Cat

-Adam papá trajo a su amigo Arturo quien estará en la ciudad por un par de meses, así que si quieres preguntarle algo sobre los negocios es tu oportunidad-Le dije

-¿Hablas enserio?-Me preguntó entusiasmado

-Sí y William dice que debo cuidar mi comportamiento-Le dije a mi hermano, luego se fue a buscar al tal Arturo, la cosa es que de un rato, mi padre nos llamó para hacer el gran anuncio

-Bueno primero que nada muy buenas noches a todos los presentes, como ya sabrán esta reunión es para anunciar mi compromiso con esta maravillosa mujer-Dijo besándola, me dan tanto asco, luego de lo del anuncio, todo volvió a la normalidad poco a poco los invitados se fueron retirando de mi casa

-Jade muero de sueño por favor-Me decía Cat mientras subíamos a mi habitación

-Está bien Cat-Le dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama

-Jade voy a utilizar tu baño para cambiarme-Me dijo Cat entrando al baño, me cambie rápido, me metí en la cama

-Jade dame espacio-Decía Cat metiéndose en la cama

Tori Pov

Desperté el lunes a primera hora me aliste para ir a HA, baje a desayunar pero como de costumbre Trina ya se había ido, camine hasta HA este fue el peor fin de semana, olvidarme de Jade es más difícil de lo que creí, además no estaba Emily, luego las clases pasaron normales, ignoraba a Jade igual que ella a mí, los días pasaron igual, hasta el miércoles del ensayo general

-Bien jóvenes escena final ¡Acción!- Decía Sikowitz, la escena empezaba con Beck gritando por todos lados

-¡Alexandra! ¡Alexandra!-Gritaba Beck

-¿Gustavo?-Pregunte confundida

-Alexandra no te vayas, dame una oportunidad-Me decía Beck acercándoseme

-Creo que deberías irte, Rebeca es buena chica no merece esto-Le dije

-No veras…-Dijo pero lo interrumpí

-Ya ha sido suficiente con lo que paso entre nosotros-Le dije

-Te equivocas Alexandra, Rebecca comprende-Dijo Beck, luego de eso se escucho el llamado de mi vuelo

-Ese es mi vuelo, me tengo que ir-Le dije marchándome, pero Beck me detuvo

-Dame una oportunidad, solo una y déjame demostrarte que lo que siento es real-Dijo Beck acercándose

-No lo sé yo no…-Le dije mientras me separaba

-Solo un beso, después de este beso dime que no me quieres y me marchare-Dijo mientras juntaba nuestros rostros

-No puedo decirte que no te quiero-Dije mientras volvía a juntar nuestros rostros, era un beso simple ordinario- Te amo demasiado como para perderte-Ahí se cierra el telón y termina la obra, luego Beck y yo salimos a anunciar a los patrocinadores, decidí descansar hasta el día de la obra, no quería ver a nadie, bueno no quería ver a Jade sobretodo

Jade Pov

Por fin jueves, después de clases iría a poner la escenografía para el día de mañana, llegue temprano al colegio, no había nadie o eso pensé, me detuve en las escaleras cerca al baño de los chicos al escuchar mi nombre

-Bien hecho Beck-Decía Rex

-Enserio todo se salió de control, Jade creé que tengo algo con Tori-Decía Beck molesto

-Beck eso es asombroso ¿Por qué te molesta?-Preguntó Robbie

-Veras la idea era de que Tori acepte salir conmigo para dale celos a Jade, pero las cosas salieron mal-Le decía Beck a Robbie y Rex-No quiero perderla, pensé que así la recuperaría, pero solo se alejo mas- Decía Beck triste, yo que pensé todo este tiempo que Vega era la que lo beso, y Beck planeando todo esto, no lo podía negar me dolía bastante el hecho del beso de Beck y Vega, aun amaba a Beck, no te puedes olvidar de alguien que amas de la noche a la mañana, camine molesta hasta el armario del conserje, me recosté en la pared, me deje caer, pero alguien entro en el armario sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Jade estas aquí?-Preguntaba la persona que entro al armario del conserje, todo estaba oscuro, pero reconocía esa voz era Beck-¿Jade?-

-¡Largo Beckett!- Dije molesta, el prendió la luz

-Jade necesito hablar contigo-Me dijo en tono suplicante

-¡LARGATE!-Le grite molesta, él me miró, luego se fue, me quede pensando en la mejor broma, se lo merecía por planear eso y por hacerme sufrir, nadie me hace sufrir y se sale con la suya, me salte las 3 primeras horas, tome un café y entre en mi siguiente clase, sonó la campana del almuerzo, me senté con Cat y Robbie, vega no había ido a HA

-¿Cat tu hermano ya salió de prisión?-Le pregunte recordando que otra vez arrestaron al hermano de Cat

-No esta vez se tiene que quedar 3 semanas-Dijo Cat-¿Por qué?

-Nada solo necesitaba que me ayude en algo-Le dije volviendo a mirar mi ensalada, luego Beck se sentó a mi lado, me levante molesta y fui, necesitaba ayuda para preparar todo, pero quien…

-Jade espera-Me dijo Cat, siguiéndome- ¿A dónde vas? Las clases aun no terminan-Me dijo

-Prefiero empezar a poner la escenografía de mañana-Le dije caminando al caja negra-nos vemos luego-Cat se fue a sus clases, saque mi celular y llame a mi primo Henry, el podía ayudarme

-¿Jade? ¿Y ese milagro?-Me dijo mi primo

-Henry necesito tu ayuda-Le dije

-¿A quién mataremos?-Preguntó mi primo divertido, le di una lista de cosas para que me consiguiera-Bien te veo a ya cuando consiga todo-Dijo colgando, empecé a preparar la escenografía, me costó más trabajo de lo que pensé, ya todos se habían ido a casa, no había nadie en la escuela

-¿Jade?-Preguntó Henry mientras entraba al caja negra

-Por fin creí que no vendrías nunca-Le dije

-También me da gusto verte Jade-Me dijo abrazándome-Pero no entiendo para que es-

-Mientras menos sepas, mas ayudas-Le dije

-Bueno las cosas están en mi camioneta, vamos-Me dijo caminando al estacionamiento

-Tú no me mandas, Voy porque quiero-Le dije molesta

-Nunca cambias Jade-Me dijo divertido, me ayudo a instalar todo

Tori Pov

Había decidido no ir a HA, ya era de noche estaba en la sola en casa recostada en el sillón, cuando mi celular sonó, me estaban llamando pero salía número desconocido

-¿Hola?-Dije pero colgaron, luego volvió a sonar-¿Hola?-Pero no obtuve respuesta, se escuchaba la respiración de alguien-Puedo oír tu respiración ¿Quién eres?-Dije con una voz firme

-Victoria Vega te estoy observando en este preciso instante-Mire a todas partes, pero no había nadie-Se que estás en tu sala-Se me puso la piel de gallina, apague la luz-No servirá de nada que te escondas-Dijo esa persona

-No te… no te tengo miedo-Intente decir firme, de pronto de escucho ruidos -Ah- Pegue un grito

-Pues deberías-Dijo esa voz

-Ya deja de molestar-Le dije molesta

-Sera mejor que te asomes por la ventana te tengo una sorpresita-Me asome a la ventana, y la abrí completamente al ver quien estaba afuera, vi a Emily parada frente a mi casa con el celular en la mano sonriendo ampliamente

-Te voy a matar-Le dije mientras colgaba, prendí la luz, la deje entrar-Me diste un gran susto-Le dije golpeándola del brazo

-Te gusta mi nueva aplicación para hacer bromas-Me dijo riendo mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón

-No-Le dije sonriendo-Pero me debes muchas explicaciones ¿Por qué te fuiste así de la nada?-Le pregunte

-Bueno Tori te propongo un trato-Me dijo divertida

-¿Qué clase de trato?-Le pregunte

-Te cuento todo lo que quieras saber, y tú me cuentas todo lo que quiera saber-Me dijo

-Bueno está bien-Le dije- ¿Por qué te fuiste así de la nada?-

-Veras Tori tuve que salir de la cuidad porque necesitaba llevar unos papeles a New York, te acuerdas que te conté que estaba bajo la tutela de mi hermana ya que mis padres fallecieron-Asentí con la cabeza-Bueno mi hermana me estaba pagando el departamento donde vivía, ahora que se va a casar, quiere que vaya a vivir con ella y su nueva familia- Me dijo con cierta molestia

-Pero si antes vivías sola porque ahora tienes que vivir con ella-Le dije

-Antes vivía sola porque mi hermana no sabía del seguro y del testamento de mis padres-La mire confundida-Mis padres dejaron el 80% de los bienes a mi nombre y el 20% al nombre de mi hermana, pero ahora que lo sabe me obliga a vivir con ella ya que siendo mi tutora legal y yo aun siendo menor de edad, mis bienes pasaran al poder de mi hermana hasta que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad, por eso arregle que mi hermana no podrá usar más del 20% de mis bienes sin mi consentimiento-Me dijo

-Es una….-Dije pero Emily me interrumpió

-Arpía-Dijo sonriendo

-Iba a decir bruja pero esa palabra esta mejor-Le dije-¿Pero cuando te mudas con tu hermana?-

-Dentro de 3 días, pero mi hermana dejo de pagar el departamento y ahora no tengo a donde ir-Me dijo

-¿Te puedes quedar aquí si quieres?-Le ofrecí, ella dudo por un momento

-Tori gracias-Dijo mientras me abrazo, yo no estaba bien sentada y por la rapidez del abrazo ella cayó sobre mí, quedamos cara a cara, la mire a los ojos unos lindos ojos negros, nos paramos

-Bien Tori cuéntame que pasa contigo y con Jade-Dijo ella, sentí como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre mí, ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Quién se lo dijo?

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo ¿Qué les pareció?  
>-mica: Si a mí también me gusta Santiago, pero me adoro el Catrina, no creo que la deje :3<p>

-luna: Jajajaja me alegra tener una nueva lectora *-*, si la deje en la mejor parte ;) Exacto Jade debe agradecer que no tiene competencia, hay que esperar el regreso de Emily

-SoDamnBeautiful1: Hola que bueno que seas una nueva lectora, si tienes razón Cat hizo una pregunta muy buena ;)

-Guest: Hola de nuevo c: Si Jade es una tonta tiene la oportunidad y no la aprovecha, La primera cita de Cat y Trina :3  
>Bueno mis queridos lectores un saludos para todos :3 los que me leen, si si también a los que leen y no dejan Review xD Pero bueno hasta la próxima y si tienen internet hay nos leemos *-*<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Holis Holis ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores?

Lo sé, lo sé me demore en actualizar échenle la culpa a mis profesores :c

Pero bueno aquí un capitulo mas, espero sea de su agrado

Ni VicTORIus ni sus personajes me pertenecen :c

Tori Pov

-Bien Tori cuéntame que pasa contigo y con Jade-Dijo ella, sentí como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre mí, ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Quién se lo dijo?, no sabía que decir, tal vez no se refería al hecho de que me gustara

-Pues… lo normal, discutimos y eso-Le dije

-Me refiero a su historia-Me dijo sonriendo, la mire con una ceja levantada

-¿Historia?-Pregunte confundida

-Tú sabes… -Dijo desviando la mirada-De cómo te… -Decía nerviosa-como…te llegaste a enamorar de ella-Dijo en un tono bajo, podía jurar que lo dijo en un tono triste

-De que hablas-Le dije, ella me cuestiono con la mirada-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Le pregunte

-Pues veras yo…una vez yo…-Empezó a decir nerviosa-No importa como lo sé, ahora responde-Dijo, la mire, luego me miró

-¿Leíste mi diario?-Le dije

-No, ¿Pero desde cuando te gusta Jade?-Me volvió a preguntar

-…-No sabía que responder

-Tori yo te conté lo que querías saber, ahora tu me tienes que contar lo que quiero saber, ese fue el trato ¿lo recuerdas?-Asentí con la cabeza, es verdad pero el problema es que no sé cómo explicarlo-Tori no se lo contare a nadie-Me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa sincera

-Pues veras… Jade me gusta desde… no se creo que…al principio la odiaba o eso creía, pero no se desde cuando empecé a sentir esto por ella, lo raro es que nunca me dio razones, siempre me ha tratado mal pero por alguna extraña razón siempre estoy ahí cuando ella me necesita-Dije en tono triste, ella me miro comprensiva-¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de una persona como Jade?-Dije en un susurro

-Tori en las leyes del corazón nadie manda, nadie elige de quien enamorarse-Me dijo-¿Qué paso?-Después de contarle todo lo que pasó con Jade, ella me miró sonriente-Así te pone el amor, pero sabes si yo tuviera la suerte de Jade, no te dejaría ir tan fácil –Cuando dijo eso me sonroje, esta chica hace que cada vez me gusta mas y mas

-Lo sé, pero lo único que quiero es olvidarme de ella-Le dije-Pero ya no quiero hablar más del tema, casi lo olvido mañana será el estreno de la obra tengo un boleto extra si lo quieres-Le dije sonriendo

-Claro que lo quiero -Me dijo mientras prendía la tv, pusimos una comedia, mañana seria el estreno de la obra necesitaba descansar, pero me quede dormida antes de lo planeado

Jade Pov

Termine de arreglar todo para mañana, mi primo se fue cuando terminamos de acomodar todo, yo me quede dando los últimos retoques, todo quedo listo para mañana, me fui a dormir. Al día siguiente me desperté, me prepare un café-Adam ya vámonos-Le dije a mi hermano que se estaba demorando demasiado

-¡Ya voy!-Dijo bajando las escaleras, me puse a pensar si Beck planeo todo entonces lo que me dijo Vega era verdad, no puede ser verdad, tengo que hablar con ella, conduje hasta HA, camine hasta el caja negra todos se estaban preparando, busque a Vega con la mirada estaba ensayando su guion, mi hermano se quedo con Cat

-Hey Vega tenemos que hablar-Le dije acercándome, ella me miro

-Lo siento, pero ahora no Jade estoy ocupada-Dijo marchándose, estaba siguiéndola pero Sikowitz me distrajo

-Jade necesito que veas unos cables que están sueltos-Me dijo bebiendo jugo de su coco

-Lo siento Sikowitz pero ahora no puedo yo…-Busque a Vega con la mirada, pero ya no estaba-Esta bien- Le dije molesta, repare los estúpidos cables sueltos, el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido estuve ayudando a Cat con sus diálogos junto a mi hermano, ya solo faltaba una hora para el estreno, pero no encontraba a Vega, la fui a buscar a los vestidores

-Vega ¿Estás aquí?-Pregunte entrando, pero nadie respondía

Tori Pov

Estaba en los vestidores ensayando mis diálogos, cuando alguien entro buscándome

-Vega ¿Estás aquí?-Se escuchaba la voz de Jade, ¿Por qué me está buscando? ¿Qué quiere ahora de mí?, permanecí en silencio-¿Vega?-

-¿Qué?-Pregunte secamente, ella me miro como queriéndome decir algo

-Necesito hablar contigo ahora-Me dijo, yo solo la mire-Veras…-Pero Sinjin entro

-Tori Sikowitz te necesita ahora-Dijo luego se marcho

-Lo siento Jade tengo que irme-Le dije saliendo de los vestidores, me dirigí donde Sikowitz me informo sobre un cambio que se haría en la obra a la hora de iniciar, Beck y yo entraríamos por diferentes lados, no juntos como lo habíamos ensayado, ya solo quedaban unos 15 minutos para entrar a escena, estaba nerviosa

Jade Pov

Ya solo quedaban 15 minutos para comenzar la obra, Adam fue a tomar su lugar entre el público, el plan se pondría en marcha, la obra empezó, todo marchaba bien, llego la última escena, por fin llego la escena que tanto esperaba, cuando Tori y Beck se besen en la última escena un balde de pintura les caería encima, esto va a ser tan divertido

-¡Alexandra! ¡Alexandra!-Gritaba Beck, entrando a escena

-¿Gustavo?-Preguntó Vega confundida

-Alexandra no te vayas, dame una oportunidad-Me decía Beck acercándose a Vega

-Creo que deberías irte, Rebeca es buena chica no merece esto-Dije ella

-No veras…-Dijo pero lo interrumpió

-Ya ha sido suficiente con lo que paso entre nosotros-Le dijo

-Te equivocas Alexandra, Rebecca comprende-Dijo Beck

-Se les informa a los pasajeros del vuelo 62, abordar por la plataforma 7-Dije en el micrófono que tenia

-Ese es mi vuelo, me tengo que ir-Le dijo marchándose, pero Beck la detuvo

-Dame una oportunidad, solo una y déjame demostrarte que lo que siento es real-Dijo Beck acercándose

-No lo sé yo no…-Le dijo mientras se separaba

-Solo un beso, después de este beso dime que no me quieres y me marchare-Dijo se acercaba para besarla, aj

-No puedo decirte que no te quiero-Dijo mientras lo volvía a besar, era un beso tan apasionado, claro ya habían practicado mucho fuera de escena- Te amo demasiado como para perderte-Dijo ella mientras lo volvía a besar, el momento de la pintura llego, presione el botón para que se volteé el balde pero no se volteo, el telón se cerró la gente se puso de pie para aplaudir, luego Beck y Vega salieron a agradecer a los patrocinadores, volví a presionar el botón pero nada, subí hasta donde estaba el balde, Beck y Vega salieron del escenario, el balde estaba atorado lo golpeé para que se desatorara pero no obtuve resultado, baje a recoger mis cosas la gente ya se había retirado del teatro, Sinjin estaba parado en el escenario ojala en balde se volteara justo ahora, luego se le acerco Robbie con un botón en la mano, un botón muy parecido al que yo tenía, busque el botón entre mis cosas pero no estaba

-¡Robbie presiona el botón!-Le grite

-¡Claro Jade!-El muy baboso lo presiono y el balde de pintura se volteo, no pude evitar reír ante el hecho, no me sirvió cuando quería pero esto también valía la pena

-¡Jade!-Se quejo Robbie

-Jade no es… no es gracioso-Decía Sikowitz entre risas

-Claro que si míralos-Le dije señalándolos

-Jade tendrás un sábado de detención por esta broma-Dijo Lane acercándose

-Pero…-Le dije el me reprochaba con la mirada-Pero…-

-Sin peros, Nos vemos mañana-Dijo marchándose

-Bien-Dije caminando a los vestidores para buscar a Cat, pero no la encontré solo estaba Vega

-Vega tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿Recuerdas?- Le dije, ella permaneció en silencio y siguió guardando sus cosas-Tierra llamando a Vega-Le dije pero no obtuve respuesta entonces se me ocurrió una idea, si ella no me iba a decir nada lo averiguaría por mí misma-Vega ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación que tuvimos afuera de aquel bar?-Le dije-¿No te acuerdas lo que me dijiste?-Le pregunte divertida-Pues creo que me debes una explicación-Le dije cruzando los brazos

-Tori tu no le debes dar explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos a esta-Dijo alguien entrando a los vestidores

-Está tu abuela-Dije molesta, cuando volteé a ver era Emily, se acerco hasta Vega y le ayudo a guardar sus cosas

-Sabes se que el que te besó fue Beck -Le dije bueno estaba harta de todo, no sé por qué Vega me ignora ahora, camine hasta mi auto conduje hasta la casa de mi madre, bueno al menos me alegra saber que Vega sabe que se que ella no beso a Beck, estaba por bajar del auto cuando tuve el presentimiento de que me olvidaba de algo, revise mis cosas pero no olvidaba de nada, vi en mi celular 5 llamadas perdidas de Adam, Claro de eso me había olvidado de Adam, empecé a conducir hasta HA, llame a Adam…

-¿Hola?-Respondió mi hermano

- Adam ¿Dónde estás?-Le pregunte

-¿Dónde estás tú?-Me preguntó el

-Yo estoy manejando de regreso a HA para recogerte-Le dije

-Jade no es necesario Beck me está llevando a casa de mamá-Dijo mi hermano

-Nos vemos allá-Le dije colgando, regrese a casa de mi madre, el auto de Beck estaba estacionado afuera, mi hermano bajo de auto seguido por Beck

-Jade te olvidaste te de mi-Me dijo mi hermano en tono de reproche

-Lo siento mocoso estaba ocupada-Le dije

-Bueno pero que no se vuelva a repetir-Me dijo mi hermano entrando a casa de mi madre, volteo a ver a Beck-Gracias por traerme Beck-

-De nada Adam-Dijo Beck sonriendo, lo mire y me dedico una sonrisa-Hola Jade -Empezó a decir Beck cuando Adam entro en la casa de su madre

-Hola Beck-Le dije

-Jade yo quería preguntarte-Dijo, yo lo mire-¿Si podemos olvidar todo lo que paso y comenzar de nuevo?-Dijo, me quede en silencio por un momento, no sabía que responder aun lo amo, pero aun me duele el hecho de que besara a Vega, pero ahora ella no me quiere hablar

-Beck yo…-Le dije el me dedico una sonrisa sincera-Creo que…-

-Jade lo siento fui un idiota yo…yo no pensé bien las cosas, pero por favor dame una oportunidad mas, aun te amo-Me dijo parecía estar arrepentido, permanecí de nuevo en silencio no se lo quería dejar tan fácil, pero después de lo que hizo, solo podemos llegar hacer amigos

-Yo lo siento Beck, pero me cuesta olvidar lo que pasó-Le dije dedicándole una sonrisa-Se que tú fuiste el que besó a Tori, para luego pedirle que saliera contigo para darme celos-El me miró triste-Podemos seguir siendo amigos si quieres, pero no pienso regresar contigo-

-Bueno, ¿Quieres salir mañana conmigo?-Me pregunto

-No puedo mañana tengo detención-Le dije, me miró confundido-Una larga historia-Le dije

-Bueno ya me lo contaras-Me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, luego se marchó, yo estaba confundida debo admitirlo, lo bueno es que todo volverá a la normalidad, a excepción de que Vega no me quiere ni hablar, entre a casa de mi madre, baje a mi habitación, si mi habitación estaba en el sótano, escogí el sótano porque era más espacioso que una habitación, me recosté en mi cama, hasta que me quede dormida.

Tori Pov

Después de mi conversación con Jade me fui a casa con Emily, ella no dijo nada en todo el camino, cuando llegamos a casa no había nadie, ella permanecía callada

-Me siento culpable por no haberle respondido a Jade-Dije un poco triste-Emily ¿Estás bien? –Le pregunte preocupada, ella me miró seria

-Si-Dijo secamente

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunte

- Ella te ignora cada vez que quiere, hace que te odies por perdonarla tantas veces, te hace sentir idiota y hace tu vida un caos de dudas y sospechas ¿Eso es lo que quieres?-Me dijo molesta, luego suspiro y se pasó la mano por su cabello- Tori tu mereces alguien mejor –

-Lose todo eso es verdad, pero tampoco quiero terminar peleada con ella-Le dije, ella cerró los ojos y aparto la mirada- ¿Qué te pasa a ti?-Le pregunte preocupada, ella nunca se había comportado así antes

-Pues me gustas Tori ¿ok?-Me dijo, cuando la escuche decir eso mi corazón dio un vuelco en su mismo sitio, luego me miro a los ojos-No me gusta verte sufrir-Dijo bajando la voz, le dedique una sonrisa tierna

-También me gustas Emily, voy a estar bien-Le dije, ella me miró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó agachando la mirada-Es que después de escucharte pensé…-Dijo triste, pero no lo termino de decir por qué la bese-Sutil manera de callarme-Dijo divertida

-Lose-Le dije volviendo a besarla, ella me tomo de la cintura y yo del cuello, después de separarnos por falta de aire

-Tori ¿Quisieras hacerme el gran honor de ser mi novia?-Me preguntó

-Claro que si-Le respondí- ¿Quieres ver una película como primera cita?-Le pregunte

-Claro pero la veremos acá abajo-Dijo Emily

-¿Por qué? la podemos ver en mi habitación-Le dije

- No quiero llevar a mi novia a la habitación en la primera cita, Tori no pensé que fueras así-Me dijo divertida, me sonroje notoriamente, camine hasta la cocina a buscar algo para comer mientras vemos la película, pero no había nada, así que pedí pizza, el timbre sonó, fui a abrir la puerta pero no era la pizza

-Hola Tori-Saludo Santiago-Hola Emily-

-Hola Santiago-Dijo Emily, mientras se hacia un lado para que me sentara a su lado en el sillón-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Le pregunte a Santiago

-Bueno es que Trina olvido su saco y vine a recogerlo-Dijo subiendo al cuarto de Trina

-No sé como la soportas-Dije cuando vi que bajaba las escalera

-Ni yo lo sé Tori-Dijo marchándose-Nos vemos-Dijo cerrando la puerta

-No sé cómo soporta a tu hermana-Me dijo Emily divertida, el timbre sonó

-Ya sabes, Amor-Dije mientras recibía la pizza, luego nos pusimos a ver la película, estábamos viendo una película, cuando la película término ya nos íbamos a dormir pero cuando leí el titulo de la siguiente película "Matanza en Texas", me quede sentada

-¿Tori no vienes?-Preguntó Emily subiendo las escaleras

-No es que quiero ver esta película-Le dije mirando atenta la tv, ella se acercó

-Dicen que es buena-Dijo sentándose a mi lado, pero la película era horrible, demasiado sangrienta para mi gusto, pero Cat me dijo que era una de las favoritas de Jade, yo me tapaba los ojos y a aprovechaba en acurrucarme en Emily en las partes fuertes de la película, hasta que me quede dormida acurrucada en Emily.

Jade Pov

El ruido de mi despertador me despertó, me aliste y me fui caminando a HA, era sábado pero tenía detención, estaba aburrida sentada en la biblioteca, me quede dormida, no se por cuánto tiempo

-¡Señorita West!-Alguien me llamo despertándome de mi sueño-El castigo no es lugar para dormir-Era el sub-director

-Bien-Le dije sentándome en la silla, saque mis tijeras y empecé a recortar unos hombrecitos de papel, el sub-director me miraba divertido, luego les corte la cabeza y las extremidades a mis hombrecito, su sonrisa se borro de su rostro, el tiempo paso demasiado lento, pero por fin termino detención, cuando salí de HA en el estacionamiento estaba Beck

-Por fin saliste Jade-Me dijo al verme, yo me sorprendí

-Hola Beck-Le dije-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno es que uno ya no puede venir a recoger a sus amigas-Dijo divertido

-No es eso, pero traje mi propio auto-Le dije, el me miro divertido

-Entiendo- Dijo -Fue maravilloso-Me dijo sonriendo, el se acerco a mí y deposito un suave beso en mis labios, luego se separo

-¿Qué fue maravilloso?-Pregunte confundida

-Pues lo nuestro-Lo mire-Claro el tiempo que duro y sé que lo malogre todo, pero me alegra que podamos ser amigos-Dijo caminando hasta su auto

-¡Beck espera!-Lo llame

-Dime…-Dijo pero lo interrumpí, corrí hacia el

-No lo vuelvas a hacer eso si aprecias tus labios-Le dije refiriéndome al beso, el asintió con la cabeza-¿Me puedes llevar?-Le dije-No traje mi auto-Pues después de lo que me dijo creo que si podemos ser amigos, aunque claro va a hacer un poco difícil

-Claro, sabía que no habías traído tu auto-Me dijo subiendo al auto, luego fuimos por un café, conversamos de muchas cosas mientras me llevaba a la casa de mi madre, la pase muy bien a su lado creo que esto de ser amigos va a hacer más fácil de lo que pensé-Adiós-Dijo Beck marchándose en su auto, cuando entre mi madre estaba saliendo

-Hasta luego cariño-Dijo dándome un beso en la frente-No te olvides que mañana tienes que ir a casa de tu padre-Dijo mi madre subiendo al auto

-¡Preferiría olvidarlo!-Le grite mientras su auto se marchaba, baje a mi habitación aliste unas cosas que quería llevar a casa de mi padre, ya que mañana la hermana de Rosemary se quedaría a vivir con nosotros en la casa de mi padre, luego me dispuse a dormir, me llego un mensaje de Beck

-"Que descanses Jade, pero bueno ahora que seremos amigos quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea"-No pude evitar sonreír ante el mensaje

-"También tú"-Le envié de respuesta, luego me quede dormida

Tori Pov

Todo el fin de semana paso rápido, pero fue maravilloso, me divertí mucho con Emily vimos películas con mis padres, salimos a pasear, pero mañana al medio día se iría a vivir con su hermana, fue agradable el tiempo que pase con ella

-Tori ¿Estas despierta?-Dijo Emily depositando un beso en mi cuello

-Dime Emily-Le dije sentándome en mi cama

-Te quería pedir que si mañana me podrías acompañar a la casa de mi hermana, ya sabes para no llegar sola-Me dijo sentándose en mi cama

-Claro-Le dije sonriente, luego ella me dio un beso

-Gracias enserio-Dijo Emily, nos quedamos conversando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, hasta que nos quedamos dormidas

Jade Pov

Desperté temprano, prepare el desayuno para mí y para Adam, luego el despertó

-Buen día Jade-Saludo mi hermano entrando a la cocina

-Hola-Le dije bebiendo de mi café, como adoraba el sabor del café por la mañana-Bueno cuando termines tu desayuno alista tu cosas para ir a la casa de William-Le dije a Adam mientras salía de la cocina

-Ok-Respondió el desde la cocina, me fui a mi habitación, luego de un rato mi hermano toco mi puerta-Jade ya estoy listo-Decía

-Ok entonces vámonos-Le dije saliendo de mi habitación

-¿Cómo crees que sea?-Pregunto mi hermano

-¿Quién?- Le pregunte confundida, mientras subíamos al auto

-Pues la hermana de Rosemary-Me dijo como si fuera algo obvio, prendí el auto y empecé a conducir a casa de mi padre

-No sé, ni me interesa-Le dije a mi hermano sin despegar la vista del camino, mi hermano no menciono nada hasta que llegamos a casa de mi padre, bajo del auto y toco la puerta, abrió mi padre

-Jadelyn, Adam pasen-Dijo mi padre

-Hola papá- Dijo Adam mientras lo abrazaba-Hola Rosemary-Dijo mientras la saludaba

-Hola Adam-Dijo la tipa esta

-Hola a todos-Dije entrando, me dirigí a mi habitación y me quede ahí

Tori Pov

Desperté al sentir la luz del sol dándome en la cara, quise moverme pero alguien me tenia abrazada de la cintura, cuando volteé a ver, era Emily quien tenía la cabeza hundida en la mi hombro, el celular de Emily sonó, haciendo que despertara

-¿Hola?...si, si… ya estoy en camino…ya…si lo sé… Nos vemos-Dijo luego colgó-Buenos días Tori-Dijo volviendo a meterse en mi cama, volteé y la vi de frente

-Buenos días Emily- Le dije dándole un beso-¿Quién era?-Le pregunte

-Mi hermana-Dijo molesta, luego se cubrió con las sabanas, me levante de mi cama y mire mi celular vi la hora, eran las 11 de la mañana

-Emily son las 11 tienes que estar en casa de tu hermana a las 12-Le dije quitándole las sabanas

-No Tori-Me dijo jalando las sabanas, jale más fuerte pero ella también jalo más fuerte, tanto que me hizo caer sobre ella en la cama, -Lo siento Tori ¿Estás bien?-Peguntó dándome un beso

-Sí, mejor que nunca-Dije poniéndome de pie

-Ok, bueno voy a alistarme-Dijo dirigiéndose al baño

-Pero también necesito el baño-Le dije tocando el baño

-Me baño y salgo-Dijo del otro lado

-Está bien-Le dije mientras entraba a the slap, vi las ultimas noticias y vi que Jade y Beck no habían vuelto, parece que esta vez es definitivo, me quede viendo las nuevas actualizaciones

-Hey Tori el baño esta libre si lo quieres usar-Dijo Emily mientras salía del baño envuelta en una toalla, me quede mirándola un rato-Tori ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Emily divertida

-¿Qué?-Pregunte fuera del contexto

-Ya puedes usar el baño-Me dijo mientras buscaba en una maleta ropa

-Sí, si-Dije entrando al baño, pero no tenía toalla así que espere hasta que mis hormonas se tranquilizaran para salir del baño para coger una toalla, pero cuando salí del baño encontré a Emily cambiándose de espaldas, tenia puesto unos jeans ajustados y se estaba poniendo el sujetador, se ve tan sexy qué…Tori basta, concéntrate-¿Hey Emily me puedes pasar una toalla?-Le dije ella volteo a verme, mala idea…

-Claro ten-Me dijo entregándome una toalla, pero sin querer desvié mi vista hacia 2 pechos que llamaron mi atención-Tori vista arriba-Me dijo Emily divertida, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, me atrapo observando cierta zona

-Yo…lo siento-Dije apenada-Gracias-Dije mientras tomaba la toalla, me metí en el baño, entre a la ducha, sentí como el agua fría me relajaba, Salí del baño cogí ropa de mi armario y entre de nuevo a alistarme, termine de alistarme

-¿Ya estas lista Tori?-Preguntó Emily tocando la puerta del baño

-Si ya estoy lista-Le dije abriendo la puerta del baño, bajamos a la sala y estaban mis padres viendo tv

-Buenos días-Dijimos Emily y yo al mismo tiempo bajando las escaleras

-Buenos días chicas-Saludaron ellos

-¿Mamá puedo acompañar a Emily a la casa de su hermana y luego me quedarme con ella?-Pregunte mirando a mi mamá, ella me miro insegura

-No se preocupe señora yo la cuidare, le prometo que la traeré mañana después de la escuela-Dijo Emily dedicándole una sonrisa sincera a mi mamá

-Bien chicas pueden irse-Dijo mi mamá

-Gracias, gracias- Dije, estábamos por irnos

-Tori te quiero mañana antes del anochecer-Dijo mi papá, yo asentí con la cabeza-Ahora si pueden irse chicas-Dijo mi papá

-Bueno aquí vamos-Dijo Emily subiendo a su auto, luego empezó a conducir, era un camino que se me hacia familiar, pero no lo reconocía, el celular de Emily empezó a sonar

-Sí, si…ya estoy por llegar…Tori está yendo conmigo…no me importa…bien-Dijo colgando

-¿Era tu hermana?-Le pregunte

-Si-Dijo molesta-Pero bueno llegamos-Dijo estacionándose afuera de una casa muy grande, con un aspecto terrorífico pero muy bonita, seguro que a Jade le fascinaría este lugar-Tori podrías tocar por favor-Dijo Emily sacando sus cosas del auto

Jade Pov

Estaba en mi habitación mirando tv, luego me fui a preparar un café, de pronto sonó el timbre

-Esa debe ser mi hermana-Dijo Rosemary bajando las escaleras

-¿Podrías abrir Jadelyn?-Dijo mi padre bajando detrás de ella, camine hasta la puerta, pero vi a Vega parada en la entrada

-¿Vega?-Pregunte confundida, ella al parecer estaba igual de sorprendida que yo

No me maten ._.' hasta aquí este capítulo, No quieren dejar review? xD

Takogirl: Si Emily es muy tierna :3 jajajaja lo sé Beck fue un idiota xd que buena idea tuvo(sarcasmo) Gracias :D

Arandiagrande: Gracias por todo :D aunque me gusta la idea de Adam y Cat xD Pues si Emily despertara los sentimientos de Jade hacia Tori Xd  
>Psdt: Leí tu fic, me fascino *-*, me quede atónita Trina es como un súper detective xd<p>

Guest: Si la primera cita catrina xd Santiago está ayudando a catrina sin darse cuenta xd

Bueno un saludos a todos los que me leen y dejan review , y a los que solo leen también gracias *-* y si tienen internet ahí nos leemos *-*


	12. Chapter 12

Holis de nuevo mis queridos lectores casi no tengo tiempo de actualizar pero hago lo mejor que puedo, prometo actualizar el próximo domingo si o si, Bueno aquí un capitulo mas

ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A arandiagrande POR SER EL REVIEW NUMERO 30, OJALA TE GUSTE :D

Jade Pov

-¿Vega?-Pregunte confundida, ella al parecer estaba igual de sorprendida que yo

-¿Jade?-Preguntó ella, bueno al menos ya me habla

-Oye Tori ¿Me ayudas?-Preguntó alguien cuya voz yo conocía, era Emily, esto se pone cada vez más raro

-Claro-Dijo Tori caminando hacia ella

-Emily-Dijo Rosemary saliendo a abrazarla

-Rosemary-Dijo la otra sin moverse, parecía tener cara de asco- ¿Bueno me vas a ayudar o qué?-

-Que graciosa-Dijo Rosemary entrando a la casa-Adam ayúdala-La mire con una ceja alzada, luego mire a mi padre

-Emily mucho gusto soy William prometido de tu hermana-Dijo mi padre presentándose-Adam ayúdalas por favor-Dijo mi padre marchándose a su habitación junto con Rosemary

-Hola soy Adam-Dijo mi hermano

-Soy Emily-Dijo Emily-Ella es Tori-La presento, Vega solo hizo una seña con la mano, camine hasta donde estaba Tori y Emily, pude ver que ambas se miraban cada cierto tiempo y se dedicaban sonrisas, y como dije todo se vuelve cada vez más raro

-No hace falta que ayudes-Dijo Emily a mi hermano

-No es problema, yo las ayudo-Dijo mi hermano

-Así que Rosemary es tu hermana-Dije sonriente

-Por favor no me lo recuerdes-Dijo Emily-¿Cuál es mi habitación?-

-Sígueme-Le dije caminando a su habitación, estaba frente a la mía, pero mientras caminábamos Emily conversaba con Vega-Aquí es-Le dije señalando su puerta

Tori Pov

Seguimos a Jade hasta la habitación de Emily

-Aquí es-Dijo Jade señalando una puerta color marrón oscuro, luego abrió una puerta color negro y entro, luego la cerró

-Bueno tendré que redecorar esto-Dijo Emily entrando en la habitación

-Tiene potencial-Dije mientras recorría la habitación, tenía un plasma frente a la cama, un reproductor de Dvd, un baño, un armario

-Bueno chicas si necesitan algo mi habitación esta al final del pasillo-Dijo Adam-Adiós Emily-Se despidió-Adiós…-Dijo intentando recordar mi nombre

-Tori Vega-Le dije divertida, el también rio ante el comentario

-¿Tori Vega?-Me preguntó

-Sí, ella misma- Le respondí

-¿Estudias en H.A?-Me preguntó, yo asentí con la cabeza-¡Ah! Entonces tu eres la famosa Vega, de la que tanto habla mi hermana-Dijo divertido-Pero no le digas que dije esto-Añadió un poco asustado antes de salir, no sabía que Jade hablara tanto de mi

-Bueno ayúdame con esto-Dijo Emily, mientras acomodaba su ropa, la ayude con todo luego terminamos de desempacar, terminamos cansadas pero terminamos rápido, era hora del almuerzo

-Bueno terminamos estoy exhausta-Le dije tirándome sobre la cama

-Vamos Tori te invito a comer-Me dijo caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación-Levántate-

-¿Otra cita?-Le pregunte siguiéndola

-Pues si-Me dijo divertida- Tal vez…-Pero no termino de decirlo porque cuando bajábamos las escaleras nos encontramos a Rosemary, cogió a Emily del brazo y la obligo a subir con ella

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-Decía Emily mientras era arrastrada por su hermana hasta su habitación, las seguí hasta que Rosemary cerró la puerta del cuarto de Emily de un portazo

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?!-Preguntó Rosemary molesta

-No sé de qué demonios hablas-Dijo Emily, Jade salió de su cuarto por el alboroto

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-Preguntó Jade

-No lo sé-Respondí mientras prestaba atención a la conversación de Rosemary con Emily

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-Le preguntó Rosemary

-Pues papeles ¿no lo vez?-Respondió Emily

-¡¿Por qué me han mandado una citación de New York?!-Preguntó Rosemary

-Pues arregle que no podrás usar más del 20% de mis bienes que me dejaron nuestros padres-Le dijo Emily-Solo falta que firmes-

-Vaya Rosemary sí que está, molesta-Dijo Jade sonriendo-¿Pero de que están hablando?-Preguntó Jade confundida, pero no le respondí, ella volvió entrar a su cuarto

-Estas me las pagas estúpida-Dijo Rosemary, luego Emily salió de su cuarto

-Bien Tori nos vamos-Dijo jalándome hasta la puerta de la calle, caminamos hasta su auto

-¿Qué pasó?-Le pregunte

-Nada mi hermana descubrió el pedido que hice sobre mis bienes, y está molesta-Dijo sin apartar la vista del camino

-Bueno ¿A dónde me vas a llevar en esta cita?-Le pregunte divertida

-¿Pues a donde se le apetece ir señorita?-Dijo sonriéndome, le devolví la sonrisa-Bueno llegamos-Dijo estacionando el auto frente al Nozu-Que bueno que haiga querido venir a Nozu señorita-Dijo divertida

-Vaya hace tiempo que no venía a este lugar-Dije recordando esos momentos

-Ok pasemos-Dijo, busco una mesa-Mira ahí hay una mesa-Dijo caminando, luego de comer saque dinero para pagar-¿Qué haces?-Me preguntó Emily

-Pues voy a pagar-Le dije

-Que parte de té "Invito a comer" no entendiste, además yo te invite yo pago-Me dijo divertida-Si tu pagaras no fuese una cita-Me sonroje

-Bien-Dije resignada-Pero la próxima yo pago-

-Chica lista-Me dijo subiendo al auto, nos dirigimos a la casa de Jade, subimos al cuarto de Emily, pero cuando entramos ella se quedo parada, sin reaccionar, era como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-Emily ¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunte preocupada, pero ella se acerco a su cama y cogió unos pedazos de papel

-¡Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos Rosemary!-Dijo saliendo de su habitación, busco a Rosemary por toda la casa, la encontró en su habitación-¡Esta vez te pasaste de la raya Rosemary!-Gritó molesta tenia la voz a punto de quebrarse

-Eso es para que aprendas a no entrometerte en mis cosas estúpida-Le dijo Rosemary

-¡Pero esto fue demasiado!-Dijo Emily tirándole una cachetada a Rosemary, luego apareció Jade

-Vaya, por fin alguien le tiro una-Dijo Jade sonriendo, luego Emily salió molesta

-Oye bien hecho-Le dijo Jade, pero Emily siguió su camino-¿Qué le pasa?-

Camine detrás de Emily ignorando a Jade, entramos a su habitación ella empezó a recoger todos los pedacitos de papel, pude ver como una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, me sentí mal al verla llorar, la ayude a recoger los papelitos, se los entregue

-Gracias-Dijo tristemente

-¿Qué pasó?-Le pregunte preocupada

-Esta es la última… carta de cumpleaños que recibí… de mis padres antes… de que ellos murieran-Dijo llorando, la abrace-Y Rosemary sabia que esta carta tenía un gran significado para mí por eso la rompió, solo porque está molesta-Decía molesta entre sollozos, la abrace más fuerte y ella se acurruco en mí

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí-Le dije dándole un beso mientras la abrazaba, ella solo se apoyaba mas en mí, nos recostamos en la cama ella no dejo de llorar, después de un rato dejo de llorar y se quedo dormida en mi pecho, la atraje mas a mi haciendo más firme el abrazo, me acomode y me quede dormida sin soltar el abrazo

Jade Pov

Desperté por el ruido de mi alarma, me aliste para ir a HA, salí de mi habitación y me encontré con la puerta abierta de la habitación de Emily, me asome para ver si seguía dormida, pero lo que vi fue a Vega durmiendo plácidamente abrazando a Emily, cerré la puerta y seguí mi camino, y repito lo dicho todo se vuelve cada vez más raro, lo más raro es que Vega me está volviendo a ignorar

-Buenos días Jade ¿Te acuerdas de mí?-Me saludo un hombre con traje, lo quede mirando luego recordé era Arturo el amigo de mi padre

-Hola Arturo-Le dije siguiendo mi camino-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunte extrañada

-Buen día Arturo-Saludo Adam bajando las escaleras

-Buen día-Dijo Arturo-Bueno si me perdonan debo irme a la oficina, solo vine a recoger unos archivos que su padre olvido-Dijo saliendo de la casa

-¿Jade que hay para desayunar?-Preguntó Adam

-Nada Beck nos llevara por un café de paso a la escuela-Le dije saliendo de la casa, Beck se estaciono

-¿Entonces tu y Beck?-Preguntó mi hermano, Beck bajo del auto se acerco

-No pensamos en volver, solo somos buenos amigos-Le respondí, el me sonrió

-Con un no era suficiente-Dijo Beck al subir al carro, después de ir por un café, dejamos a Adam en su escuela, luego Beck condujo hasta HA

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que la hermana de Rosemary se mudaría a mi casa?-Le pregunte

-Sí-Dijo estacionando su auto

-Bueno veras ayer cuando llegó no podía creer de quien se trataba-Le dije a Beck mientras bajábamos del auto

-¿Quién era?-Me pregunto Beck

-Sabes lo acabo de olvidar-Le dije divertida, el me miro confundido

-¿Cómo que lo acabas de olvidar?-Preguntó

-Tal vez puedas hacer algo que me ayude a recordar-Le dije coquetamente, el me sonrío

-Déjame ver si esto funciona-Dijo mientras intentaba darme un beso

-Eres débil Oliver a la primera insinuación ya estas cayendo, debes cambiar eso-Le dije colocando mi mano en su boca

-¡Yay!-Dijo Cat, que estaba aplaudiendo-Ya volvieron-Dijo feliz

-No Cat-Dijo Beck-Ahora solo seremos amigos-

-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes-Dijo abrazándonos

-Gracias Cat-Le dije mientras me separaba del abrazo, luego caminamos hasta la clase de Sikowitz, mientras Cat nos relataba que hizo en su fin de semana, solo fue a visitar a su hermano a la cárcel, Beck y yo caminábamos por los pasillos de HA, los comentarios no tardaron en aparecer, "Vez te dije que volverían" "Me debes 10 dólares ellos regresaron" "Lastima volvieron, ya no está disponible", entramos a la clase de Sikowitz, todos tomaron sus asientos, solo había uno que estaba vacío el de Vega, y como a mitad de la clase, la puerta se abrió todos voltearon a ver quién era

-Lo siento Sikowitz-Dijo Tori-Me quede dormida-Continuo

-No, ¿Enserio?-Pregunté fingiendo estar sorprendida-Eso es algo obvio Vega-Le dije rodando los ojos

-Bien Tori toma asiento-Dijo Sikowitz, Tori se sentó junto a Cat, al parecer Vega estaba de buen humor, traía una boba sonrisa en el rostro, la clase termino luego las demás transcurrieron normales, luego me fui con Beck a la mesa donde todos almorzábamos

-Voy por bebidas-Dijo Beck, camine con nuestros almuerzos hasta la mesa, ahí estaban Robbie, André, Trina, Cat y Vega, me senté frente a Vega

-Bueno Jade, ¿Entonces es verdad que volviste con Beck?-Preguntó André

-No-Le dije

-¿Y donde esta?-Preguntó Robbie

-Fue por bebidas-Dije mientras me concentraba en mi ensalada, mire de reojo a Vega quien aun traía una boba sonrisa

-¿Chicos ninguno de ustedes ha visto un folder?-Preguntó Vega, pero todos movimos la cabeza diciendo no

-¿Uno rojo?-Preguntó Cat

-Si-Le dijo feliz

-No, no lo he visto-Dijo Cat triste

-Bueno pues alguien llego muy feliz el día de hoy-Dijo André refiriéndose a Tori

-¿Verdad porque no llegaste ayer a dormir?-Preguntó Trina, todos miraron a Tori

-Vaya, al parecer alguien paso una buena noche fuera de casa-Dije sonriente

-Bueno es que…-Empezó a decir Tori, pero Beck la interrumpió

-Hola chicos-Dijo sentándose a mi lado-¿De qué me perdí?-

-Nada Tori nos estaba contando como paso la noche fuera de casa-Dije

-¿Entonces por eso tanta felicidad?-Cuestionó Beck

-Solo hoy desperté con el pie derecho es todo-Dijo Tori excusándose

-Bueno cambiando de tema ¿Nunca me dijiste quién es la hermana de Rosemary?-Me dijo Beck

-Pues la hermana de Rosemary que está viviendo en mi casa es nada más y nada menos que E…-Pero Cat me interrumpió

-¡Emily!-Dijo Cat muy emocionada

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Le pregunte confundida

-No, hay viene Emily-Dijo señalándola, pude ver como se sonrojaba Vega

Tori Pov

Estábamos en el almuerzo cuando Emily empezó a caminar hacia nuestra mesa, creo que me sonroje

-Holis Emily-Dijo Cat

-Hola chicos-Saludo Emily

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?-Preguntó André

-Está bien pero no tengo mucho tiempo, solo vine a traerte esto-Me dijo entregándome un folder rojo mientras se sentaba al lado de André

-Gracias-Le dije mientras revisaba el folder rojo, era el folder que había estado buscando era un trabajo que tenía que presentar hoy-Pensé que lo había perdido-Seguí revisando el folder hasta que llegue a la ultima hoja, había una nota adhesiva que decía "Tori ¿Quieres salir conmigo al cine hoy después de clases? – Emily", sonreí por inercia al leer esa nota adhesiva, la mire y ella me miro sonriente

-Parece que hay concurso de miradas-Dijo Jade sonriéndome, no se por que

-¿Ah?-Preguntaron todos

-Bueno chicos ya que la próxima semana estaremos de vacaciones-Dijo Cat-Pensé que podíamos pasar 3 días de vacaciones en mi casa del lago-Continuo-Todos están invitados-Dijo riendo

-Eso suena bien rojita-Dijo André

-Por mi está bien-Dijo trina

-No lo sé-Dijo Robbie

-Vamos Ro, además tenias planeado quedarte solo en casa-Dijo Rex

-¡Rex!-Se quejo Robbie

-Me parece buena idea-Dijo Jade

-Opino lo mismo-Dijo Beck

-Me parece fantástico-Dije

-A nadie le importa-Dijo Jade

-¡Yay!-Dijo Cat-¿Emily tu también podrás?-Preguntó Cat mirándola

-Claro-Dijo sonriendo

-Este Emily-Dijo André, ella lo miró-Pues me preguntaba si que tal vez tu y yo…-Dijo nervioso-Si no tienes planes podríamos ir al cine o a cenar-Dijo, Emily me miró, yo solo aparte la mirada

-Pues eres muy tierno André pero tengo planes con otra persona-Dijo Emily luego me sonrío, al parecer Cat se dio cuenta porque me dio un pequeño golpe por debajo de la mesa, nadie más lo noto porque estaban concentrados en sus almuerzos

-Claro no hay problema-Dijo sonriendo, luego de eso la campana sonó, todos se levantaron de sus asientos, para irse a sus clases

-Adiós Emily-Se despidieron todos, a excepción de Jade claro

-Adiós chicos-Dijo-Tori ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

-Claro-Le dije acercándome-Dime-

-¿Entonces aceptas?-Me preguntó sonriendo mientras me cogía las manos

Bueno solo hasta aquí este capítulo no me maten, aun soy joven :c

Arandiagrande: Gracias por todo c: Fuiste el review numero 30 *-*, felicidades, enserio ojala te guste este capitulo :D

SoDamnBeautiful1: Ahora… ya sabes lo que paso :D

mica: Lo se, fue raro y como dice Jade… todo esto cada vez se pone mas raro xd


	13. Chapter 13

Hey hey hey! ¿Como están? Le dije que actualizaría domingo c:

Un capítulo más, espero les guste, sigan dejando Reviews, ustedes motivan a seguir c:

Tori Pov

-¿Entonces aceptas?-Me preguntó sonriendo mientras me cogía las manos

-Si- Le dije sonriendo-Bueno me tengo que ir a clases-Le dije dándole un rápido beso, ella también se retiro, estaba caminando a mi siguiente clase, el resto de clases pasaron al toque, guarde algunos libros en mi casillero

-Oye Tori ¿Quieres hacer algo esta tarde?-Me preguntó Cat

-Lo siento tengo planes- Le dije marchándome

-Claro-Me dijo Cat divertida

Cat Pov

Tori dijo que tenía planes, se que va a salir con Emily, pero ¿Ahora con quien pasaría la tarde?

-Oye Jadey-La llame durante la clase, ella volteo a verme-¿Quieres hacer algo en la tarde?-Le pregunte susurrando

-No puedo Cat-Me respondió de la misma manera-Pero pregúntale a Trina-Me dijo-De repente quiere otra cita contigo-Me dijo divertida

-No seas chistosa Jadey-La regañe en voz alta, todos voltearon a verme-Lo siento profesor-Me disculpe, luego mire a Jade molesta, ella se estaba riendo

Trina Pov

Estaba aburrida en la clase de Aritmética, hoy me la pasaría sola Santiago está ocupado con cosas de la universidad, luego me llego un mensaje de Cat

-"Oye Trina ¿Estas ocupada en la tarde?"-/-"No ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente?"-/-"Pues no sé, tal vez podríamos ver una película"-/-"Claro nos vemos después de clases"-Le respondí, por suerte Cat me pidió hacer algo en la tarde, al menos ya no me la pasaría sola

Tori Pov

Las clases pasaron normales, cuando salí al estacionamiento, hay estaba Emily esperándome frente a su auto, camine hacia ella tenía puesto un lindo escote, que mostraba muy bien sus pechos, me quede mirando sus pechos, de nuevo

-Hola Emily-Le dije sonriente

-Hola Tori-Me dijo sonriendo mientras me daba un beso-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó después del beso

-Si-Dije mientras subíamos al auto, fuimos conversando de cualquier cosa en el camino hasta el cine

-¿Qué película quieres ver?- Me preguntó, mire la cartelera, opte por ver una romántica

-Esa-Señale-Posdata te quiero-

-2 entradas por favor-Le pidió a la chica de la ventanilla-Sala 4-Dijo sonriendo, fuimos a la sala 4 pero no había mucha gente, serán unos 10

-Vaya Tori, creo que hay mucha gente-Dijo Emily divertida, la película trataba de una mujer que perdía a su esposo, la mujer queda destrozada y su esposo le dejo cartas que la llevaban a mas cartas, con el fin de darle aventuras, riesgos y para que se cuenta que la muerte es un nuevo comienzo, sin darme cuenta, entrelazamos nuestras manos, cuando la película termino nos fuimos tomadas de la mano hasta el auto de Emily-Bueno Tori será mejor irnos-Me dijo subiendo al auto-Prometí llevarte a casa antes del anochecer-Dijo prendiendo el auto

-Está bien-Le dije, después de que me dejo en mi casa se fue a la suya, me fui a mi cuarto me recosté en mi cama mirando al techo, me dispuse a dormir con el ultimo pensamiento que me vino a la mente fue "Nuestras manos entrelazadas", luego me quede dormida, el martes paso rápido, claro siempre con los comentarios sarcásticos de Jade, Emily paso todo el día en mi casa, vimos películas, comimos pizza, todo fue perfecto

-Bueno Tori me tengo que ir-Dijo Emily levantándose del sofá, no quería que se vaya

-¿Te tienes que ir?-Le pregunte triste

-Sí, sí quiero ir a la casa del lago de Cat-Dijo Emily dándome un beso

-Bueno está bien hasta mañana-Le dije mientras nos despedíamos en un abrazo

-¿Mañana?-Pregunto divertida, aun sin separar el abrazo

-Bueno pues supuse que nos veríamos mañana-Le dije pero permaneció en silencio, quise soltarla pero el abrazo se hizo más firme

-¿Tori te gustan los días de campo?-Me preguntó separando un poco el abrazo, dejándome ver mejor sus hermosos ojos

-Claro-Le dije mirándola a los ojos

-¿Entonces mañana puedes pedir permiso para que te quedes a dormir en mi casa?-Me dijo separando le abrazo

-Claro ¿Pero para qué?-Le pregunte curiosa

-Una cita-Finalizo dándome un beso, luego salió de mi casa, me quede dormida pensando en que hoy fue un buen día

Jade Pov

Pase todo el lunes y todo el martes con Arturo y mi hermano, gracias a los chantajes de mi padre, quien me dio permiso para ir a la casa del lago de Cat, siempre y cuando aceptara su propuesta y que pasara toda la semana con Arturo para que me explique cosas de negocios, aunque acepte mas por mi hermano ya que él le gustan este tipo de cosas, que por William, pero ya solo faltaban 3 días y saldríamos 3 días de vacaciones para pasarla en la casa del lago de Cat, no dejo de pensar que entre Vega y Emily hay algo más que amistad, además Vega actúa más raro de lo normal o mejor dicho esta más feliz de lo normal, era algo realmente estresante, pero ¿Porque me importa tanto la vida de vega?, me fui a dormir temprano para dejar de pensar en eso y mañana pasar por Cat para ir a HA, quien no pierde el tiempo con Trina

Cat Pov

Ya solo faltaban 3 días para ir a la casa del lago, irán Robbie, André, Beck, Jade, Trina, Tori y Emily, pero ahora que lo recuerdo Tori ha estado muy feliz últimamente, creo que por fin Tori logro superar a Jadey, el otro día me pareció ver como Tori y Emily se regalaban sonrisas, creo que ellas se traen algo mas y Tori no me quiere decir, bueno después de meterme en mi cama, me quede pensando en lo mucho que me estaba divirtiendo con Trina, hemos pasado 2 días juntos y han sido súper divertidos, luego me dormí pensando en Trina. Me desperté por el sonido de mi alarma, me aliste para ir a HA pero me demore demasiado ya que no lograba concertarme muy bien

-¡Cat!-Entro Jade gritando a mi casa

-Lo siento me demore un poco-Le dije bajando las escaleras, ella solo rodo los ojos, caminamos hasta su auto, condujo en silencio

- ¿Cat quieres venir hoy a mi casa?-Me preguntó Jade

-No puedo ayer quede con Trina en acompañarla a comprar ropa-Le respondí a Jade

-Vaya quien diría que Cat Valentine le estuviera serruchando la novia a un joven universitario-Dijo Jade divertida, la golpee en el brazo-Bien ya entendí, pero me refería…-La amenace levantando mi puño-Tranquila malota, te quería preguntar ¿Si querías dormir hoy en mi casa?-

-¿Pijamada?-Le pregunte divertida

-No, solo no quiero estar sola con Emily en la casa-Me dijo estacionando el auto

-Ok, ¿Pero puedo llevar Mr. Purple?-Le pregunte porque ella nunca me deja llevarlo a su casa

-Está bien Cat-Dijo Jade bajando del auto

-¿Qué está bien?-Pregunto Beck acercándose

-Cat se quedara a dormir en mi casa-Dijo Jade después de abrazarlo

-Si Jade no quiere estar sola-Dije al recordar lo que me dijo

-¡Cat!-Me reprocho Jade-Solo no quiero estar sola en casa con Emily-

-¿Y Adam?-Pregunto Beck

-Se quedara a dormir en la casa de un amigo-Dijo Jade

-Bueno vámonos que se hace tarde-Dijo Beck cuando sonó la campana, caminábamos a la clase de música, y vi a Tori parada en su casillero quería hablar con ella

-Oigan chicos, tengo que hablar con Tori, los veo luego-Les dije mientras caminaba hacia Tori

-Holis Tori-Le dije mientras me acercaba

-Holis Cat-Me dijo cerrando su casillero-¿Qué tal?-

-Bien, bien-Le dije-¿Y tú?

-Pues Bien-Dijo sonriendo, era una sonrisa sincera

-¿Tori no tienes nada que contarme?-Le dije divertida, insinuándole algo

-Pues no-Me dijo sonriendo, la curiosidad me está ganando

-¿Enserio?-Le pregunte, ella asintió con la cabeza-¿Segura?

-Si Cat porque haces…-La curiosidad me gano y se me escapo una pregunta

-¿Qué pasa entre Emily y tú?-Le pregunte de repente, me lleve cubrí la boca con ambas manos al pensar en la pregunta que le hice

Tori Pov

Estaba guardando unas cosas en mi casillero, cuando se me acerco Cat, hacia muchas preguntas y sé a qué se refería

-¿Qué pasa entre Emily y tú?-Me preguntó de repente, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos al instante, la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa debo admitirlo, no sabía que responder, aunque me gustaría decirle que estoy con Emily, pero primero debería preguntarle a Emily

-Pues nada-Le dije-Solo estamos saliendo

-Vamos Tori me he dado cuenta que Emily y tu pasan mucho tiempo juntas, espera ¿Están saliendo? –Pregunto Cat yo asiento con la cabeza-¿Entonces te sigue gustando Emily?-Me preguntó divertida

- Cat…claro que si-Le dije

-Que bien, lo repito harían una bonita pareja-Dijo Cat alegre, y sé que Cat tiene toda la razón-Las he visto todas cariñosas, se paran sonriendo y desde que pasas más tiempo con ella se te ve más feliz-Me dijo Cat sentí mis mejillas arder, es verdad todo lo que dice Cat

-¡Ya!-Le dije, ella me miro

-¿Qué? Solo digo lo que pienso-Me dijo, yo solo rodé los ojos divertida, Cat y sus ocurrencias-Hasta podría jurar que te vi celosa cuando André le invito a salir pero ella los rechazo por que tenía planes contigo-Me dijo pero ¿Como sabía qué?, Claro Cat se dio cuenta ese día, pero es verdad

-Mejor vámonos a clases que el timbre ya toco hace rato-Le dije jalándola de la mano antes de siga hablando del tema, pero justo antes de tocar la puerta del salón

-Tori si estuvieras con Emily yo sería la primera en enterarme ¿verdad?-Me dijo haciendo un puchero, con ojitos de perrito

-Claro que si-Le dije mientras tocaba la puerta, sentía mal por no contarle a Cat

Jade Pov

La clase de música estaba aburrida, claro obviando los comentarios superficiales de Trina, que por desgracia estaba en esta clase ni siquiera sé porque, el profesor estaba explicando de cómo algunos cantantes antiguos encontraban su inspiración para nuevas canciones en el dolor, la ira, pero sobre todo el amor, de todos modos entre ratos hablaba con Beck sobre cualquier cosa, pero Cat y Vega no habían llegado a clase, la clase se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, todos volteamos a ver

-Siento mucho la demora profesor Morales no volverá a suceder-Decía Vega entrando al salón junto con Cat

-Eso eso espero señorita Vega a la próxima que llegue tarde tendrá detención-Dijo el profesor señalando a Vega, luego señalo a Cat-Eso va para usted también señorita Valentine-Ambas asintieron con la cabeza-Bueno pueden tomar sus asientos-Dijo el profesor volviendo a la clase

Trina Pov

Tori y Cat se sentaron junto a mí, una a cada lado, Tori parecía sumergida en sus propios pensamientos pues estaba sentada mirando a la nada, Cat por otro lado parecía estar muy entretenida tomando apuntes, la clase estaba tan aburrida además el profesor no me dejaba opinar…

-¿Hey Cat luego me prestas tus apuntes?-Le pregunte ya que yo no había escrito nada

-¿Qué apuntes?-Preguntó confundida

-Pues los que estas asiendo-Le dije, ella miró su cuaderno y luego a mí

-No son apuntes, estoy dibujando una ardilla-Me dijo divertida, la mire confundida-Pues veras cuando fui el fin de semana a visitar a mi hermano a la cárcel, me encontré una ardilla gorda y me hizo recordar al…-Me contaba mientras me daba el dibujo de su ardilla, era un bien dibujo

-Vaya señorita Valentine al parecer su historia es más interesante que la clase-Dijo interrumpiendo el relato de Cat-¿Por qué no la comenta con toda la clase?-

Cat Pov

Le estaba contando a Trina sobre la ardilla gorda pero el profesor me interrumpió

-Vaya señorita Valentine al parecer su historia es más interesante que la clase-Dijo el caminando hasta mi sitio-¿Por qué no la comenta con toda la clase?-No le puedo contar que vi a una ardilla gorda que me hizo recordar a el

-Pues después no se enoje cuando le diga-Le conteste

-Señorita Valentine por favor abandone el salón de clase inmediatamente-Dijo el profesor, me estaba poniendo de pie cuando Trina se puso de pie

-Lo siento profesor Morales es mi culpa yo le pedí a Cat que me explicara la clase-Dijo Trina, el profesor me miró a mí y luego a ella-Pero ya comprendí todo no se preocupe-Dijo Trina mirándome, yo le sonreí

-Muy bien señorita Vega porque no nos recita un poema ahora que entendió la clase-Dijo el profesor

-¿Ahora?-Pregunto Trina, el profesor asintió con la cabeza-Claro pues…-Trina cogió un cuaderno que tenía-Me voy a comprar un espejo porque lo más bonito después de mi, es mi hermoso reflejo-Dijo sonriente todos los demás empezaron a reír

-Claro sigue soñando-Dijo Rex

-¡Rex!-Lo regaño Robbie

-Muy bien mejor continuemos con la clase espero no tener más interrupciones-Dijo el profesor

-Gracias-Le dije a Trina mientras se sentaba

-De nada-Dijo Trina sonriendo, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco-Por cierto toma-Me dijo entregándome el cuaderno que tenía entre sus manos, cuando lo cogí me di cuenta de que era el dibujo de mi ardilla, la campana de cambio de clase sonó

-Muy bien jóvenes cada uno de ustedes debe componer un poema y presentarlo en clase, los dividiré en 2 grupos, el primer grupo lo presentara la próxima clase, el segundo grupo lo presentara después del primero-Dijo el profesor-Ahora empezaremos con los grupos, Oliver, Harris, West, Valentine, las hermanas Vega y Shapiro serán el grupo numero 2 los demás serán el grupo numero 1, nos vemos después de las vacaciones-Dijo saliendo del salón, por lo menos tengo como 3 semanas para preparar mi poema, las clases pasaron normales, luego me reuní con los chicos en el almuerzo para coordinar las cosas para el viaje

-Holis chicos-Dije acercándome a la mesa, estaban todos

-Hola-Dijeron todos, me senté entre Tori y Trina

-Gracias por todo-Le dije a Trina al recordar lo que hizo por mí en la clase de música

Trina Pov

-Gracias por todo-Me dijo Cat

-De nada-Le respondí sonriendo

-Verdad chicos-Dijo Cat llamando la atención de todos-Que les parece si salimos el viernes después de la escuela así pasamos todo el fin de semana hasta el miércoles en la casa del lago-

-Claro me parece buena idea-Dijo Beck-Podemos ir en mi auto-

-Viejo no me parece buena idea, somos demasiados, no cabríamos-Dijo André, es verdad

-Bueno entonces nos dividimos en 2 grupos-Dijo Beck-Yo llevo a los a chicos y que otra persona lleve a las chicas-Dijo mirando a Jade, ella lo miro molesta

-Oh no, eso ni lo pienses Beck-Dijo Jade seria

-Vamos tu auto es grande-Dijo

-Si Jadey tu auto es grande y cabríamos las 5-Dijo Cat en tono de suplica, se le veía tan tierna

-Bien-Dijo Jade sacando sus tijeras, luego miró a Cat-Iremos en mi auto, pero si alguien macha mi auto, las pagara muy caro-Dijo señalándonos a las 3, las 3 asentimos con la cabeza en forma de sí, mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Santiago

-"Hola cariño espero que estés bien, ya te extraño"-El siempre tan lindo

-"Mi vida, yo también te extraño, ¿mañana vienes a mi casa?"-Le respondí

-"Claro por fin he conseguido un poco de tiempo para ti amor, nos vemos mañana"-Dijo fue el último mensaje, luego sonó la campana para volver a clases

Tori Pov

Ya estaban por terminar las clases, desde mi conversación con Cat me quede pensando en lo que me dijo, creo que deberíamos decírselo a los demás, pero eso tan bien depende de Emily

Cat Pov

Las clases habían terminado vi a Tori guardando unos libros en su casillero, me acerque a ella despacio para asustarla, pero mientras me acercaba ella recibió un mensaje y empezó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, la seguí hasta la salida vi a Emily parada apoyada en su auto esperando a alguien, Tori se acerco hasta ella, Emily la cogió de ambas manos y le dijo algo sonriendo, Tori le devolvió la sonrisa, luego subieron al auto de Emily y se fueron

-Oye Cat ¿Nos vemos en mi casa más tarde?-Me preguntó Jade

-Si Claro-Le respondí, luego ella se marcho en su auto, me quede esperando a Trina

-Cat, lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero tuve que hablar con Lane para que me devuelva el celular-Me dijo

Trina Pov

Después de explicarle a Cat, el porqué de mi retraso, nos dirigimos al centro comercial

-Por cierto Cat hace tiempo no te veo salir con ningún chico-Le dije, ella se sonrojo un poco-¿No le has echado el ojo a ningún chico?-Le pregunte divertida

-Pues la verdad…No me gusta ningún chico-Me respondió

-¿Entonces te gusta una chica?-Le pregunte divertida, vi como palideció

-Que… no…ah…yo…am-Se puso nerviosa-¿Qué es lo pretendes decirme?-

-Tranquila, solo era una broma-Le dije riendo, ella también se rio después de un rato

-¿Por cierto Santiago sigue ocupado con sus cosas de la universidad?-Me preguntó

-Sí, pero quedamos en vernos mañana-Le respondí

-Ah-Respondió ella, luego ninguna dijo nada hasta llegar al centro comercial donde compraríamos un par de cosas

-Oye Cat ¿Después de comprar quieres ir a mi casa a ver una película?-Le pregunté recordando que Tori se quedaría con Emily

-Me encantaría-Dijo sonriente-Pero no puedo le dije a Jade que hoy me quedaría a dormir en su casa-Me dijo esta vez triste

-No importa, entonces después de pasear un rato te llevo a casa de Jade-Le ofrecí

-¡Yay!-Dijo Feliz-Gracias Trina-Dijo mientras me abrazaba, me sonroje un poco, después de pasar un buen rato con Cat, la lleve a la casa de Jade-Gracias por todo Trina, me divertí mucho-Me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias a ti-Le respondí cuando bajo del auto, me fui a mi casa pensando en lo mucho que me había divertido con Cat en estos 3 días, luego me vino a la mente el beso en la mejilla que me dio Cat, al recordar eso mis mejillas comenzaron a arder

Cat Pov

-¿Qué tal tu cita con Trina?-Me preguntó Jade, pero por alguna extraña razón ya no me molestaba tanto la idea

-No era una cita, pero estuvo genial-Le respondí

-Vaya alguien está feliz-Me dijo divertida-¿Bueno tienes hambre?-Me preguntó mientras subíamos al auto

-Sí, pero quiero Pizza-Le respondí

-Está bien-Dijo encendiendo el auto-¿Oye Cat que pasa entre Vega y Emily?-Me preguntó

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo….. prometo actualizar el próximo domingo C:

Gracias a todos los que me leen y comentan, también a los que solo leen c: pero un review nos le quitara mucho tiempo :* xd

Arandiagrande: Oh! Que bueno que te haiga gustado c: te entiendo con lo de los hermanos menores :c tengo 2 y me hacen la vida imposible :s jajajajaja gracias de nuevo

SoDamnBeautiful1: Gracias, por todo c: espero que te guste este capitulo

Tosam: que bueno tenerte por aquí enserio, gracias c;

Bueno bueno, si tienen internet(y saben leer) ahí nos leemos *-*


	14. Chapter 14

Holis hoy es domingo :3

Espero que estén bien c:

Cap 14

Jade Pov

-Está bien-Dije encendiendo el auto-¿Oye Cat que pasa entre Vega y Emily?-Le pregunte

-Pues nada-Dijo Cat desviando la mirada, se que se traen algo ¿Pero porque me importa tanto?

-Ok-Le dije tratando de sonar lo más desinteresada mientras veía el camino

Tori Pov

Emily me fue a recoger después de la escuela, al parecer hoy tenía planeado algo especial, luego estaciono el auto en lugar muy bonito pero a la vez desértico, era un campo no había nada más que pasto y arboles

-Bueno este lugar es perfecto-Dijo bajando del auto

-Muy bonito a decir verdad-Dije bajando del auto le dije sonriéndole, ella me abrazo por la espalda

-¿Bueno te parece si primero comemos?-Me preguntó sacando una canasta de la maletera del auto-Muero de hambre-

-Vaya pensé que solo comeríamos pizza-Le dije al ver la canasta

-Y no te equivocas-Me dijo dándome un beso, del auto saco una caja de pizza, tendimos la manta y nos pusimos a comer pizza, conversamos de todo un poco-¿Tienes sed?-

-Un poco-Le dije sonriendo, ella saco 2 latas de gaseosa de la canasta y me entrego una-Gracias- Le dije-¿Qué mas hay en esa canasta?-Le pregunte

-Pues servilletas, fresas y chocolate derretido-Me dijo, seguimos conversando de muchas cosas-Tori me harías el favor de recoger las cosas quiero buscar algo-Me dijo poniéndose de pie

-Claro-Le dije recogiendo las cosas, Emily empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, luego desapareció de mi vista, luego se escucho un grito sentí mucho miedo, corrí en dirección al bosque, empecé a caminar cuidadosamente-¿Emily?-Empecé a llamar, pero nadie respondía, seguí adentrándome en el bosque, cuando de pronto alguien me toco el hombro-¡Ah!-Grite del susto empujando a la persona que me toco el hombro

-¡Tranquila soy yo!-Dijo Emily en el piso

-Lo siento me asustaste-Le dije mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella jalo de la mía haciéndome caer-¿Pero qué te pasa?- Le pregunte

-Ahora estamos iguales-Me dijo dándome un beso, luego nos paramos por falta de aire-Oye Tori dónde estabas te estaba buscando-Me dijo seria

-¿Qué yo te estaba buscando y…?-Le dije pero ella empezó a reír-Oye eso no fue divertido-Le dije golpeándole el brazo, ella paro de reír-Pero ya es tarde creo que debemos irnos-Le dije preocupada al ver como el sol se iba poniendo

-Bueno vamos-Me dijo tomándome de la mano para salir del bosque, cuando salimos del bosque-Tori aun no nos podemos ir-Me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunte confundida

-Pues es que no nos podemos ir sin antes ver nuestro primer atardecer juntas-Dijo echándose sobre su auto, es verdad era un hermoso atardecer, ella se veía muy bonita con la luz del atardecer

-Es verdad-Le dije echándome junto a ella, estuvimos observando el atardecer cuando ella coloco su mano sobre la mía, yo la mire y ella me sonrío-Emily una pregunta-Le dije mirando al cielo

-Dime- Me dijo observando también el cielo

-¿Te molesta si le contamos lo nuestro a los demás?-Le pregunte separando su mano de la mía mientras me sentaba sobre su auto

-Pues para serte sincera-Me dijo sentándome también-La verdad es que no-Me dije sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa y la bese, después de un rato se separo-Oye, tranquila déjame respirar-Me dijo divertida

-Lo siento-Dije sonrojándome, luego me beso

-No dije que no me gustara-Me dijo dándome otro beso-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos-Me dijo jalándome para que baje del auto, cuando baje del auto me cogió de ambas manos-Sabes hoy fue una gran tarde a tu lado-Me dijo viéndome a los ojos, no pude evitar sonrojarme, pensé que iba a besarme pero me dio un beso en la mejilla, nos subimos al auto luego condujo hasta la casa de Jade, cuando bajo del auto me entrego una llave, caminamos hasta la puerta abrazadas, ella cogió mi mano cuando entramos a la casa todo estaba en silencio, ella me sonrió yo le sonreí, la mire a los ojos, me perdí en sus hermosos ojos luego mire sus labios, inconscientemente me mordí el labio inferior, ella me miro divertida nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, iba a besarla pero escuche a alguien bajando la escalera, nos separamos instantáneamente yo estaba roja

-¿Quien está ahí?-Preguntó Cat bajando las escaleras, por poco y nos descubre-¿Emily?-

-Si…si Cat soy yo-Dijo Emily

-Holis Emily-Dijo acercándose-¿Tori?-Preguntó divertida al verme-¿Qué haces aquí?-Lo que menos esperaba era ver a Cat en pijamas en la casa de Jade

-Bueno yo…yo vine…-Me puse nerviosa, será mejor contarle todo a Cat pero Emily respondió

-Vino a ver una película-Dijo Emily-¿Te nos unes?-Le preguntó

-¡Yay!-Dijo Cat-Veremos una película-

-¿Cat porque te demoras tanto?-Preguntó Jade bajando las escaleras en pijamas

-Es que justo acaban de llegar Tori y Emily-Dijo Cat

-¿Y?-Preguntó Jade

-Es que van a ver una película-Dijo Cat jugando con su cabello-¿Podemos verla con ellas?-Preguntó haciéndole un puchero

-Cat no creo que…-Dijo Jade pero fue interrumpida por Cat

-Por favor Jadey, además hace 15 minutos tú querías ver una película-Dijo Cat, Jade solo rodo los ojos

-Bien-Dijo secamente

-¡Yay! Voy por palomitas-Dijo Cat entrando a la cocina

-¿Hoy también planeas quedarte a dormir Vega?-Me preguntó Jade divertida

-¿Hoy también?-Preguntó Cat divertida, Emily empezó a subir las escaleras-¿A dónde vas?-Le pregunte

-Voy a ponerme mi pijama-Dijo sin voltear a verme

-Espera yo también me voy a cambiar-Dije subiendo detrás de ella, llegamos a su habitación ninguna de las 2 habíamos vuelto a hablar, ella se cambio en el baño y yo me cambie en su habitación, cuando salió del baño estaba seria yo la mire y ella desvió la mirada parecía fastidiada-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella

-Si solo que… Jade…-Me dijo un poco triste, yo le sonreí

-Oye-Le dije acariciando su mejilla-Tranquila, ahora solo me interesas tu-Le dije, iba a besarla

-¿Chicas?-Preguntó Cat tocando la puerta, ambas suspiramos pesadamente, le di un beso rápido

-Estábamos por bajar-Dije mientras salíamos de la habitación de Emily, ella tenía a Mr. Purple en sus brazos

-Bueno vamos-Dijo Emily sonriendo, bajamos a la sala y Jade estaba sentada en sillón tomando café-¿Y qué película vamos a ver?-

-Una animada-Dijo Cat sentándose junto a Jade

-Una de miedo-Dijo Jade

-¿Qué tal una comedia?-Pregunte

-Me parece buena idea-Dijo Emily

-¡Si comedia!-Grito Cat

-Bueno entonces veremos…-Dijo Emily poniendo la película-La chica de mis pesadillas-

-Vaya el titulo te describe bien Vega-Dijo Jade sonriendo, yo solo la ignore

-¿Quieren palomitas?-Preguntó Cat ofreciéndonos un tazón de palomitas

-Claro-Dije

Jade Pov

Estábamos viendo la comedia "La chica de mis pesadillas" al oír el nombre de la película me suena a Vega, ('Entonces admites que sueñas con Vega' dijo la voz de mi cabeza), yo no sueño con Vega reproche, ('Pero las pesadillas nacen de los sueños' dijo otra vez esa voz), gusto en oírte de nuevo yo interno, siempre apareces en los mejores momentos dije peleando con mi yo interno, la película empezaba con un hombre contando su patética vida, Vega y Emily estaban sentadas juntas tenían un cojín en medio, últimamente ellas pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, incluso Vega está empezando a ignorarme, ( 'Admite que te molesta' dijo la voz) no me molesta, no es que me importe pero a mí nadie me ignora, ('Claro' dijo esa voz en tono sarcástico) la película estaba aburrida para mi gusto pero al parecer a Vega le fascina porque traía una sonrisa boba al igual que Emily que solo sonríe mientras miraba la película y a Vega por ratos, Cat estaba sentada en el sofá de miraba atenta la película mientras comía puñados de palomitas, pero de pronto la voz de Cat me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Verdad Jade?-Preguntó Cat

-¿Qué?-Pregunte fuera de contexto

-¿Qué si no te dio pena cuando atropellaron al perro?-Me dijo, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al recordar el accidente de Vega

-Pues era un "perro"-Dije mirando a Vega-Muy estúpido-Ella frunció el ceño captando la indirecta, luego empezaron a reír

-Jade en la película-Dijo Cat riendo-No salía ningún perro-

-¡Cat!-Le dije tirándole un cojín

-Vaya al parecer alguien no presto atención a la película-Dijo Emily, es verdad me pase toda la película divagando en mis pensamientos, luego empezamos a conversar sobre la película, yo solo comentaba partes que había visto, luego me dirigí a la cocina por un taza de café, luego Vega entro a la cocina con algunos tazones vacios de palomitas seguida por Emily, Cat se quedo sola en la sala, luego Emily salió de la cocina

-Jade-Me llamo Emily

-¿Qué?-Le pregunte desde la cocina

-¿En cuánto tiempo Cat se queda dormida?-Pregunto entrando a la cocina

-Pues cuando come azúcar es difícil saberlo, pero cuando está cansada o se encuentra en un lugar cómodo se duerme en menos de 5 minutos-Le respondí-¿Por qué?-

-Porque al parecer tu sofá le pareció muy cómodo-Dijo Vega, por fin me levanto la ley del hielo, cuando salí de la cocina vi a Cat durmiendo acurrucada en mi sofá

-Genial-Murmure para mí misma, me acerque cuidadosamente a Cat y la levante en mis brazos para luego subirla a mi habitación

-No conocía ese lado de ti Jade-Comentó divertida Emily, volteé a mirarla molesta, llegue a mi cuarto, recosté a Cat sobre mi cama, ella se comenzó a mover

-¿Jade?-Preguntó sentándose en la cama

-¿Quién mas podría ser?-Le respondí, ella soltó una risita

-¿Y dónde está ?-Preguntó preocupada-Tengo que encontrarlo-Dijo Cat mientras buscaba por toda la cama-¿Dónde está?-

-Cat no creo que este en la habitación-Le dije mientras observaba como desordenaba mi cama-¡CAT!-Le grite, ella volteo a verme-Mejor busco abajo-Le dije mientras salía de mi habitación, baje a la sala y escuche hablando a Vega con Emily en la cocina

-Admite que sería lindo -Dijo Vega divertida

-Bien, pero solo porque me lo pides-Dijo Emily, luego se escucho el sonido del celular tomando una foto, cogí a y subí a mi habitación

-¡Yay!-Dijo Cat muy feliz cuando entre a mi habitación

-Vaya veo que no encontraste a en mi habitación-Le dije al ver como había desordenado mi habitación-¿Ya nos podemos ir a dormir?-Le pregunte

-Si-Dijo mientras se metía en la cama, apague las luces me recosté mirando el techo luego me llego un mensaje era de Beck

-"Jade lamento no haber contestado antes pero estuve ocupado, mañana nos vemos en la escuela, te tengo que pedir consejos sobre una chica"-Ese era Beck

-"No te preocupes Beck, nos vemos mañana, ¿Desde cuándo? El gran Beck pide consejos sobre chicas"-Le respondí el mensaje

-¿Era Beck?-Preguntó Cat mirándome divertida

-Si-Le dije, luego de eso nos quedamos dormidas

Cat Pov

Desperté y me aliste para ir a HA junto a Jade, cuando llegamos a HA Tori ya estaba en la escuela, las clases pasaron normales, claro obviando el hecho que Jade ocasiono que le gritaran a Tori, luego me fui a casa y me quede dormida, cuando desperté revise mis cosas y me di cuenta que tenía el libro de Tori, se lo llevare luego de terminar con mis deberes

Trina Pov

Hoy Santiago me llevo al cine después de la escuela, luego dijo que tenía que ir a terminar de estudiar, estaba sola en mi casa ya que Tori está con André, tocaron el timbre de mi casa

-¿Quién es?-Pregunte abriendo mi puerta, era Santiago-Hola mi amor-Le dije mientras le daba un beso

-Hola-Dijo mientras entraba

-¿No tenias que estudiar?-Le pregunte

-Pues sí, pero termine antes y quise venir a visitar a mi novia-Me dijo abrazándome de la cintura, lo tome del cuello-¿Me preguntaba si querías ir a celebrar un rato?-Me dijo divertido

-¿Qué estamos celebrando?-Le pregunte divertida

-Pues que conseguí tiempo para mi novia y quiero pasarla con ella antes de que se vaya por una semana-Me dijo

-Eso es fantástico-Le dije luego lo bese, fuimos a un bar estuvimos un rato conversando

-Sabes está un poco aburrido-Me dijo mientras bailábamos-¿Qué tal si mejor nos vamos?-

-Claro-Le dije, nos fuimos a mi casa-Cierra la puerta- Le dije mientras caminaba a la cocina-¿Quieres un poco de agua?-Le dije buscando 2 botellas de agua en mi cocina

-Pues yo solo te quiero a ti-Me dijo abrazándome por la espalda, yo me volteé y lo bese

-Pues hoy solo tendrás agua-Le dije divertida, luego el me beso, era un beso tranquilo, lo abrace del cuello para profundizar el beso, pero poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo más rudo, cada vez mas y mas, caminamos si separar el beso hasta el sofá, luego me recostó en el sofá, el quedo encima de mí, se empezó a quito la casaca, luego nos besamos, luego bajo hasta mi cuello, coloco su mano en mi muslo y la otra mano la metió por debajo de mi blusa, llego hasta mi pecho, no sé qué me pasa pero no puedo

-Santiago…yo…no…puedo-Le dije entre besos

-Yo lo siento-Me dijo sentándose-Perdóname-

-No, tú perdóname a mí-Le dije también sentándome

-Acaso eres…-Me preguntó, me sonroje cuando me preguntó

-No…-Pero lo interrumpí-Yo…yo no…pe…pero…no-Le dije nerviosa en voz baja mientras me pasaba una mano por el cabello

-No te preocupes comprendo-Me dijo mientras me daba un tierno beso en los labios-Pero bueno te dejo para que descanses-Me dijo antes de irse, quiero a Santiago pero no puedo hacerlo con él, no sé porque pero no puedo, cuando Santiago se fue me quede confundida, porque el primer pensamiento que me vino a la mente fue Cat, ojala estuviera aquí, pero…Alguien llamo a la puerta

-Holis Trina-Me saludo Cat muy alegre, cuando abrí la puerta

-Hola Cat-La salude-Me da mucho gusto verte-

Cat Pov

-Igual a mi-Le dije-¿Esta Tori?-Le pregunte

-No, se fue a casa de André y aun no llega-Me dijo-Pero puedes esperarla hasta que llegue-

-Claro gracias-Le dije

-¿Quieres ver una película?-Me preguntó

-Claro-Le respondí -¿Qué películas tienes?-

-Pues tengo esta de "Peluda venganza"-Me dijo enseñándome el Cd

-Si sale una ardilla-Le dije al ver a la ardilla con un martillo-Esa-

-Bien veremos esta entonces-Dijo Trina poniendo el Cd, por eso me gusta estar con Trina, ella me hace sentir no se especial

-Si-Dije sentándome, pero ella se sentó en el otro sofá, la notó un poco triste

-Recuerdas cuando me encontraste llorando-Le pregunte, ella asintió con la cabeza

FLASHBACK

Ya había pasado una semana de lo sucedido con Danny cuando llegue a HA, estaba con Jade caminando por los pasillos, cuando nos encontramos a Robbie y Rex

-Hola chicas-Saludo Robbie

-Holis-Le dije triste

-¡Cat!-Se escucho gritar a alguien detrás de mí, era Danny-Perdóname Cat yo aun te amo-Dijo acercándose, pero Jade lo acorralo contra una pared del cuello, yo solo salí corriendo del lugar y me escondí en el caja negra, comencé a llorar

-¿Cat?-Preguntó Trina entrando al caja negra-¿Eres tú?-

-No-Respondí, no quería que me encuentren

-Pues yo creo que si eres Cat-Dijo sentándose a mi lado-¿Por qué estas llorando?-Me preguntó

-Es que Danny vino a buscarme de nuevo-Le dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas

-Oye Cat sabes que-Me dijo limpiándome una lagrima con pulgar

-¿Qué?-Le pregunte

-No vale la pena llorar por un tonto-Me dijo-Porque eso es lo que es un tonto-

-Lose-Respondí dejando de llorar

-Pues entonces vámonos porque se no hace tarde para la clase de música-Me dijo mientras se ponía de pie, luego de eso nos fuimos a clases

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Si lo recuero-Me dijo

-Pues te noto un poco rara, preocupada o más bien triste-Le dije-Y si es por Santiago, no estés triste-Le dije, ella me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-Holis Tori, por fin llegas-Le dije al ver que entraba por la puerta-Te traje tu libro-

-Oh, Cat gracias-Me dijo cogiendo el libro de la mesa

Tori Pov

-¿Saben que podemos hacer?-Preguntó Cat divertida mientras revisaba su celular

-¿Qué?-Pregunte entusiasmada

-Ir a una fiesta-Dijo Cat alegre

-No lo sé Cat, además no hay ninguna…-Pero Cat me interrumpió

-¡Rex acaba de Twittear sobre una súper fiesta salvaje!-Dijo leyendo su celular-¿Vamos?-Le preguntó a Trina

-No lo sé Cat yo…-Dijo Trina desanimada

-Vamos y no aceptare un no por respuesta-Le dijo Cat divertida, vi como Trina sonrío un poquitito

-Está bien-Dijo Trina-Me iré a cambiar-Luego subió las escaleras

-Bueno me iré a cambiar-Le dije a Cat subiendo detrás de Trina, ella asintió-¿Qué te paso a ti?-Pregunte entrando en la habitación de Trina, ya que ella nunca rechaza una fiesta-¿Trina estas bien?-

-Te parece si mejor primero me doy una ducha y te cuento-Dijo Trina

-Claro-Dije, luego salí de la habitación de Trina para irme a alistar, cuando termine de alistarme me dirigí a la habitación de Trina-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunte preocupada, ella agacho la cabeza

-Si -Dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?-Le pregunte, ella asintió con la cabeza

Hasta aquí este capítulo ¿Qué le pasara a Trina?

arandiagrande: Gracias y si, pobre Cat, Santiago apoya Catrinaaa *-* xd sin querer claro xd jajajaja ya verás que pasa…

SoDamnBeautiful1: Gracias :3

Chikane12: Gracias :3 enserio muchas gracias, si Emily es muy tierna c: Jade celosa eso no te lo puedes perder, espero tenerte más seguido por aquí, actualizo los domingos ¿También tienes fics? Bueno nos leemos pronto :3 XOXO

Guest: jajajajaj si, Trina es toda una loquilla xd

mica: Si Jade celosa, me tengo que inspirar :3 jajajja gracias

Bueno a todos los que me leen saludos :3 y actualizó el próximo domingo :3  
>Y si tienen internet (y saben leer xd) Nos leemos ,Pasenme sus fics para también leerlo por Reviews!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Cap 15

Holis a todos espero que estén bien, perdón por no actualizar más temprano, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que bien…

Tori Pov  
>-Te parece si mejor primero me doy una ducha y te cuento-Dijo Trina<p>

-Claro-Dije, luego salí de la habitación de Trina para irme a alistar, cuando termine de alistarme me dirigí a la habitación de Trina-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunte preocupada, ella agacho la cabeza

-Si -Dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?-Le pregunte, ella asintió con la cabeza

-No sé qué me pasa Tori-Me dijo-Hoy tuve un momento a solas con Santiago-Ay no, ya sé para donde va esto-Y pues…-Pero la interrumpí

-Oh por dios ¿Lo hicieron?-Le pregunte, ella negó con la cabeza

-Pero casi-Dijo triste-Solo que no pude-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Le pregunte

-Pues casi los hacemos, pero no sé porque pero no pude, por eso le dije que no-Me dijo-Pero ahora me siento más confundida que antes-Prosiguió- Siento que estoy entre 2 caminos y no se cual tomar-Me dijo-¿Es posible que alguien que no sea nada tuyo sea la razón de miles de sonrisas? ¿Qué hablar con esa persona te haga el día especial? ¿Por qué? Si no somos nada ¿Es posible enamorarse en una semana?-

-Trina creo que deberías pedirle un tiempo a Santiago y tomártelo para pensar bien las cosas-Le dije, la pobre está demasiado confundida-¿Pero quién esa otra persona?-Ella agacho la mirada-¿Sabías que? Las mujeres se fijan en otras mujeres, más seguido que los hombres-Le dije imaginándome que la otra persona que le gusta es Cat-Trina las cosas pasan por algo-

-¿Cómo supiste quién es? – Me preguntó confundida

-Pues es fácil, cuando no hablas de Santiago, hablas de Cat y cuando hablas de ella tus ojos tienen un brillo especial que nunca mostraste con Santiago-Le dije-Aunque no lo creas-A Trina se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro-¿Entonces estas enamorada de Cat?-

-No lo sé, solo sé que no la quiero perder-Me respondió

-Pero creo que debes separarte por un tiempo de Santiago, hasta que tengas claros tus sentimientos-Le dije seria, ella asintió con la cabeza

Cat Pov

Estaba en la sala terminando de ver la película, luego bajo Tori llevaba unas botas marrones, pantalones apretados, una blusa sin mangas y con encaje

-Bueno Cat, mi hermana bajara en un momento-Dijo Tori, el celular de Tori sonó ella miro su celular y sonrió ampliamente antes de contestar

-Hola Emily…si, si…me acabo de enterar recién…si, ¿Y tú?-Dijo Tori muy animada, luego su sonrisa se borro-Oh…si entiendo…Claro nos vemos-Dijo un poco desanimada, luego colgó, suspiro pesadamente y se sentó desganada en el sillón

-¿Qué pasa Tori?-Le pregunte sentándome a su lado

-Nada, solo que Emily me llamo para preguntarme sobre la fiesta salvaje que Twitteo Rex-Me dijo poniéndose de pie

-¿Y?-Le pregunte divertida, ella me sonrió

-Pues dijo que no podría ir-Dijo desanimada-Por cierto recuerdas la promesa que te hice-Me dijo sonriendo

-Sí, que sería la primera persona en enterarme si tenías una relación con Emily-Respondí emocionada, ella asintió con la cabeza

-Eres la primera persona en enterarte-Me dijo divertida

-¡Felicidades!-Le dije mientras la abrazaba-Hacen una linda pareja-

-Gracias Cat, pero por ahora solo tú lo sabes-Me dijo

-Claro-Le dije feliz, estaba muy feliz de ser la primera persona en enterarme de su relación-Vaya, Trina te vez muy bien-Le dije al ver que traía puesto un short y una blusa de encaje y unos tacones negros

-Gracias-Dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Bueno vámonos que no tenemos mucho tiempo mañana hay escuela-Dijo Tori

-Claro, pero primero pasamos por mi casa, me cambio y nos vamos-Le dije

-Claro-Dijo Tori mientras caminábamos a la puerta, luego llegamos a mi casa, toque la puerta de mi casa y me abrió mi hermano

-Hola hermanita-Me saludo

-Holis-Le dije abrazándolo-Ellas son Tori y Trina- Le dije señalándolas

-Hola Tori-Saludo mi hermano

-Hola-Saludo ella

-Un gusto volverte a verte Trina-Dijo mi hermano

-El gusto es mío-Dijo ella, luego mi padres bajaron con unas maletas-¿A dónde van?-Pregunte

-Hola cariño, iremos a visitar a tu nona por un par de semanas-Dijo mi madre bajando las escaleras

-Creen que es buena idea dejarme sola-Dije mientras ellos salían, luego volvieron y me abrazaron, yo sonreí ante el abrazo

-Claro amor, ya estas grande, además puedes invitar a amigas a que se queden, pero solo chicas-Dijo mi madre divertida, yo reí ante su comentario

-Bueno ya nos vamos cariño-Dijo mi padre-Mark apresúrate-Le dijo a mi hermano

-Claro hermanita además le puedes pedir a Trina, Tori o Jade que te hagan compañía-Dijo mi hermano, luego se fueron

-Bueno pónganse cómodas, ya vuelvo-Dije subiendo a mi habitación, me puse algo cómodo un short jean, un bivirí plomo de tiritas y unos tacos, luego baje y vi a Tori conversando con Trina

-Vamos me vas a decir ¿Que no te gusta?-Le dijo Trina a Tori

-Sí me gusta-Dijo Tori

-Lo sabia-Dijo Trina sonriendo, al menos ya no estaba triste

-¿De qué hablan?-Pregunte acercándome

-Nada-Dijo Trina seria, Tori soltó una risa ante la reacción de Trina

-Cat sabe que estoy con Emily-Dijo Tori poniéndose de pie, yo asentí con mi cabeza

-¡Tori! Me dijiste que te gustaba, no que ya estaban-Se quejo Trina-Bueno ya vámonos-Luego ella condujo hasta la fiesta y cuando llegamos a la fiesta me di cuenta de que si era una fiesta salvaje, era una casa grande, había alcohol y una fuente de chocolate, también estaban André, Robbie y Rex hablando con unas chicas cuando los vimos los saludamos con una mano, ellos hicieron lo mismo, Beck y Jade hablando muy animados ellos nos saludaron haciendo una simple seña, mire a Tori y ella me miro sonriente

-No te preocupes Cat, ya no me importa Jade, todo volverá hacer como antes-Me susurró, yo le dedique una sonrisa

-Bueno hay que bailar-Dije muy animada jalando a Trina ya que le la traje para que se divierta

-Claro-Dijo ella, luego empezó a sonar una mi canción favorita-Adoro esa canción-Dijo ella bailando

-¡Es mi favorita!-Dije mientras cantaba la canción, estuvimos bailando con Tori hasta que alguien se nos sumo, vi a Emily acercándose a espaldas de Tori, me hizo una seña de shhh…

-¿Qué vez Cat?-Preguntó Tori divertida

-Nada-Dije mientras volvía a bailar, Emily se acerco hasta Tori y la agarro por cintura y le dijo BU

-¡Ah!-Dijo Tori por el susto, luego volteo a ver a Emily quien tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en la cara

Trina Pov

Después de que converse con Tori en la casa de Cat preguntándole sobré su comportamiento últimamente, y me confirmo que le si estaba con Emily, no lo podía creer pero bueno así es el amor, yo lo sé muy bien el amor siempre te pone en aprietos, pero debería hacerle caso a Tori y pedirle un tiempo a Santiago

-Oye aquí estas-Dijo Tori muy emocionada al ver que Emily la había asustado, luego se abrazaron

-Si estoy aquí-Dijo Emily divertida dándole un beso

-Pensé que no vendrías-Dijo Tori devolviéndole el beso

-Quería sorprendente-Dijo Emily juntando sus frentes

-¿No hacen una bonita pareja?-Me susurro Cat, yo asentí con la cabeza-Y si esa su manera de mantener secreta su relación, no conozco la pública-Dijo Cat divertida

-Lo mismo digo Cat-Le respondí, luego me puse a bailar con Cat

-Voy por algo de beber-Me dijo Cat

-Te acompaño-Dijo Emily, me quede sola con Tori

-¿Oye tú y Emily quieren hacer su relación publica?-Le pregunte divertida

-¿Qué?, no por ahora…Solo a amigos y ya-Me dijo Tori

-Claro-Le dije, ella rodo los ojos-Lo que acaban de hacer es tan privado-

-Mejor bailemos-Dijo Tori cambiando de tema, se nos acercaron Robbie con Rex junto con André

-¿Qué hay chicas?-Saludo André

-Hola-Saludamos Tori y yo al mismo tiempo

-Oye Tori, te parece si vamos a lo oscurito-Dijo Rex

-¡Rex!-Le dijo Robbie

-Descuida ni aunque estuviera loca-Dijo Tori riendo

-Hola chicos- Saludaron Cat y Emily con unas cervezas, Cat me dio una a mí y Emily le dio una a Tori

-Oye Emily-La llamó André-¿Quieres bailar?-Emily le dijo algo a Tori al oído, Tori asintió con la cabeza

-Claro, vamos-Le dijo Emily a André, se fueron a bailar

Jade Pov

Al parecer todos han venido a la fiesta, yo estaba junto con Beck

-Bueno entonces crees que ¿si me gusta esa chica y no esta interesa en mi debo ignorarla?-Dijo Beck luego de que vote el humo de mi cigarro

-No bestia, creo que debes demostrarle que no eres tan superficial como cree que eres-Le dije, vaya Beck se había enamorado de una chica que lo rechazaba eso es nuevo, pero estaba feliz por el

-Vamos con nuestros amigos-Dijo llevándome con el

-Bien-Dije secamente, cuando nos acercamos Vega tenía cara de pocos amigos

-Hola-Saludamos Beck y yo al mismo tiempo

-Hola-Saludaron Cat, Trina, Robbie, luego Beck se puso a hablar con ellos yo decidí preguntarle a Vega porque esa cara ('¿Ahora te preocupas por Vega?' Me cuestiono la voz) Ahora no voz

-Hey Vega, ¿Por qué esa cara?-Le pregunte sentándome a su costado

-Lo siento es la única que tengo-Dijo molesta tomándose

-Vaya por fin vas a dejar de ignorarme-Le dije divertida, ella tomo su cerveza de un solo sorbo-Oye, tranquila no querrás terminar como la otra vez-Le dije divertida, ella me miro con el ceño fruncido por un momento, luego rodo los ojos

Tori Pov

-No gracias-Le dije molesta, no podía dejar de mirar a Emily bailando con André, ya era como la tercera canción que bailaban juntos, luego se me acercaron Cat y Trina

-Oye Tori bájale a las miraditas-Me dijo Cat divertidas al oído, luego se me acerco Trina

-Si las miradas mataran, el ya estuviera muerto-Me dijo Trina al oído, yo las mire molesta y ellas empezaron a reír, luego volví a mirar hacia donde estaban André y Emily, ella me sonrió yo aparte la vista, luego ella miro a Jade y vi que su sonrisa se borro, entonces se me ocurrió una pequeña idea

-Oye Jade-La llame, ella me voltio a ver votando el humo del cigarro-¿Tienes otro cigarro?-Le pregunte

-Pues no, este es el último que me queda-Me dijo-Pero si gustas compartimos-Me dijo ofreciéndome el cigarrillo, di una mirada rápida hacia Emily, me miraba seria

-Claro-Le dije cogiendo el cigarro y aspire

-Oye Tranquila Vega, no es todo para ti-Me dijo quitándome el cigarro, luego ella aspiro

-Lo siento-Le dije apenada, ella rodo los ojos y me volvió a ofrecer, pero antes de que yo pueda volver a coger el cigarro alguien me jalo de la muñeca

-Oye Tori vamos a bailar-Dijo Emily jalándome, yo cogí el cigarro de Jade y aspire un poco y se lo devolví a Jade

-¡Gracias!-Le grite mientras Emily me jalaba a la pista de baile-¿Y bien que se te ofrece?-Le pregunte al ver que nos detuvimos

-Bailar-Dijo secamente al parecer se molesto, bueno mi plan funciono, no dije nada mas, luego un chico bailando se me acerco y antes de que el chico pueda hablar ella me jalo-Ven-Yo no dije nada

-Oye, ya me canse quieres hablar, hablemos-Le dije un poco molesta, ella se detuvo y aparto la mirada-Bien vamos a hablar o que-

-Lo siento Tori-Dijo mirando por la ventana mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolso-No quise jalarte así-Dijo agachando la mirada

-Está bien no te preocupes-Le dije antes de besarla, ella me devolvió el beso

-¿Quieres uno?-Me preguntó ofreciéndome un cigarrillo, yo solo asentí

Jade Pov

Después de que Emily jalara a Vega, me quede conversando con Beck, Cat estaba conversando con Robbie, luego se sobo la nariz que era nuestra clave secreta para salvar a la otra de situaciones incomodas o conversaciones aburridas

-Oye Cat, acompáñame al baño-Dije jalándola

-Claro-Dijo muy feliz-Jade no puede sola-Se excuso con Robbie antes de seguirme al baño

-Bien ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-Le pregunte cerrando la puerta del baño, me cruce de brazos-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Robbie?-

-Me pareció divertido-Dijo riendo

-Ajá-Le dije sentándome frente a la puerta del baño, frunció el seño-¿Entonces te gusta Trina?-Le pregunte divertida

-No-Dijo Cat-No me gusta-

-Sí-Le dije-Si te gusta-

-¡Que no me gusta!-Dijo ella

-¡Que no me gusta!-La remede

-¿Y si me gustara? ¡Algún problema!-Dijo Cat, yo sonreí ampliamente, a veces es tan fácil engañarla para que te diga la verdad

-No, ninguno-Le dije divertida

-¡Jade!-Se quejo Cat-Me engañaste, tramposa-

-¿Te gusta o no?-Le pregunte

-No me gusta…o sea sí…es linda pero…Ah… no se…no…no…bueno si- Me explico Cat-¡Ay no se!-Dijo frustrada al final

-Bien Cat-Le dije divertida-¿No sabes cómo explicarlo verdad?-Ella negó con la cabeza-¡Felicidades estas estúpidamente enamorada!-Le dije divertida

-No, no me gusta solo me agrada pasar tiempo con ella-Dijo Cat

FLASHBACK

Después de que Beck nos dijo que su prima Verónica se había comprometido tuve una conversación con Cat, ya que se puso muy triste

-¿Sigues enamorada de ella verdad?-Le pregunte

-No se-Me respondió Cat

-¿Pero la quieres?-Le pregunté seria

-Si-Dijo ella triste

-¿Y porque no estás con ella?-Le volví a preguntar

-Jade ya te dije, porque ahora sólo somos amigas-Me dijo Cat-Además esta comprometida-

-¿Y porque no la buscas?-Le pregunte

-Ella ya tiene un amor-Me dijo Cat

-¿Y no haces nada?-Le volví a preguntar

-Ella es feliz-Me respondió Cat con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Y tú qué?-Le pregunte

-Yo soy feliz si ella lo es-Me dijo Cat sonriendo-Y ya deja de hacer preguntas Jadey-Me dijo divertida, la mire detenidamente por un momento, luego Cat volvió hacer la misma de siempre

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¿Sabes que eres caso perdido no?-Le pregunte divertida

-Sí, si ahora vámonos-Dijo Cat abriendo la puerta del baño

Trina Pov

Estaba buscando a Cat por todos lados pero no la encontraba, luego me tope con ella

-¿Dónde estabas?-Le pregunte divertida-Te estaba buscando-

-Estaba conversando con Jade-Me dijo Cat-¿Y el nuevo galán?-Me preguntó divertida

-Cat, era solo un tonto-Le dije recordando que solo hablaba de él, y todo él era aburrido-Además no es mi tipo-

-Claro-Dijo Jade, quien le sonrió a Cat-Bueno ¿Por qué no se van a bailar?-

-Jadey no creo que…-Dijo Cat, pero fue interrumpida por Jade

-No te preocupes por mí, yo me iré a molestar a Beck-Dijo Jade marchándose

-Bueno Cat ¿Quieres bailar?-Le pregunte, ella asintió con la cabeza

Tori Pov

Después de encontrarnos con Trina y molestarla un rato, estuve con Emily conversando en cómo nos dimos cuenta de que nos gustamos, me entere que Emily me echo el ojo desde ese día en la cafetería

- Chicas donde estaban las estábamos buscando ya es hora de irnos-Decía Trina mientras se acercaba a nosotras junto con Cat

-Holis chicas-Decía Cat-Ya nos tenemos que ir mañana hay escuela-

-Lo sé-Dije poniéndome de pie, estábamos caminando fuera de la casa

-¿Me puedo ir con ustedes no traje mi auto?-Preguntó Jade acercándosenos

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy :c ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Tomatazo? Bueno espero que les haya gustado,

arandiagrande: Gracias por todo, y si actualizo los domingos :c Pero bueno gracias y si ya vi tu historia :] fue asdfgzsafwdnefbef no la supero enserio jajajaja bueno nos leemos

Guest: Si Trina no puede si no es Cat, eso lo se y si que leeeendo amor xd


	16. Chapter 16

Perdón :c Pase por una situación difícil y ya estoy de vuelta :D

Tori Pov

-¿Me puedo ir con ustedes no traje mi auto?-Preguntó Jade, yo mire a Emily, estaba por decir algo

-Claro-Respondió Cat primero, luego Jade le dijo algo al oído-Además se va a quedar a dormir en mi casa-Añadió Cat, luego Emily me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta el auto, luego subimos durante el camino hablamos un poco de todo, aunque a decir verdad mi mirada se cruzaba con la de Jade por el retrovisor, luego llegamos a la casa de Cat

-Adiós-Dijo Jade bajando de las auto –Gracias, creo-Luego entro a la casa de Cat

-Nos vemos chicas-Se despidió Cat después de bajar, Trina la acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa

-Por cierto estas muy bonita-Dijo Emily, yo me sonroje

-Gracias tu también estas muy bonita- Le dije mientras la besaba, luego llego Trina

-¿Y entonces pensaste lo que te dijimos?-Le preguntó Emily a Trina

-Pues sí, decidí pedirle un tiempo a Santiago-Dijo mientras ponía el auto en marcha, luego fuimos hasta la casa de Jade

-Bueno gracias por todo, Hasta luego Trina-Dijo abriendo la puerta del auto-Nos vemos Tori-Dijo dándome un beso, luego se bajo del auto y entro a su casa

-Me alegro por ti hermanita-Dijo Trina con una sonrisa, siguió conduciendo hasta que llegamos a casa bajamos del auto, abrimos la puerta de la casa, subimos las escalera y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a mi habitación-Oye Tori ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Preguntó Trina

-Claro-Le dije entrando a mi habitación, me senté en el borde de mi cama, Trina se apoyo en el marco de la puerta

-¿Pues me estaba preguntando qué tipo de cosas le gustan a Cat?-Me dijo Trina

-Bueno le gustan los pan-quesitos-Le respondí

-No bueno como para regalo-Me explico ella, yo la mire divertida

-¿Por qué la piensas conquistar?-Le dije divertida, ella me sonrío pero pude ver un pequeño sonrojo de su parte

-Le quiero dar un regalo de agradecimiento por invitarnos a su casa del lago-Me dijo

-Claro-Le dije divertida-Pues ella adora los animales de peluche-Le dije

Trina Pov

-Eso es-Le dije a Tori, me dijo que a Cat le gustan los animales de peluche, le puedo comprar uno mañana camino a la escuela-Gracias-Le dije saliendo de su habitación, llegue a mi habitación, al menos la fiesta me ayudo a relajarme un poco, pero sobre todo Cat, ella tiene energía para todo, una gran imaginación y también es muy tierna, empecé a recoger algunas cosas del suelo, y encontré un peluche que me regalo Santiago

FLASHBACK

Me estaba divirtiendo con Cat, luego de que Tori fuera arrastrada a la pista de baile por Emily

-¿Y tu duermes con algún muñeco o peluche?-Me preguntó Cat curiosa

-Pues desde los 9 años que ya no duermo con muñecos Cat ¿Y tú?-Le pregunte aunque sabía la respuesta

-Sí, duermo con Mr. Purple-Me dijo muy feliz, no entendí a que se refería

-¿Mr. Purple ?-Le pregunte curiosa por saber quién es ese tal

-Es mi jirafa morada, es algo así como mi mejor amigo, cuando me siento triste el está ahí, cuando estoy feliz el está ahí, siempre esta cuando más lo necesito-Me explico muy animada, ahora entiendo porque cada vez que venía a la casa a dormir traía consigo a esa jirafa morada

-Vaya Cat, ojala yo tuviera a alguien como Mr. Purple-Le dije divertida, ella se empezó a reír-¿Qué es tan gracioso Cat?-Le pregunte

-Es que hay un montón como -Me dijo aun riendo, la mire confundida

-¿Así?-Le pregunte

-Sí, en la tienda de peluches-Dijo riendo, me empecé a reír con ella ante su comentario, después volvimos a bailar y me contaba anécdotas sobre su hermano, la mayoría me parecían chistosas

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Realmente me la había pasado muy bien en esa fiesta, sobre todo por que Cat estaba ahí animándome, luego de divagar en mis pensamientos me quede dormida pensando en cuanto me divertí con Cat. Desperté cuando la luz del sol medaba directamente a la cara, parpadeé hasta acostumbrarme a la luz del sol, me levante de la cama tome una ducha y me aliste para ir a HA, me tome un vaso de jugo de naranja y le deje a Tori una nota "Tori soy Trina tuve algo importante que hacer antes de ir a la escuela, lo siento pero te puedes ir caminando, o dile a Emily que te lleve", luego conduje hasta llegar a la tienda de peluches que estaba en el camino, aun estaba cerrada solo faltaban 5 minutos para que habrán la tienda, espere sentada en el auto

-Por fin-Dije para mí misma al ver como una señorita habría la tienda, entre a la tienda me puse a buscar un peluche para Cat, pero habían tantos que no sabía cual elegir, veamos perritos o gatitos o monitos o un pato, ha ya había recorrido la tienda y no encontraba ningún peluche para Cat

-Disculpe señorita-Llame la atención de una joven que arreglaba unos peluches en un estante, la joven me miro-¿No tendrán más peluches?-Pregunte, la joven me sonrió ampliamente

-Pues estas de suerte, hoy en la mañana nos llego un nuevo cargamento de peluches ¿Deseas verlos?-Yo asentí con la cabeza, me llevo hasta la galería comencé a ver los peluches, pero vi un peluche en un rincón de la bodega era un unicornio muy bonito de color rosado

-Disculpa ¿Y este?-Pregunte cogiendo el peluche

-Lo siento no está a la venta-Me dijo quitándome el peluche de la mano, pero no me iría sin ese peluche era perfecto para Cat

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte confundida

-Pues vera hay una chica que viene seguido a verlo y me pidió que no se lo vendiera a nadie hasta que ella consiga el dinero suficiente para comprarlo-Me dijo la joven

-Pago el doble-Le dije a la chica

Cat Pov

Me desperté con el sonido de mi alarma, hoy después de la escuela nos iríamos a mí casa del lago, además hoy le compraría un nuevo amigo a Mr. Purple, me bañe y aliste para ir a HA, decidí ir caminando para pasar a comprar al nuevo amigo de Mr. Purple

-Holis Patricia-Salude a la chica que me permitía venir a ver a Paul-Vine por Paul-Le dije contenta

-Pues veras Cat mientras yo llegaba mi compañera Sofía vendió a Paul-Dijo triste

-¡¿Qué?!-Pregunte

-Enserio lo siento mucho Cat, pero tenemos otros peluches que…-Me dijo pero la interrumpí

-No, no importa-Le dije saliendo de la tienda, la verdad es que molesto mucho que vendieran Paul, camine hasta HA, me tope con Jade y Robbie en la entrada

-Bueno días Cat-Me saludo Robbie, yo no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?-Pregunte algo molesta

-Jajaja Perdedor-Le dijo Rex, luego se fueron

-Vaya, al parecer alguien amaneció de muy mal humor-Dijo Jade

-Jade no estoy para aguantar tus bromas-Le dije, ella arqueo una ceja-¿Sabes por qué?-Le pregunte

-No pero apuesto 5 dólares a que me lo dirás-Me dijo Jade

-Alguien compró a Paul-Le dije molesta

-Bien Cat mis 5 dólares-Me dijo divertida, yo rodeé los ojos y seguí con mi camino, camine molesta por los pasillos, hasta que choque con alguien

-Lo siento-Dije sin ver a quien había golpeado, seguí caminando

-Oye Cat espera te estaba buscando-Me dijo Trina, pero estaba molesta y triste no quería hablar con nadie

-Lo siento Trina, no puedo hablar ahora-Le dije siguiendo mi camino

-Oye no Cat espera-Me dijo-¡Espera!-Me empezó a perseguir, luego me tomó de la muñeca-Oye…espera…-Empezó a jalarme yo no quería hablar con nadie

-Trina no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, perdí a alguien importante para mí-Le dije volteándome pero no la mire a la cara, yo tenía la cabeza agachada

-Lo siento Cat-Dijo triste-No imagine que habías perdido a alguien-Me soltó y comenzó a marcharse

-No espera es que…-No quería que pensara eso-Había estado visitando la tienda de peluches para ver a Paul, pero ya no está-Le dije triste

-Oh vaya no sabía que te gustaba un chico-Me dijo

-No, no es un chico-Le dije, ella me miro confundida-Es un unicornio-Le dije, ella me sonrío

-Bueno pues te tengo una sorpresa-Me dijo, pero el timbre de inicio de clases sonó-Bueno nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo, ahora tenemos que ir a clases-Me dijo mientras se dirigía a su clase, yo fui mi clase estaba ansiosa por ver la sorpresa que me iba a dar Trina

Tori Pov

Ya estaba en la quinta hora de clase, todo salón estaba en silencio a excepción de Jade y sus comentarios sarcásticos al profesor Contreras mientras explicaba la clase de geografía, la cual era una de las clases que compartía con Jade, mi celular vibro era un mensaje de Emily

-"Oye tengo ganas de verte, nos vemos después de clases"-Una sonrisa de boba se formo en mi rostro al leer el mensaje, Jade estaba sentada al lado mío

-Vaya que malota Vega, enviando mensajes durante la clase-Me dijo en voz baja-¿Quién es más importante para la ñoña de Vega que no sean las placas tectónicas?-La ignore y seguí escribiendo el mensaje a Emily- Vega te has estado comportando últimamente se podría decir que te gusta Emi…-Se quedo callada un momento-Acaso eres lesbia…-No termino la frase porque yo la interrumpí

-No, no soy lesbia…-Pero ella me interrumpió

-Pues eso parece, además…-Dijo divertida -Ahora lo comprendo todo, te gusta Emily-Me dijo-Eso explica porque casi matas a André ayer-Después de eso no dijo nada-¿Entonces Emily y tú?-Me preguntó divertida, pero la campana del almuerzo sonó y fui la primera en salir del salón, no sé porque no le puedo decir a Jade que estoy con Emily

Trina Pov

Estaba buscando a Cat para darle el unicornio que le compre, pero no la veía por ningún lado, deje el peluche en el armario del conserje por el momento, pero no encontraba a Cat, la vi bajando las escaleras

-Hey Cat-La llame-¿Puedes venir un momento?-

-Holis Trina-Me dijo

-Tengo tu sorpresa-Le dije, ella empezó a mirar a todos lados

-¿Dónde está?-Dijo entusiasmada-¿Qué es?-

-Pues cierra los ojos-Le dije ella los cerro, tape sus ojos con mis manos-Ahora te guiare hasta tu sorpresa-Le dije

-¡Yay!-Dijo Cat, la lleve hasta el cuarto del conserje

-Bien contare hasta tres y abrirás los ojos ¿Ok?-

-Ok-Dijo la solté y cogí al unicornio entre mis manos

-Uno-Ella empezó a aplaudir-Dos, Tres-

-¡Yay! Mi favorito-Dijo mientras abría los ojos-¡Oh por Dios! -Grito emocionada-¡Es Paul!-Dijo mientras se lo entregaba-Gracias Trina-Me abrazo, me sonroje cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla

-De nada Cat, vamos te invito el almuerzo-Le dije, ella asintió con la cabeza y me acompaño al café de asfalto

-¿A qué se debe todo esto?-Me preguntó mientras hacíamos cola para comprar el almuerzo

-Pues, Pues… es que…por…-Me puse nerviosa, no sabía que decirle-Es por invitarnos a tu casa del lago-Le respondí al final

-Gracias de nuevo-Dijo mientras cogíamos los almuerzos y nos fuimos a sentar con los demás chicos-Holis chicos-Saludo Cat sentándose a un lado de Tori, quien estaba algo nerviosa, yo me senté del otro lado de Tori-Hola a todos-Salude

-¿Qué hay chicas?-Saludo André

-Hola-Saludo Robbie, todos estábamos comiendo-¿Oigan como vamos a hacer para ir a la casa del lago de Cat?-Preguntó Robbie llamando la atención de todos

-Pues la idea es salir después de la escuela, yo iré en mi auto con los chicos y las chicas en el auto de Jade-Dijo Beck mientras se pasaba la mano sobre su cabellera

-Pero ninguno ha traído maletas-Dijo Robbie confundido

-Se supone que después de la escuela cada quien se va su casa y luego nos recogen tontito-Le dijo Cat a Robbie, este se sonrojo notoriamente

-Bueno chicos, ¿Entonces así quedamos?-Preguntó Beck, todos asintieron con la cabeza-Por cierto Cat bonito unicornio-

-Gracias se llama Paul-Dijo Cat con una sonrisa, luego sonó la campana marcando el final del almuerzo y Tori fue la primera en retirarse de la mesa-¿Qué vas a hacer después de clases?-Me preguntó Cat

-Pues Santiago me vendrá a recoger- Le dije a Cat

- A ya-Me dijo mientras se marchaba-Por cierto…-Dijo antes de desaparecer, se me acercó y me dio otro beso rápido en la mejilla-Gracias por el almuerzo-Me dijo antes de irse, luego de eso me fui a clase, ya buscaría a Tori en el receso de cambio de clase

Jade Pov

Ayer si fue un día raro, primero Vega no me habla y luego cuando me habla Emily la jala, ahora Vega me está ignorando de nuevo, pero ¿Desde cuándo me importa tanto Vega?, en la hora geografía Vega estaba rara, luego salió corriendo cuando sonó la campana, estaba en la misma clase con Vega, pero ella se sentó por adelante eso demuestra lo ñoña que es, cuando sonó la campana de cambio de clase todos empezaron a salir del salón me dirigí a mi casillero a sacar unos libros y Vega estaba en su casillero sacando unos libros, me acerque sin que se diera cuenta

-¡Vega!-Grite haciendo que esta botara sus libros-Pero que torpe-

-¡Jade!-Decía poniendo una mano en su pecho-Me asustaste-

-Sí, sí como sea-Le dije ella se puso a recoger sus libro-Bueno te quería preguntar sobre…-Pero me quede callada-¿A qué hora pasó por ti y tu hermana?-

-No sé, Lo siento Jade, pero tengo que irme a clases-Dijo cuando sonó la campana, luego se marcho, pero que me pasó le quería preguntar si pasaba algo entre Emily y ella, ('Claro te le vas a acercar y le vas a preguntar Oye Vega ¿Tú y Emily son novias?' me dijo la voz), Tal vez pero por eso me quede callada, además Vega me está ignorando y no creo que me responda, ('Admite que te molesta'), estúpida voz cállate de una maldita vez

Cat Pov

Estaba muy feliz porque Trina me compro a Paul, quería hablar con Tori entonces espere a que sea la última hora, ya que nos tocaba Algebra y yo me sentaba con Tori ya que me ayudaba cuando no entendía

-Holis Tori-La salude cuando me senté a su lado en la clase

-Hola Cat-Me saludo-Bonito unicornio-

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Le pregunte, ella asintió con la cabeza-¿Trina sigue con Santiago?-

-Pues hasta donde sé si-Me respondió

-A ya-Le respondí-¿Y le piensan decir a los demás sobre su relación?-Le pregunte

-No Cat-Luego me conto que paso con Jade-Pero tú sabes que ese tema se lo quiero contar a los demás en el momento indicado y no así-Yo asentí con la cabeza-¿Pero bueno quien te ha dado el unicornio?-Me preguntó

-Pues Trina-Le dije sonrojándome un poco al recordar que cuando me lo dio le di un beso en la mejilla, ella me miro divertida yo voltee mi rostro para que no se diera cuenta que me sonroje

-Vaya entonces sí lo hizo-Dijo Tori divertida, La mire confundida-Es que anoche me empezó a preguntar sobre las cosas que te gustan y para ser Trina sea tomado muchas molestias, creo que se fue como a las 6 de la mañana para comprarlo-

-¿Enserio?-Pregunte confundida


End file.
